Time Lost Change Want Desire
by I-want-to-fly
Summary: Non HBP compliant. 20th Chapter. Harry finds some ally's, Hermione is brave and Ron shouts at Remus
1. The Hogwarts Express

It was a very depressed Harry Potter that woke up on the morning of September 1st. He should have been happy. He was going back to Hogwarts today. He would finally get away from his dreadful aunt and uncle after weeks of solitude. His friends owls lay scattered about the floor. Harry had made an effort to answer some of them. Mostly the ones who would be most concerned if something happened to him. He had answered two of Ron's and one of Hermione's and a few of Remus'. He absolutely refused to answer Dumbledore. Harry hated Dumbledore. If he had been told the Prophecy when he started Hogwarts, Cedric and Sirius wouldn't have had to die. After weeks of being ignored by his aunt and uncle and taunted by his cousin, Harry had finally decided that although he had been the reason Sirius was at the Department of Mysteries, it wasn't his fault he had died. Harry was still depressed though.  
  
An enraged shriek came up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here? I will not have your kind polluting my house." It was Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Dursley. I'm only here to collect Harry." That was Remus. Harry's depression quickly disappeared.  
  
"Potter!" shrieked Petunia, "Get down here now."  
  
Harry quickly clambered out of bed and pulled on the closest thing to hand. In this case, it happened to be one of Dudley's old jumpers, which was about eight sizes too big, and a pair of trousers Mrs. Figg had given him. They were a nasty shade of red but Harry didn't care.  
  
"Potter! Hurry up."  
  
"I'm coming," shouted Harry. Harry pulled open his door and hurried down the stairs. He saw his Aunt standing in front of the door. She obviously wasn't going to let whoever was standing outside with Remus, inside the house.  
  
"I'm here." His aunt glared at him.  
  
"Potter, why are they," she pointed outside, "outside my house?" Harry shrugged and peered around his aunt. To his surprise not only Remus was standing there but Moody and Tonks as well.  
  
"What's up Harry?" grinned Tonks.  
  
"Harry, good to see you." Harry smiled and said, "Remus what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're going to take you to Kings Cross of course. What with everything that's going on, we can't trust you with these muggles."  
  
"By all means, get him out of my sight," snapped Petunia. "Okay then. Harry. Where's your school stuff?" asked Tonks. Harry pointed upstairs. "In my room."  
  
"Great." Tonks pushed past Petunia, who only stared at her in disbelief, and Moody followed right behind her. Remus looked at Harry.  
  
"So," he said after a long pause, "How's your summer been?"  
  
"Alright I guess."  
  
"Not still blaming yourself are you?" Harry shook his head and replied, "Nope. I've decided it wasn't my fault." Remus looked surprised. He had expected Harry to answer 'yes'. That was what he had implied in his letters. There was a loud bang behind Harry. He jumped and spun around. Almost immediately he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Moody was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs with Harry's trunk on top of him and Tonks was standing at the top of the stairs going a very bright shade of scarlet.  
  
"What happened," exclaimed Remus, who looked in around the doorframe. Tonks, it seemed, had stopped outside Dudley's room when coming back downstairs. Moody didn't realise this, he was trying not to fall. Tonks was trying to see what Dudley was doing when Moody had slipped and, because Tonks wasn't paying attention, Moody had fallen down the stairs and the trunk landed on top of him. Tonks leapt down the stairs and pulled the trunk of Moody. He just glared at her.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly.  
  
"We have to go now. Got everything Harry?" asked Remus. Harry quickly checked over his school things, saw Hedwig was safely in her cage and then nodded. "Great then. Let's go." Harry looked around, "Uh Remus. How are we getting to the station?"  
  
"Portkey," he answered simply. Harry groaned. Portkeys always reminded him of Cedric and seeing Voldemort come back. Remus pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. Harry grabbed hold of Hedwig's cage and touched the paper, Tonks held onto the end of the trunk and Moody just held onto the paper. After a few moments, Harry felt the familiar tugging just behind his navel and the feeling of leaving the ground. Harry shut his eyes. Almost immediately he touched back down again and would have fallen over if Remus hadn't of grabbed him. Harry muttered "thanks" and looked around him. Above him was a large train sign that said 'Platform 9¾' Harry turned around and saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express steam engine on the platform.  
  
"Come Harry, let's get your stuff on the train," said Remus quickly. Harry nodded and followed Remus as he strode forward. Tonks put a levitating charm on the trunk and followed Harry and Remus down the platform. Moody stayed behind to stand watch. Harry only now noticed how quiet it was. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was only quarter past ten. Most people wouldn't start arriving for another fifteen minutes at least. Remus found Harry a compartment at the end of the train. He climbed up, with Harry close behind. Tonks floated the trunk aboard and then went off back down the platform with a "Bye Harry." Between them, Remus and Harry managed to force the trunk underneath the seat. Harry sat down. Remus followed suit. Harry looked at him curiously.  
  
"No, I'm only staying until one of your friends gets here. Wouldn't want you to be lonely now." Harry and Remus spent the next twenty minutes talking about anything, their summers, quidditch, although they avoided the topic of Sirius like the plague. It was really too soon to talk about it.  
  
The compartment door slid open and the noise of students interrupted them. Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hey Harry, hey Prof.. Remus. Remus replied, "Hi Hermione, good summer?" She nodded. "Be seeing you then Harry." Harry nodded.  
  
"Bye then." Remus stood up and walked out of the compartment, saying a quick hello to Ron, who had just arrived. Ron looked at Harry quizzically.  
  
"Remus, Tonks and Moody brought me to the station."  
  
"Oh right." Ron sat down next to Harry.  
  
"So how are you Harry?" asked Hermione, sitting down opposite Harry.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione gave him a Look. "No really I am. I've thought about It over the summer and realised it wasn't my fault." Hermione and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Harry asked Ron about his summer. Apparently it had been quite eventful. Both Charlie and Bill had come home and joined the order. It seemed as if Fred and George's shop was now very successful and Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy about it. Harry was just about to ask Hermione the same question when the whistle sounded. The train jerked forwards. The platform was filled with goodbyes and promises to write all the time.  
  
"Hey," yelled Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something just fell on my head." Hermione leaned down and picked up the object off of the floor. It was a book.  
  
"Hmm. Hermione getting hit by a book. Who would have thought it?" Ron grinned. Hermione punched him on the arm.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Hermione glared at him. She turned the book over and looked at the front cover. Through time and space it read. "That's strange," she murmured, flicking through the book.  
  
"What is?" asked Harry curiously. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Well, I've never heard of this book."  
  
"That's strange," said Ron solemnly. Harry looked at him and both boys burst out laughing.  
  
"Stop it." Ron and Harry stopped. "That's not what's strange. These spells are so different from the ones we use. They're more like," Hermione stopped and shook her head. "Oh I can't remember. The point is they're like nothing I've ever seen before. They're in English but they seem to be just words put into sentences that don't make sense."  
  
"Huh." Both Ron and Harry had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Here." She thrust the book at them. Harry and Ron looked down. They now saw what she meant. It just seemed to be words that meant nothing.  
  
"Time. Lost. Change. Want. Desire." Harry stopped. There was a sudden lurch as the trio were thrown off their seats and onto the floor.  
  
"Woah. What was that?" exclaimed Hermione. Harry shrugged and stood up.  
  
"I'll go and see if I can find out what happened. You two stay here." Ron and Hermione shook their heads.  
  
"We're coming with you," said Hermione quickly.  
  
"Yeah. Who knows what happened."  
  
"Fine." Hermione and Ron stood up. Harry opened the door. The sudden silence seemed deafening. It was eerily quiet. Only the chugging of the engine could be heard.  
  
"Well, that's strange," muttered Hermione. Harry walked out and looked into the carriage next to them. It was empty.  
  
"That's strange," muttered Hermione again. She was right though. Normally all of the compartment carriages were filled up. Harry pointed.  
  
"Look up there but stay in this carriage." Ron nodded and walked up the carriage. Every compartment was empty. He hurried back to his friends.  
  
"Empty. All of them," he said quickly.  
  
"What! That's impossible."  
  
"No I checked. There's no luggage and there's no noise coming from the next carriage."  
  
"Maybe they were just empty," said Hermione hopefully.  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, Fred and George were in the carriage next to us. Maybe it has something to do with the lurch."  
  
"Maybe. But a lurch like that wouldn't make people disappear," said Hermione. Harry shook his head. "No way. It wouldn't. The question is though, where is everybody else and why are we the only ones left on this train?" 


	2. Guilty Party

Okay. Here's my second chapter. If you read, please review it. Constructive criticism welcome.  
  
"Maybe. But a lurch like that wouldn't make people disappear," said Hermione. Harry shook his head. "No way. It wouldn't. The question is though, where is everybody else and why are we the only ones left on this train?"  
  
"Harry, if I knew the answer to that question we wouldn't be standing here talking about it, would we?" answered Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, Ron, don't start arguing. Can we just go back in there," she said, pointing into their compartment, "and try and decide what happened. Please." Harry shrugged, "Sure."  
  
"Fine." Harry stepped inside with Ron and Hermione close behind. As soon as they were inside, Harry slammed the door shut. The eerie silence was starting to creep him out. Hermione sat down by the window, Harry next to her and Ron opposite. She picked up the strange book and opened it to the first page. The page which Harry had read from.  
  
"Let's see what it says."  
  
"Don't read it out loud. You don't know what might happen," said Harry, just as Hermione opened her mouth.  
  
"Oh right," she replied sheepishly, "Sorry." Hermione looked down at the book and scanned the pages. She had barely got half way down the page when she huffed angrily.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"This stupid book makes as much sense as that stupid spell. It's single words or combinations of words that don't make sense."  
  
"Lemme see." Hermione handed the book over to Ron. "She's right. Whoever wrote this book is bloody stupid."  
  
"Ron!" admonished Hermione.  
  
"What?" he said innocently. Hermione glared at him. Ron grinned back and handed the book to Harry. He threw the book at the wall in frustration.  
  
"Harry! Don't. We need that book. If you ruin it," she stopped mid- sentence, glaring at her friend.  
  
"What does it matter? That book doesn't make sense. We messed up really badly. I don't know what happened but I know it was our fault." Ron and Hermione were silent, and then Ron said, "We may be responsible but until we know what we did, we can't fix it oh Merlin."  
  
"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione quickly. Ron pointed at the window. Hermione and Harry's gazes followed his pointed finger. Hermione gasped. Harry just stared. Where once the fields were green and growing, was now black, burnt and dead. Where once trees stood tall and proud, there were charred stumps, the remains of trees. Everything looked dead. It was as if somebody had taken a huge match and just set fire to the open grassland, letting it burn and destroy.  
  
"What happened out there?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
"I dunno, but I looks bad. Harry?"  
  
"We didn't do that," stated Harry simply.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It looks as if it's been like that for ages."  
  
"Yeah I suppose you're right. But still, how?" Neither of the two boys knew the answer to her question. The three friends just stood, staring, at the destruction. They could think of nothing to say. Nothing to justify what had happened.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were too preoccupied with the scenes outside, that they didn't hear their compartment door slide open. A heartbreakingly familiar voice said coldly, "Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them." 


	3. Familiar faces

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad some people like this. It was just a little idea I had whilst reading OOTP.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were too preoccupied with the scenes outside, that they didn't hear their compartment door slide open. A heartbreakingly familiar voice said coldly, "Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them." The three teens jumped. They had thought that they were alone. They spun around quickly.  
  
"Thank Merlin. We thought we were the only –," Hermione paled. She looked quickly at Harry and then back to the figure glaring at them and then. Harry looked as if he was going to be sick. He had lost all colour in his face.  
  
"Sirius," whispered Harry. Harry's legs did give way then. Ron just managed to grab hold of his robes before he collapsed to the floor. Ron set Harry down on the seat and then looked at Sirius. He thought that there would have been joy, happiness or even concern in Harry's godfather's face. He wasn't prepared though for what he did see. Surprise, confusion and anger. Hermione looked too and was stunned by what she saw.  
  
"Sirius, what, how." Ron was confused.  
  
"Be quiet," snapped Sirius. He looked at Hermione, who just glared at him. She was trying to comfort Harry, who still looked very sick. After all, he had seen his godfather die, and now he was standing here in front of them.  
  
"Sirius, what happened?"  
  
"Be quiet," snapped Sirius again. His eyes were quickly looking over the compartment. The three trunks, the two owls in cages and the book on the floor.  
  
"Come with me you three," barked Sirius. Ron and Hermione jumped. They had never seen Sirius like this. They hesitated. They both knew that they would be alright but not Harry. He was swaying on the seat, staring at the floor.  
  
"Now. Get up now and come with me." This time Sirius' tone was icy.  
  
"There's no need to get nasty. It's not our fault," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Move. Now." Hermione stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. He started to sway again.  
  
"Snap out of it." Hermione shook him.  
  
"Yeah mate. Come on." Ron had hold of Harry on one side, Hermione, the other.  
  
"Accio wands." Sirius held out his hand. Ron's, Harry's and Hermione's wands all flew out of their robes and to him.  
  
"Hey," cried Hermione.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Ron.  
  
"Protection."  
  
"From whom?" asked Harry, who had finally found his voice. He had discovered his legs were finally able to support him without help.  
  
"You."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"You have got to be joking. You've never needed protection from us before," laughed Ron.  
  
"Before? I have never met you before and I have no idea how you know who I am and how you got on this train but you are coming with me NOW!" The three teens knew they had no choice. Why was Sirius acting like this? He knew them, but then again, he was supposed to have fallen through the veil. Harry voiced the question that all three were thinking.  
  
"Sirius. Why are you acting like this? You know us. You know me." Harry whispered the last sentence. Sirius didn't hear him.  
  
"I told you to be quiet," snarled Sirius. Harry stared at him in shock but was smart enough to close his mouth. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Harry, it isn't the Sirius we knew. It has something to do with the book. Everything's changed." Harry heard her and acknowledged the comment with a nod of his head. He knew she was right, it was just.... seeing Sirius alive was overwhelming.  
  
Sirius walked out of the compartment. He gestured quickly and Hermione followed him with Harry and Ron close behind. Hermione was still glaring at Sirius' back. It made her feel better even if he didn't notice.  
  
"Sirius mate what are you – who are they?" Sirius turned around. The trio followed suit. Harry recognized the voice but he couldn't place it. He couldn't see the person to whom the voice belonged; half of the lights were off in the carriage.  
  
"I dunno Moony. I found them in that compartment." Moony. That was Remus. Harry opened his mouth but Hermione glared at him. He closed his mouth abruptly.  
  
"How did they get on here? We checked the train before we got on. There was nobody on here. There are wards as well."  
  
"I know Moony. I can't figure it out," answered Sirius quickly. Remus walked down the carriage and stopped in front of the trio. Remus looked at the three friends and his gaze quickly rested on Harry.  
  
"Sirius, he looks......"  
  
"I know," interrupted Sirius. "I don't know how."  
  
"What you gonna do Sirius?"  
  
"Take them up there," Sirius pointed a thumb behind him. "He can decide what to do with them."  
  
"You have their wands right?" Sirius nodded and showed Remus. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Hey we're standing right here you know?" said Ron. Remus glared at him.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up," growled Sirius. Ron pulled a face at Sirius but closed his mouth. Sirius turned around. Remus gestured for the three friends to follow him. They didn't move. Remus grabbed hold of Ron's shoulders and turned him around.  
  
"Hey," he cried as Remus shoved him forwards. Hermione and Harry turned and quickly followed. Remus walked behind them, wand held out pointing in front of him. Sirius led them through the train carriages. The three friends followed him silently. Harry couldn't help it. Every compartment they passed he looked in. They were all empty, no sign that students had ever been there. Harry didn't know what he expected to find.  
  
Sirius stopped in front of a door and turned around. He spoke to Remus.  
  
"Rem, stay with them. I'll go and tell them about these three." Remus nodded. Sirius slid the door open and slipped inside. The carriage was silent again. Remus still pointed his wand at the teens.  
  
"You know there's no point in doing that," said Ron to Remus.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ron gestured at the wand. "Pointing that wand at us. We don't have our wands, Sirius does and how do you expect us to get off of a moving train, especially with wards."  
  
Remus glared at Ron. "Shut up. I feel safer with my wand out."  
  
"Fine then," shrugged Ron. He turned slightly and leant on the carriage wall. Remus looked up at the door. He wanted Sirius to come back. These three made him very nervous. Anyway, he was sure he'd fid out what they were doing here.  
  
The door slid open and Sirius stuck his head out.  
  
"Get in now you three." Hermione walked through the door, held high. She wasn't going to let these people intimidate her. Harry followed, slightly nervous. He didn't know what to expect. Ron hurried in, not wanting to be left and Remus strode in after him.  
  
Harry looked around the carriage they had just entered. It was different to the others. This one had no compartments except for a small room at one end. It appeared to be an office. The rest was all one big room. He didn't realised he had stopped until Remus pushed his back, hard, and told him to move. There were a lot of people on the train, how they all managed to fit in there Harry didn't know. He saw lots of familiar faces. Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Moody and Professor McGonagall, to name but a few. Everyone was looking at the Harry and his friends, with interest, curiosity and........anger. He couldn't figure out why the anger was there. He, Ron and Hermione hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"Harry," whispered Hermione, "why are they looking at us like that?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Harry. "We didn't do anything wrong. I don't think."  
  
"Be quiet. Don't say a word," snapped Sirius. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine," snapped Harry. Sirius stopped, turned and glared at Harry. Sirius strode quickly down to the small office. After a little urging from Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Sirius. Sirius stopped in front of the door and knocked twice.  
  
"Come in." Sirius turned the handle and pushed open the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked cautiously in. Harry looked around him. The room was quite small. It had a table, several chairs and three people already standing in it and that was about it. The three other people in the room were facing away from the door and seemed to be deep in discussion. Sirius coughed discretely. The three straightened up but only one turned around. It was Dumbledore. He didn't say anything, he just stared intently at the three friends.  
  
Finally he said, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Who are you?" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. He didn't say anything, just shook his head. Ron and Hermione kept their mouths shut. If Harry wasn't going to say anything, neither were they.  
  
"Well, are you going to give me an answer?" Dumbledore got no reply. He wasn't even sure if he expected one. "Okay then. If you won't answer we'll have to do this the hard way."  
  
"Albus let me." One of the people behind Dumbledore turned around. He stepped into the light. The trio looked up at him. Hermione gasped, Ron paled and Harry collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. For in front of them stood the tall figure of James Potter  
  
Okay. Now please press the little button down here that says review. 


	4. Questions

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Last Chapter "Albus let me." One of the people behind Dumbledore turned around. He stepped into the light. The trio looked up at him. Hermione gasped, Ron paled and Harry collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. For in front of them stood the tall figure of James Potter  
  
Ron ducked to the floor and pulled his friend to his feet. Harry opened his eyes, he looked very sick. Ron looked at Harry's face and said calmly to his friend, "Breathe mate. Deep breaths and you'll be all right."  
  
Hermione gave him a Look as if to say 'does he look alright.' Ron's idea seemed to be working though because Harry was breathing slowly and deeply and the colour was returning to his face.  
  
Harry looked up at his friend and said, "Thanks." All three looked at James Potter. They knew it was him because everyone had always said Harry looked so much like him and this figure could have been a grownup Harry, except for the eyes, he had his mums eyes.  
  
"Now you three, who are you?" Ron and Hermione glanced at Harry, who shook his head. Nobody answered. Not yet anyway. Harry was surprised though. Surely somebody would have noticed the fact that he was almost the spitting image of James Potter. Harry looked up. Somebody was talking to him.  
  
"You seem to be in charge. Who are you?" Harry stared at James. He couldn't think of him as his father because he wasn't. His dad was dead.  
  
"You're not going to answer are you?" They shook their heads. James sighed.  
  
"Fine then. Sirius, Remus, take them and lock them in one of the carriages until we decide what to do with them."  
  
"Yes sir," said Remus.  
  
"Anything else sir?" Sirius grinned at James as he gave him a salute. James rolled his eyes.  
  
Remus opened the door and Sirius ushered the trio out. Sirius walked in front and Remus behind. They walked in silence back down the carriage and past the occupied seats. All of the occupants still had mistrust written all over their faces.  
  
Sirius walked through and into the next carriage. He stopped in front of a compartment about halfway down the carriage and opened the door. He turned to face the three friends and said, "Get in. Until we decide what to do with you." Harry walked straight in. He knew they couldn't do anything else. Hermione and Ron scurried in after him. Sirius slammed the door shut and muttered a locking charm  
  
"Remus, stay here. I'll come and relieve you in two hours." Remus nodded as Sirius turned around and walked back the way they'd come. Remus turned to look into the compartment. "Be quiet and don't do anything." He turned and leant against the door of the carriage.  
  
"Harry what are we gonna do?" asked Hermione quietly. She sounded very scared. Harry shrugged. He had no idea what had happened although he knew the book had something to do with it. The book. Harry looked at his friends.  
  
"The book," he said. "We need to get that book."  
  
"And just how are we supposed to do that? We don't have our wands and it's up the other end of the train," asked Hermione.  
  
"Besides, don't you remember? We didn't understand it so what good will it do?" added Ron. The three friends sat down on the seats.  
  
"Who put it on the train then? Volde–" Ron flinched. "–mort.  
  
"You don't think You-know-who put the book on the train knowing we'd look at it. I mean firstly, who would have done it for him? Harry, you said you were the first one at the platform this morning," said Hermione.  
  
"I know, but I can't think of anyone else."  
  
"Harry, you've fought him so many times and always won. Especially in more dangerous situations: the Stone, the Chamber. I mean, what makes this time more different," said Hermione optimistically.  
  
"Well lessee. Those times he was acting through another but he's back now for real and with me gone, no one can stop him," muttered Harry. Ron looked at his friend.  
  
"You do have this hero complex thing don't you? Leave it to the Order to sort out You-know-who. There's not much we can do."  
  
Harry looked at his feet. "You're wrong. You don't understand. I have to." Hermione opened her mouth to say something. Harry looked up at his friends. "I need to tell you something." Hermione closed her mouth. "I should have told you last year. Promise me you won't freak out." Ron and Hermione nodded. What was it Harry needed to tell them?  
  
"Last year at the end of term, the Headmaster told me something, the reason Voldemort tried to kill me and still is. A Prophecy. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.... And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.... And either must die at the hand or the other for neither can live while the other survives....The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Harry stopped. His friends stared at him in shock. Neither could think of anything to say to him.  
  
"What does it mean," asked Ron after a long silence.  
  
"It means it's me or Voldemort." Ron flinched. "Oh come off it. He's back so you might as well get used to it. I have to kill him or he has to kill me. It's quite simple."  
  
"H–Harry, how do you know it's you? I mean how can Dumbledore be sure?" stammered Hermione.  
  
"Well it's either me or Neville and Voldemort chose me." The compartment door slammed open. Harry looked up and Ron and Hermione followed his gaze. Remus was standing in the doorway staring in shock at the three captives. He pointed his wand at them.  
  
"Come with me now." Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up, surprised. They followed Remus back to the office they had met Dumbledore and James Potter. Remus knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Remus pushed the three teens inside. James stood up, glaring at Remus.  
  
"I told you to keep them in the carriage."  
  
"I know but you have to hear this."  
  
"Hear what exactly?"  
  
"I don't think they're Death Eaters James." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Remus in relief. At least someone knew they weren't Death Eaters.  
  
"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"I was listening to their conversation...."  
  
"Damn," muttered Harry.  
  
"....and the things they were saying." Remus paused. "Well for one thing, those two," he pointed at Ron and Hermione, "still call Voldemort, You-know- who." James stared at Remus.  
  
"Where are you going with this Remus?" Remus opened his mouth to answer when James cut him off. "You realise this could just be a ploy to gain our trust." Remus shook his head.  
  
"It's not. Look, they were talking about Albus." On hearing his name, Dumbledore straightened and looked at Remus curiously. Remus continued, "as if they knew him, and they knew about the Order," Remus stopped.  
  
"What!" James looked at the teens standing by the door.  
  
"The red-head said, 'Leave it to the Order to sort out You-know-who.'"  
  
"Just who are you and what the hell are you doing on this train?" asked James very loudly. He could see the three friends weren't going to answer and was getting very annoyed by their silence.  
  
"Well," said Remus slowly, "the dark-haired one is called Harry."  
  
"Damn it," muttered Harry again.  
  
"Bugger," whispered Ron, "Sorry."  
  
"–and he seems to be the leader." James looked at Harry intently. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.  
  
"Are you three honestly not Death Eaters?" He was answered by a vigorous shaking of heads.  
  
"James, they are obviously lying." A figure they had not noticed stepped out from behind James. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. Hermione gasped and Ron looked quickly at his friend. Standing in front of them was a very alive Lily Potter.  
  
Harry didn't know why he was surprised. James was here, alive, so why not Lily.  
  
"It takes Dark Arts to get into a warded area. Don't believe them." She turned to look at Remus. "I'm surprised at you. Believing them." Remus shrugged.  
  
"Their conversation told me differently." Remus walked to James and turned around. He said very calmly, "If you won't tell us what you are doing here will you at least tell us your names so we don't have to point when we are talking to you?" Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. Harry gestured his two friends closer. They put their heads closer together.  
  
"Look," he whispered, "We might as well, seeing as it doesn't look like we're going home any time soon."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron quietly. Harry nodded.  
  
"They probably won't believe us anyway." The three looked up.  
  
"Fine," said Harry, "My name's Harry Potter."  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"All I wanted was your names. You don't have to lie." Remus sounded a bit put–out.  
  
"What! You asked us, we told you," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"James, give them Veriteserum (sp?)," said Lily quietly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"We can and will. Remus, take the red-head and the girl back down the train. I want to talk to this one," he pointed at Harry, "first."  
  
Okay, there you go. Please Read and Review. 


	5. Veriteserum

_Sorry I took so long. My Internet's been playing around. I have a couple more chapters written so this is only a short one. They will probably get longer as my sister keeps moaning that they are too short._

__

__

_Italics thoughts  
_  
Previous Chapter  
  
"_We can and will. Remus, take the red-head and the girl back down the train. I want to talk to this one," he pointed at Harry, "first."_

__

_  
_  
Harry stared at him. He couldn't believe it. What would James ask him? Harry couldn't resist the Veriteserum.  
  
Remus opened the door and ushered Hermione and Ron out. They didn't have a chance to say anything else to Harry before Lily slammed the door. She turned to glare at him.  
  
"Now we'll find out what you're hiding." Dumbledore picked up a bag from behind his chair and opened it. He pulled out a small vial.  
  
"Here, James," said Dumbledore, passing the vial to James. James walked over to Harry and stood in front of him. Harry clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"Oh come now. You can't keep your mouth shut forever." Harry glared at James. He wasn't going to swallow that Veriteserum.  
  
James glanced over Harry's head and nodded slightly. Harry felt two strong arms grab hold of him, one around his chest and one around his head. Harry struggled but the man, it had to be Sirius, was too strong. Harry's head was forced backwards so he was looking up at the ceiling. Harry saw James pass the vial to Lily before he took hold of Harry's chin and forced his mouth open. Harry still struggled but to no avail. Lily walked over to Harry and poured the entire contents of the bottle into his mouth.  
  
Harry stopped struggling. A mild sedative seemed to have been included in the potion. Harry allowed himself to be led to a chair and sat down. Everything seemed hazy. There was something he couldn't do but he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"What's your name?" Harry looked up. The messy haired man, James wasn't it, was looking at him. Harry felt compelled to answer him truthfully although he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Harry James Potter," answered Harry.  
  
"What are your two friends called?"  
  
"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." _Why do they looked so shocked?_ Thought Harry. _I only told them what they wanted to know. _James moved closer to Harry and stood over him in a very intimidating way.  
  
"Who are you?" asked James.  
  
"I – I don't understand the question."  
  
"What are you doing on this train?" This time it was the woman, Lily, who asked.  
  
"We were going to school on the train and then we ended up here."  
  
"What do you mean by here?" Harry opened his mouth to answer and then stopped. _Why should I tell them, it's none of their business? Why do they want to know anyway?  
_  
"What do you mean by here?" This time the question was more insistent. Harry didn't answer. _I don't want to tell them. Where are Hermione and Ron anyway?  
_  
"Well, answer the ques–." She was stopped as the train stopped suddenly, throwing the people in the office off balance. Harry felt very content and sleepy. What are they worried about anyway?  
  
"What the–?" began Sirius. The door flew open. A very flustered witch burst through the door.  
  
"Death Eaters," she gasped, "stopped the train. Outside." James, Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore immediately pulled out their wands.

Thanks for the reviews people. Please r&r again.


	6. Ally

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad people like it.

Ok i've had a lot of people ask about how Harry resists Veritaserum. I can't remember where but i did read somewhere that you can't lie with Veritaserum but if you are really strong willed you can refuse to answer. I decided that as Harry was able to resist the Imperius curse (you need to be very strong willed) without trying he could resist Veritaserum, sort of. I hope it makes sense because i am so tired as i had two, two hour exams today.

This is a short chapter, but i think they are getting longer. My sister hurts me if i don't make them more than four pages.

****

**Last Chapter**

_"Death Eaters," she gasped, "stopped the train. Outside." James, Lily, Sirius and Dumbledore immediately pulled out their wands._

Death Eaters. Harry's head snapped up. They couldn't be here. Not now. Oh Merlin. This is bad. James will probably think they have come for us.  
  
The witch hurried back out of the door to join her companions outside. She slammed the door shut.  
  
Suddenly pain pierced through Harry's head, his scar felt like it was on fire. Harry yelled and toppled off his chair clutching in scar. The pain was so bad that Harry couldn't think straight. He was vaguely aware of the door crashing open again. Two dark figures covered his vision. He could here someone talking to him but could barely hear because of his yells.  
  
"Harry, block him out."  
  
"You can do it Harry, Get him out."  
  
Harry knew these words were important. He listened. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to remember what Snape had said. He lay there, rolled in a ball, clutching his scar, trying to empty his head, trying to force him out. The pain gradually lessened until it stopped. Harry stopped yelling and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw the concerned faces of his two best friends.  
  
"Harry," asked Hermione tentatively, "are you alright?"  
  
"I think so," he answered, as Ron gently pulled him into a sitting position.  
  
"He's here isn't he?" asked Ron. Harry nodded and looked over Ron's shoulder. He nodded behind Ron's shoulder and both Hermione and Ron turned around. Lily, James, Sirius and Dumbledore were staring at Harry and his friends. Remus was standing in the doorway smiling slightly at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What was that about?" growled James. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, when a window exploded by a well placed curse and glass showered the occupants of the carriage. Ron, Harry and Hermione covered their heads with the hands whilst the adults muttered repelling charms. Lily turned to the window space, pointed her wand at it and said, "Reparo." The glass flew back into place leaving the window intact.  
  
"Well?" asked James again. Lily turned and glared at her husband.  
  
"I'm sure it's a lovely story but right now we have more important things to worry about."  
  
Remus nodded at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Give me their wands; I'll keep an eye on them."  
  
"No Moony, you have to come and help. We need all the help we can get," replied James. "We'll lock the door but you can take their wands. We can't leave 'em and I'll just lose them." Remus held out his hand and Sirius passed him the three wands. James turned to look at the three friends sitting on the floor.  
  
"Don't move. You'll stay here until we come back."  
  
"We can help," said Harry quickly. James laughed and said, "I'm sure. Help Voldemort kill us. You're staying."  
  
"You three are not going anywhere," snapped Lily. She spun around and walked briskly out of the door. She was quickly followed by Sirius, James and Dumbledore. Remus stopped in the doorway. He looked like he was trying to decide something. Finally he turned to the trio and gently placed their wands on a table beside the door. Harry stared at Remus wide-eyed, Ron and Hermione just grinned at him. He placed his finger on his lips and pulled the door shut. He hastily put some locking charms on the door and ran off to help his friends.  
  
Harry looked at his friends suspiciously.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Hermione and Ron shifted guiltily on the floor.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um, well you see......" stuttered Ron, for Harry, was glaring at him.  
  
"We told him the truth," said Hermione, very shrilly. Harry rounded on her.  
  
"What! And he believed you?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Why did you. We agreed not to tell them. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Harry, when we heard it was V-Voldemort, we knew..... you and him..... your scar. We knew they wouldn't understand and we had to get back here. We told him, he let us come back. I don't know why," said Ron very quickly. Harry sighed and stood up.  
  
"Well we'd better go and help them then." He walked over to the door and picked up his wand and tossed the other two to his friends. They had to jump to their feet to catch them, and even then Ron still missed his. He had to go scurrying under the deck to retrieve it. Harry tried to open the door and then, remembering it was locked, looked sheepishly at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, could you unlock the door. I still can't get the spell to work properly."  
  
"Are you sure? This could be really dangerous," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes! They need our help and can't do this alone." Hermione sighed and shook her head at Harry. She walked over to him.  
  
"Alohomora," she muttered, and stood back as the door sprang open. Hermione took a step forward and peered around the door frame. The carriage was empty but there she could hear the sounds of battle coming from outside. Hermione walked out and beckoned her two friends. She turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Harry didn't speak; he just strode up the train to the door. Ron and Hermione followed him quickly. He stopped in front of the door. He tried to push the door open but it was stuck against something.  
  
"Stand back you two," he warned. Hermione and Ron darted backwards. "REDUCTO," yelled Harry. The door flew off its hinges with a loud crack and soared out into the blackened countryside.  
  
"Come on," said Harry. Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry. He leapt out through the open door.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," he said and jumped out after Harry. Hermione looked at the door and muttered,  
  
"This is a really bad idea. Why do I always let them talk me into things like this?" She took a deep breath and followed her friends outside. 

Okay then. Now please press the little button that says review. Constructive critisim appreciated.


	7. The fight

Here you go. Here's the next chapter.

Last Chapter

_"This is a really bad idea. Why do I always let him talk me into things like this?" She took a deep breath and followed her friends outside.  
_  
Hermione immediately had to duck as a curse flew her way. She rolled out of the way and went straight into Ron.  
  
"Ooof," he moaned, "Watch it."  
  
"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly. She looked around expectantly. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"I'm here." Ron and Hermione spun around.  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"Looking around. Look, the Death Eaters outnumber James's lot five to one and both sides are dropping like flies. I don't think they're going to win this. We need to help them."  
  
"How?" whispered Ron. "There are only three of us." Harry suddenly lunged forwards and pushed his friends to one side.  
  
"_STUPEFY_," he yelled. Ron and Hermione rolled over on the grass to look behind them. There was a cloaked figure lying on the ground.  
  
"Ooops," muttered Hermione, jumping to her feet. "We should have been paying attention."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Ron stood up.  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything. Can you?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head. Hermione shook her head. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she smiled.  
  
"I do. I read about one in Advanced Defence spells. It's kind of an extension of the Impediment Jinx. It does the same thing except on a much larger scale. If you do it right," Hermione ducked as a curse flew her way. She pointed her wand and cried, "_Tarantallegra_." Her curse hit a robed figure in the stomach and his legs started dancing wildly out of control. "_Petrificus Totalus_," she cried again. The person suddenly stopped and his arms and legs snapped to his side and he dropped to the floor like a stone. Hermione gritted her teeth and turned to her friends.  
  
"It won't help much at the moment," said Hermione, "We need to go and..."  
  
"_STUPEFY_," yelled Ron, and a Death Eater dropped like a stone. Hermione groaned.  
  
"We might as well go and help," she said, running off into the midst of the battle.  
  
"Hermione!" called the two boys. Hermione ignored them. Ron and Harry sprinted off after her, sending spells and curses left and right. Hermione stopped and her friends caught up with her. Hermione smiled as her friends glared at her. She then ran off to help a young witch who was being cornered against the train by six Death Eaters. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then headed off in separate directions: Ron towards a fallen, stunned wizard who was about to be killed, and Harry towards Remus, who was doing quite well on his own but he was about to be overwhelmed.  
  
"_STUPEFY_, _IMPEDIMENTA_," cried Hermione. One Death Eater fell stunned, another was blasted backwards. The young witch looked around to see who her rescuer was. She saw Hermione, who motioned for her to use her wand.  
  
"_STUPEFY_, _STUPEFY_," the young witch cried. Two of her attackers dropped to the floor.  
  
"_IMPEDIMENTA_," yelled Hermione. He spell hit one of the two remaining Death Eaters. He flew backwards into his companion. Both went flying and were stopped by a tree with a loud Thump.  
  
Hermione ran over to the young witch to make sure she was alright.  
  
"Thanks. Who are you?" asked the young witch breathlessly.  
  
"Hermione. Are you alright?"  
  
"Sharon. Yes, I'm fine thanks to you." The witch turned and walked and stood over the three prone figures on the ground. She pointed her wand at them and said,  
  
"_Dior_ _Siem_." A purple light shot out of the end and engulfed the three in a purple light. When it disappeared the three people were gone. All that was left was black, burned grass where the three were laying. Hermione stared at the grass.  
  
"Th–they're gone," she stuttered.  
  
"Remember this Hermione. The only good Death Eater is a dead one. Thanks again." And with that, Sharon took off running, blasting a few Death Eaters out of the way.  
  
"_IMPEDIMENTA_," bellowed Ron. The spell shot out of his wand and flew straight and true, blasting the man backwards. Ron sprinted over to the fallen wizard. Ron rolled him onto his back and gasped in shock. It was Cedric Diggory. Better not let Harry see him. Merlin knows what he'd do, thought Ron, remembering the Tri-Wizard tournament.  
  
"_Enervate_," he muttered, pointing his wand at Cedric. Cedric moaned and opened his eyes. He stared at Ron.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your rescuer," replied Ron, standing up. He held out his hand and Cedric took it, allowing Ron to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Don't let them sneak up _STUPEFY_," shouted Ron, pushing Cedric to one side "on you," he continued. Cedric nodded.  
  
"I know. Thanks. I'm Cedric." Ron nodded grimly.  
  
"I know." Ron turned and saw Harry skidding up to Lily and James. He saw Harry fall and sprinted over, thinking his friends had been hit.  
  
"_IMPEDIMENTA_, _STUPEFY_," bellowed Harry. The two spells hit their targets. Remus looked to see where his help was coming from. He saw Harry and grinned. Harry hurried over, yelling "_STUPEFY_" and "_IMPEDIMENTA_," and pointing his wand randomly.  
  
Harry stopped and said,  
  
"You ok Remus?" Remus nodded.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I think you saved me, but others need help now." Remus pointed at something behind Harry. Harry turned and saw Lily standing over and protecting a stunned James.  
  
Harry turned back to Remus.  
  
"Will you be alright?"  
  
"Yes. Now go and help them.  
  
"_STUPEFY_, _STUPEFY_, _STUPEFY_," yelled Harry, the spells flying towards Lily and James at an alarming rate. Lily jumped as three Death Eaters in front of her fell to the floor with a loud bump. She spun around and her eyes widened as she saw Harry sprinting towards her, his wand outstretched. Lily pointed her wand at Harry, her mouth opening to send a spell to stop him.  
  
"_Imped_.." Lily's eyes glazed over and she slumped to the ground like a stone. Harry pointed his wand at a Death Eater he recognized. Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry felt the anger rising inside him. He had to fight hard to control himself. He couldn't lose it. Not now. People's lives were at stake and not just his own.  
  
"_IMPEDIMENTA_," bellowed Harry. Bellatrix was blasted backwards, landing on two of her comrades, who didn't look very happy.  
  
Harry skidded to a stop and fell to the floor next to James and Lily.  
  
Harry placed his wand to James' head and muttered, "_Enervate_." James's eyes flickered open and he sat groggily up.  
  
"Wha–," he mumbled.  
  
"Harry, you alright?" Harry looked up and saw Ron standing there. Ron held out his hand and pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
"Yeah. They managed to get themselves stunned." Harry turned and pointed his wand at Lily. A look of fear crossed James' face. "_Enervate_." James relaxed and Lily's eyes flickered open. She gazed up at Harry and saw his wand pointed at her. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him. Harry stared back. A sense of calm enveloped Harry. He became aware of nothing around him except for Lily. Harry noticed that e really did have Lily's eyes.  
  
"Duck," yelled Ron, pushing Harry to the ground. The calm was shattered. A jet of green light flew past where Harry's head had just been.  
  
"Okay, that does it," said Harry irritably. "_STUPEFY_." A Death Eater went down. It had blonde hair. It looked like Lucius Malfoy. "_IMPEDIMENTA_." A Death Eater sailed backwards through the air. "_STUPEFY_, _IMPEDIMENTA_, _STUPEFY_, _STUPEFY_." Harry was sending curses everywhere, dropping people where they stood. Ron quickly followed suit, although he only used the stunning spell. He was sending stunners so quickly that it looked like a stream of red light was coming out of his wand.  
  
By now James and Lily were able to stand up. James hissed into Harry's ear, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping _STUPEFY_ you." Harry shoved James out of the way as a stunner flew up from behind. "What does _IMPEDIMENTA_ it look like?" Harry turned and glared at James. "Now do you believe us? Ron, where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "_STUPEFY_. We better find her." Without a backwards glance at the two Potter's, Harry and Ron dashed off to find their friend. James and Lily stared after them before a green light passing a hairs breadth from Lily's arm brought them back to reality. They turned back to back and started sending spells in every direction.  
  
Harry's eyes darted wildly about looking for Hermione. He saw her fall to the ground.  
  
"_IMPEDIMENTA_," he yelled. Ron looked over at where Harry's curse went. He saw Hermione on the ground and was suddenly furious. He didn't know why.  
  
"_STUPEFY_, _STUPEFY_," shouted Ron. His spells hit two advancing Death Eaters. The way to Hermione was clear. Ron sprinted towards his fallen friend with Harry close behind.  
  
"Revive her," said Harry quickly. Ron dropped to the floor as Harry started shouting curses, some of which Ron didn't even know Harry knew.  
  
"_Enervate_," muttered Ron. Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. She smiled at Ron.  
  
"Thanks." Ron grinned, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. Ron suddenly remembered something Hermione had said earlier. "What was your spell idea?"  
  
Hermione looked confused for a moment and then smiled in recognition. Ron jumped as a red light flew past his ear. He spun around and shot a stunner in the general direction the red light came from.  
  
"Hermione, hurry please."  
  
Ron turned back to Hermione and made a big show of making sure she was all right.  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry urgently. Hermione and Ron looked up at Harry. Harry glared at them both. Ron blushed and looked at his feet, Hermione smiled.  
  
"Right, you two have to help."  
  
"Ron help me," muttered Harry. "Hermione, tell us what to do."  
  
Hermione began talking as Ron stood up and started firing spells in all directions. The field was littered with many bodies. Both sides had suffered heavy casualties. Most of the adults were using spells and curses that would kill.  
  
"Point your wand at the Death Eaters and picture only them in your mind. Then wave your wand like this," Hermione wiggled her wand in a complex pattern, "and say Impedimenus." Harry looked at Hermione, raising his eyebrows at the incantation.  
  
"_STUPEFY_," shouted a loud voice behind the three friends. Harry spun around. "_Protego_," he said calmly, waving his wand in front of him. This was one spell that Harry knew very well. The stunner bounced harmlessly off his shield and rebounded onto its caster. She collapsed in a heap.  
  
Pain shot through Harry's scar.  
  
"Arrggghh," he cried out, his hand flying up to his forehead.  
  
"Harry, what is it? Are you hit?" asked Hermione from the floor. Harry shook his head.  
  
"V–Voldemort," he choked out. "H–he's here." The pain in his scar disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Now, you two!" cried Hermione.  
  
"_IMPEDIMENUS_," bellowed three voices. A loud Bang emitted from the three wands followed by a jet of bright blue light. Ron, Harry and Hermione were blasted backwards by the force of the spell. They flew ten feet into the air and then fell to the ground with a loud thump. Ron and Hermione were unconscious as soon as they hit the ground. Neither saw the effects of the spell. Harry hit the ground, hard, but unfortunately for him, he stayed conscious. Harry gingerly touched his chest. It felt as if several of his ribs had broken. Harry lay on the ground trying hard not to cry out with pain. He was in too much pain to move so he didn't see if the spell worked either. Harry's vision suddenly darkened as if someone was standing over him. Before either could say anything, blissful, painless darkness enveloped Harry and he remembered no more.

Now please press the little button down here that says review


	8. Explanations sort of

Here's the next chapter

__

_Harry hit the ground, hard, but unfortunately for him, the darkness didn't come straight away. Harry felt as if several of his ribs had broken. Harry lay on the ground trying hard not to cry out with pain. Harry was in too much pain to move so he didn't see if the spell worked either. Harry's vision suddenly darkened as if someone was standing over him. Before either could say anything, blissful, painless darkness enveloped Harry and he remembered no more.  
_  
Harry's head was filled with murmurs. They sounded like people speaking but Harry couldn't discern what they were saying. He was still dazed and couldn't understand what was happening around him.  
  
Gradually things started to become clearer but Harry only heard snatches of conversation and realized he was lying in a bed, not a very comfortable bed but a bed nonetheless.  
  
"...three days..."  
  
"...no change..."  
  
"...were wrong about them..."  
  
"...told you didn't I...?"  
  
"...that blue light...?"  
  
"....you think they really are...?"  
  
"...do with them...?"  
  
"...not Death Eaters...?"

Harry's head was a lot clearer now. He could hear whole conversations and think clearly. He lay still listening intently to an argument in the next room. He wasn't sure who it was but there were about five different voices, gradually getting louder.  
  
"You were supposed to put them in the compartment. Why did you let them come back?" The voice was very accusing.  
  
"Harry was in trouble."  
  
"His name is not Harry," snapped a woman. It sounded sort of familiar. It had to be Lily.  
  
"Yes it is and the girl is Hermione and the red-head is Ron."  
  
"I can't believe you Remus. You are way too trusting," sighed somebody else. It was Sirius. Harry would recognize his voice anywhere.  
  
"You're complaining? You've never had anything wrong with it before..."  
  
"Well, we've never encountered three teens we don't know on a train that has very strong wards," interrupted Sirius.  
  
"Anyway," continued Remus, "if we'd gone about it your way, it would have been curse them first, ask questions later."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked an annoyed Sirius.  
  
"I believe them. It that such a sin to believe three sixteen year olds?"  
  
"You let the girl and the red-head..." asked yet another person. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione and Ron," interrupted Remus.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. You let them come back because their friend was in trouble?" There was a pause and then Lily said, "How was he in trouble?" There was another pause and then,  
  
"When Voldemort has extreme emotions like anger or he's really pleased about something Harry knows. Harry felt Voldemort was near and was in a lot of pain."  
  
"What are you talking about Moony?" asked James loudly.  
  
"Ron and Hermione told me. I let them back to help their friend. We left them in the office. They came outside and helped us. You saw what they did."  
  
"Yes but how did they get their wands?" asked an exasperated James. "You had them. Remus." There was silence. Remus didn't answer.  
  
"Remus," said James slowly, "What did you do?"  
  
"I left them on the table." There was a loud snort as Remus said, "They needed to defend themselves."  
  
"You GAVE them their wands?" exploded someone, possibly James, or maybe Sirius. It was hard to tell when they were shouting.  
  
"Yeah," said Remus.  
  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione needed to defend themselves as much as we did."  
  
"Stop calling them that," cried Lily. "I give up Remus." There was footsteps and then a loud Bang as somebody left the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"You are so gullible Moony," said Sirius.  
  
"Think about what you did Remus," said Dumbledore, in that annoyingly calm way of making a person feel dreadfully guilty when they had in fact done nothing wrong.  
  
"I did. I believe them and am going to stick by them. Think what you want. I don't care. I know what I believe. You can't deny Harry looks like you, James, with Lily's eyes. How do you explain that?"  
  
"Coincidence," snapped James.  
  
Harry tried to move, he was getting a cramp in his leg. It was a mistake. He moved his stomach as well. His ribs burned. It was all too much. Harry lost consciousness again.Harry's groggily opened his eyes. His vision was blurred. Harry could only make out shapes and colours. Harry instantly reached for his glasses. There was a loud crash as something breakable fell to the floor. Harry located his glasses and put them on. He looked around him. The room was very dark and had no windows. It was lit by soft lamps scattered around the room. Hermione and Ron were noticeably absent. Harry moved to get a better look around him and instantly regretted it. His ribs burned and he nearly cried out. Harry bit his lip and stopped himself. He had been in worse pain than this before, he told himself, remembering past incidents at school. What about the time all of the bones in his arm had been removed by that stupid teacher or the time he had fought the basilisk and almost died?  
  
The door flew open. Lily stood there. She saw Harry staring at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin your awake." She took a step into the room.  
  
"Ho long was I out of it?" asked Harry. He had lost all sense of time.  
  
"About six days."  
  
"Where are my friends?" asked Harry shortly, reminding himself not to move. Lily took another step closer to Harry.  
  
"They're alright. They're in another room. They've been awake for about an hour now."  
  
"Good." Harry closed his eyes. This woman was so irritating.  
  
"Look," she said slowly, "I know you have a right to act like that. Your friends are too."  
  
"I want to see them," interrupted Harry.  
  
"I don't think....." she began.  
  
"I want to see them," said Harry, more forcefully this time. Lily nodded and said,  
  
"Fine then. Hold on a minute." Lily turned and walked out of the door. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The darkness of the room made up for the horrible clinical white that he was used to when he had woken up in the hospital wing at school.  
  
A few minutes later, Lily returned following a floating Ron and Hermione. They were both unable to walk. James followed her in and quickly conjured up two more beds in the small room. It was fairly cramped now, with three beds. There was just enough room for James to conjure two chairs, one for himself and one for Lily.  
  
"You alright?" asked Ron pushing himself into a sitting position. He must have been in less pain than Harry as he was able to move.  
  
"Yeah, just woke up. What 'bout you and Hermione?"  
  
"We're fine. Can't move my legs though." As if to prove a point, Ron pulled up the woolen blanket and tried, unsuccessfully, to move his legs.  
  
"Hermione, if you ever suggest that spell again I am going to hex you with every spell I know," said Harry darkly.  
  
Hermione chuckled, winced, and said, "Yeah well, I didn't know it was going to affect us as well. But it seemed to work anyway. " Lily cleared her throat. The trio turned to look at Lily and her husband.  
  
"See. They're still here," said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you for noticing us. Now, what did you do outside the train?" asked Lily getting straight to the point. Harry bit his lip and pushed himself into a sitting position, trying not to cry out. He could feel his ribs healing but they still burned. He looked up and glared at Lily.  
  
"You don't believe us, yet you rescued us and kept us here until we woke up. Why?"  
  
Lily looked at her husband, hesitating.  
  
"Umm. We think we made a mistake."  
  
"Oh, so you've finally realized that?" said a voice from the doorway. Five pairs of eyes turned to the doorway. Remus was standing there.  
  
"I thought you refused to believe us. I heard you arguing with Remus." Lily and James stared at him.  
  
Ron frowned and turned to Remus.  
  
"Why did you believe us?"  
  
"Your story seems to make a weird twisted kind of sense." Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later."  
  
"And why do you now believe us?" asked Harry to Lily and James.  
  
"You saved us during the battle," said Lily slowly.  
  
"You could have killed us when we were unconscious, but you didn't. It took us a while to see it. What was that blue light anyway?"  
  
The two boys stayed silent. They looked at each other and then silently agreed to let Hermione answer since it was her idea. They turned to Hermione and indicated for her to answer. She smiled knowingly and said  
  
"It's similar to the Impediment Jinx in the fact that it stops attackers, but it is much, much stronger. It involves more concentration and strong will to actually cast it. It will blast people away from the caster and in a lot of cases it kills them because of the force at which they hit the ground. It can be directed at a certain group of people, skipping some in an area and affecting others. That's why, when we cast it, we had to picture Death Eaters when we cast it and that's why nobody from the Light was injured. Nobody was injured, where they?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
James nodded and said, "One person but he's alright now."  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened. I've been researching the spell for months and in none of my tests it..." She stopped and smiled slightly at the look of amazement on the adult's faces. Harry took advantage of the silence and voiced a question.  
  
"What about Sirius and Dumbledore? Do they? Because they seemed totally against it."  
  
Remus walked into the room and sat on the end of Hermione's bed.  
  
"I eventually managed to convince Sirius that you weren't trying to kill us all. I told him what happened with Sharon," he looked at Hermione, "Cedric," he looked at Ron, "and me." Remus looked at Harry. Harry had paled at Cedric's name.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Harry looked over at Ron, ignoring Remus. Ron nodded.  
  
"It was him, Harry. Sorry, I should have told you." Harry looked back over to Remus and shut his eyes again. He still had nightmares about. Everybody had said it wasn't his fault but HE was the one who told Cedric to take the Cup with him. If it wasn't for him, Cedric would still be alive.  
  
"Let's just take it together."  
  
"You're on."  
  
He and Cedric both grasped the handle.  
  
Instantly Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel his feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Tri-wizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at his side.  
  
From far away, above his head, he heard a high cold voice say, "Kill the spare."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a blast of green light. Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground. He was dead.  
  
"Harry. Harry. What are you doing?" Where did this come from? He didn't remember this. Harry opened his eyes. Everybody was staring at him.  
  
"Nothing. Just remembering," he said quietly. Ron and Hermione nodded slightly. They knew better than to ask because they already knew. James opened his mouth. It looked like he was going to ask Harry what he was remembering. Ron held up his hand and shook his head. James frowned but closed his mouth.  
  
"How do you know everybody around here? That's one thing I can't figure out."  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. They knew me and that bloody scared me." Sirius had appeared in the doorway. Harry looked away from Sirius. He knew his Sirius was dead. It hurt too much to see someone he loved standing in front of him when Harry had saw his fall.  
  
"Yes, I think if you want us to believe you unconditionally you have to explain who you are and where you come from." Dumbledore appeared next to Sirius.  
  
"Love to. But we still don't know where we are or how we got here," said Ron.  
  
"You're at our HQ in London. We brought you here whilst you were unconscious." Ron looked at Sirius and raised his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Not like that," he snapped. Ron looked at his friend. She was smart and knew about everything. Hopefully she would have an answer. Hermione cocked her head sideways and appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
"I've got it!" she shouted suddenly, making everybody in the small room jump. Harry's face regained his colour and Ron continued to stare at her.  
  
"No, really. It's that book..."  
  
"I always knew too much bloody reading was bad for you," interrupted Ron.  
  
"Shuttup Ron. Everything's the same, yet different. I read about stuff like this last year whilst both of you were still in the hospital wing." She paused for effect. "We traveled to an alternate reality." Hermione finished looking extremely pleased with herself. Her words were met with a stunned silence. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think..."  
  
"Harry, we've traveled time so why not realities? The theory is that there are an infinite number of realities." Hermione was talking very passionately. She believed in what she was talking about and she was going to tell these people whether they wanted to hear or not.  
  
"Hermione..." interrupted her red-haired friend.  
  
"Ron, shuttup. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Every time there is a fork in a world, a decision or something that could result in different outcomes, a new reality is formed to compensate for each possible outcome of one event. Some are almost identical and some are so different they are unrecognizable."  
  
"Hermione..." Hermione glared at the dark-haired boy who dared interrupt her. He shrank backwards and closed his mouth immediately.  
  
"I've thought about this and it makes sense. Trust me." Her words were once again met with silence. It was broken when Dumbledore decided to speak.  
  
"What she speaks is true. I too have read and know about this. I have known about the theory of alternate realities for a while, but I didn't know it was possible to travel to others. Tell me, if you truly come from another reality, what was the event that separates us?" Hermione didn't know. Neither did Ron. There was a long silence.  
  
"I didn't die," said Harry quietly, looking at his hands.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius. "I didn't hear that." He was standing by the door and Harry spoke to quietly fir Sirius to hear him,  
  
"I didn't die, they did," said Harry, louder this time. He pointed at James and Lily and avoided looking at Sirius.  
  
"Of course," sighed Hermione happily. "That would change everything."  
  
"Hermione's right. That would change everything Harry."  
  
"How exactly?" asked Sirius curiously. He was now leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"On Halloween in 1981 when V-Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, what happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
"W-what had that got to do with anything?" stuttered James. Lily burst into tears and James pulled her into a comforting embrace. Neither answered the question so Hermione looked first at Remus and then Sirius. She was quite uncomfortable with seeing Sirius but she hid it better than Harry.  
  
"This is a horrible thing to remember so I hope you appreciate it," snapped Sirius. "I'll simplify it for you. Voldemort came whilst Lily and James were outside investigating a noise. There was a loud bang and when they tried to get into the house, all of the doors had sealed themselves. The house filled with bright green light and then the Dark Mark was shot into the air. The house was just a smoking pile of ruins after they had finished. Voldemort had murdered their son, my godson, Harry."  
  
"Did anything happen to him?"  
  
"Who? Voldemort?" Hermione nodded. Sirius shook his head. "Nah. He left. Harry was just another casualty of war."  
  
"It's that prophecy. They cause so much trouble," muttered Harry. "It ruined my life."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore. Ron opened his mouth to answer but Harry stopped him.  
  
"This is my story Ron. I'll tell it." Ron nodded. "Firstly the prophecy is the one Trelawney gave when you were interviewing her for the Divination position. "My parents were murdered on Halloween. I never knew them. My dad tried to give my mum a chance to escape with me. You see this scar." Harry slowly lifted his hand to his forehead and moved his hair out of the way so that the lightning bolt scar was visible. There was a loud gasp as everybody saw the scar that had given Harry so much fame in the Wizarding World.  
  
"How did you get that?" exclaimed Remus.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go. Urgent business to attend to. Tell me about this later." Remus nodded. Dumbledore turned and walked off. Remus motioned for Harry to answer the question.  
  
"You can only get a scar like this when you are at the receiving end of a powerful, evil curse." Harry paused. "I was at the receiving end of the killing curse." There was a loud gasp as all of the adults in the room heard this.  
  
"H-how did you survive it?" asked Lily  
  
"My mother died to save me," he replied without looking at the red-haired woman. "The curse rebounded off of me and hit the caster, who then disappeared for ten years trying to regain his strength."  
  
"I'm sorry about that but what has this got to do with what I told you?" asked Sirius. Harry didn't answer straight away. He looked back down at his hands.  
  
"My parents are Lily and James Potter and the curse rebounded onto Voldemort whom everybody thought was dead for fourteen years but us three have known he wasn't since we were in our first year at school and who keeps trying to kill me because of some stupid prophecy." Harry said it quickly without taking a breath. He immediately looked away. It was very clear to everybody in the room that he hadn't want to say any of that.  
  
Nobody said anything. To say that the adults looked shocked would have been an understatement. Lily looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
Remus regained his voice first.  
  
"Okay then. I think you better explain everything." Lily made a move forward as if she was going to hug Harry, but then she seemed to think better of it. Harry was glad. It wouldn't have done his ribs any good if she had hugged him.  
  
Harry looked very upset at what Remus said. Remus quickly realized he probably had some very horrible things in his past that he didn't want to remember.  
  
"Okay Harry, if you don't want to tell us everything, just give us enough to understand." Harry relaxed at this. He nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you some of it. Ron, Hermione, interrupt whenever you want." Hermione interrupted immediately. She appeared to have wanted to say this for a while.  
  
"Remus, when you first asked us our names why did you think we were lying?" Remus turned around on the end of the bed to face Hermione  
  
"It was hard to believe because you were using the names of two people whom we knew to be dead and one which is obviously a muggle name, yet she was a witch."  
  
"I'm guessing it's the boys who are dead here. I know Harry is, but what happened to Ron's counterpart and what is so wrong with a muggle-born witch?"  
  
The adults looked uneasily at each other. Nobody looked as if they were going to answer.  
  
"Well?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
Finally Lily answered. She moved away from her husband but her eyes were very red.  
  
"Two years ago Ron Weasley was trying to save his sister from capture. She survived and we found her injured but alive and safe. Unfortunately Ron had died but it looked like it had taken several Death Eaters to stop him. "Hermione, you have to understand this. There are no muggle-born witches or wizards anymore." Hermione frowned at Lily. Lily looked at her husband and then back at Hermione. "When a witch or wizard is born into a muggle family, the entire immediate family is murdered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They don't what to 'pollute our race'."  
  
"W-what!" Hermione, for once, was lost for words. She looked horrified. Ron gave her a sympathetic look. He wanted to hug her but he couldn't move. He spoke next.  
  
"If You-Know-, oh alright Harry, don't look at me like that. If...Voldemort, there, I said it. If He kills muggle-borns what happens to muggles, halfbloods and purebloods?"  
  
James answered this time.  
  
"You know this is really strange. Everybody here knows all this stuff. I've never had to explain it before. Muggles are treated like slaves; halfbloods are treated like the dregs of the earth and purebloods, depending on whether they are Light or Dark, either have Voldemort ruling through them or they lose everything and are forced to hide."  
  
"Like us," added Lily.  
  
Ron and Hermione just stared at James trying to digest what he had said. Harry listened without saying a word. James turned to Harry and said,  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
Harry's shoulders started shaking. It looked like he was crying.  
  
"Are you alright mate?" asked Ron. Harry looked up at Ron. Ron's eyes widened. Harry wasn't crying......he was laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Ron curiously. "I don't see anything funny about that." Harry stopped laughing. He coughed and said,  
  
"Sorry. It's just really funny. I just thought of two very strange things. Don't ask me why." Harry looked up at Sirius and then quickly back down at his hands. "I bet your mum wasn't too happy when you chose to fight for the Light side."  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione and they both burst out laughing. Sirius looked indignantly at the laughing pair. He was about to say something when Harry started talking again. "From Voldemort's point of view I can see why he treats people differently, but honestly. He treats witches and wizards like the dregs of the earth and he is one of them."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Remus. He spun around on the bed to face Harry.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. Some people were just so slow. Harry didn't know how he ever had a sensible conversation with these two.  
  
"Didn't you know? Voldemort's a halfblood. Dad's a muggle and mum's a witch."  
  
"No. Both his parents were magical," corrected Remus. Harry shook his head again.  
  
"They weren't."  
  
"He's telling the truth you know," said Hermione  
  
"Yeah. V-Voldemort's full of ridiculous pureblood and tainted blood nonsense but he ain't even a pureblood," added Ron.  
  
"I don't know where you heard this you three, but you're wrong," said Lily.  
  
"I don't think so," said Harry. He looked over at Ron and Hermione. They looked very amused. "Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, whichever you prefer, told me so himself."  
  
James stood up quickly, knocking his chair over with a loud crash.  
  
"What! Arrghh, hold on a sec." James' foot had got tangled in the chair. He tried to pull it out but only succeeded in falling to the floor. Sirius burst out laughing and had to hold onto the doorframe for support. Remus just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded distinctly like, "Idiot." Lily smiled at her husband.  
  
"Do you want some help darling?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"No. There we go. Foot's free." James jumped up and immediately pretended that that incident had not happened.  
  
"As I said before. What!"  
  
Hermione and Ron chuckled.  
  
"Harry, tell 'em how you know."  
  
"Yeah, James'll probably fall over another chair if you don't tell him soon."  
  
Harry settled himself into a much more comfortable position. His injuries were almost healed, he could feel it. Harry then opened his mouth and began relating everything that had happened in his second year.  
  
"It all began when a House elf came to visit me during the summer..."

I won't be able to update for a while as my friend from the states is staying and we are going on holiday next friday for two weeks.

Now please press the little button down here that says review


	9. Introductions

_Harry settled himself into a much more comfortable position. His injuries were almost healed, he could feel it. Harry then opened his mouth and began relating everything that had happened in his second year._

"_It all began when a House elf came to visit me during the summer..."_

"...And then Dumbledore gave us special awards for services for the school and we won the House Cup for the second year in a row," finished Harry. His mouth was sore. It had taken half an hour of continuous talking to relay the tale. It would have been a lot shorter but everybody insisted on interrupting or giving their own opinions. The culprits being Ron and Hermione.

The adults were staring at the three teens, gobsmacked. They had not expected that story about the Chamber of Secrets. They were doing very good impressions of fishes, what with the way their mouths kept moving.

"A–and that all happened in wuh–one year?" stuttered Lily. Harry grabbed a glass of water and took a long drink so Ron answered.

"Yup. They get better. You know, we've never had one boring year so far. They've all turned out pretty much okay." Ron received a murderous glare from Harry. He quickly righted his statement. "Well except for the end of fourth and fifth year..." Ron trailed off into silence.

"What happened?" questioned James. He was eager to learn everything about the boy who was his son, in a strange other–reality sort of way.

Ron and Hermione looked nervously at Harry. Harry put the empty glass down and stared sadly at his hands. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, asking without words. Hermione finally shook her head and, looking up at James, said,

"That's a subject that we don't talk about. Sorry. It's too soon really. Too soon for all of us." Hermione looked sympathetically at Harry, who nodded appreciatively.

Remus stood up. "Somebody died didn't they?" he asked, looking down at Hermione. "Somebody very close to you three." Hermione nodded carefully.

"We don't want to talk about it. No offence to you lot of anything. It's just..." she trailed off. There was silence. Nobody was sure what to say after that incredible story, or to the fact that the three teens had lost somebody recently. There seemed to be no word in the English language that described how each of the occupants of the room was feeling.

"Well, I can feel my legs now. That's a good thing," chirped Ron, eager to change the subject. As if to demonstrate, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was still very shaky but he was all right.

"Do you think you'll all be able to walk?" asked Sirius. "It's just that...I think we should introduce you and show you around. There are still people who don't know you're here and would probably curse you as quick as look at you."

"Mmmm," mumbled Harry.

"'Kay," said Ron.

"Let's go then," said Hermione, grinning. "I want to get out of this infernal bed."

"Great." Sirius clapped his hands together. "Let's go."

"Sirius," said James, struggling not laugh. "They need to change first. They can't walk around in those horrible white things."

For the first time, Harry looked down at what he was wearing, and his face creased up in disgust.

"I'm wearing a dress," Harry yelled. He was not actually wearing a dress, that would be stupid. But what he was wearing could qualify as one. He had on a short white gown, like the ones you get when you go into hospital. Ron frowned at his friend. Hermione giggled and pointed at Ron's clothing. He was wearing exactly the same thing as Harry.

"Errugh," he cried. "Please can we have something else to wear," Ron begged. "I'll never live this down. Never."

"Ron, honestly. Who is going to know?" asked Hermione, a look of amusement on her face.

Lily waved her wand and a new pile of clothes appeared at the end of each bed.

"We'll leave you boys to get changed. If you need help, shout. One of these idiots will come and help."

"Hey!" cried James indignantly.

"We are not idiots," exclaimed Sirius huffily.

"Well, I'm certainly not an idiot. Can't say anything for these two though," muttered Remus, pointing at his two best friends. Sirius and James looked at each other and then back to Remus. He caught the evil look that passed between the two of them. He quickly backed out of the door holding up his hands for protection.

"No, no. I didn't mean it." Sirius and James leapt after him. "No, no. Don't. No. Arrgghhh."

Lily smiled brightly.

"My boys. Sometime I wondered what I got myself into when I married one. Hermione, come with me. I'll give you somewhere else to change."

Hermione pushed herself out of bed and rose unsteadily to her feet. Lily gripped her elbow and picked up Hermione's clothes. She led Hermione out of the room, closing the door behind her.

****

* * *

The two boys appeared, fully dressed in long scarlet robes, several minutes later. Nobody was outside so they walked slowly and carefully down the corridor. The corridor was large-ish. It was decorated in the same drab colour that the small room was. Once again there were no windows. Doors could be found on both sides of the corridor, all brown and almost exactly the same.

The boys found an open door and peered in. The room was sparsely decorated, holding only several small wooden chairs and a large table. Hermione, also wearing scarlet robes, was sitting on a chair talking to Lily. She looked up.

"Finally. You two take forever."

"Time to take the tour," said Sirius from behind them. Ron and Harry jumped. They hadn't expected him to be standing there.

Harry said nothing.

"Hermione, let's go," grinned Ron. "You take forever." Hermione stood up and walked into the corridor, hitting Ron on the arm as she went. Lily followed. All three friends were still very unsteady on their feet. They gripped the walls as they walked, trying very hard not to fall over.

Sirius led the small group through the door opposite. He led them down a series of twisting and turning corridors. He seemed to be going somewhere but none of the teens could figure out where, but then again, they didn't know their way around this maze. James and Remus seemingly appeared out of nowhere and joined the small group. The passages were all the same: drab decoration, brown wooden doors and no windows.

Ron turned to Harry.

"Do you reckon we're...?"

"Underground," finished Remus promptly. Ron turned to him in astonishment.

"We're underground?" Remus nodded.

"It's the only place safe from Voldemort. This place is huge and it's still growing. We have about four hundred living here."

"Four hundred?" breathed Hermione in astonishment.

"Yeah, but many are too young or too old to fight."

Harry ignored the conversation. He was too involved in his own thoughts. He barely saw where he was going; he just followed the person in front. There was way too much going on here. Harry couldn't understand how his death and James and Lily surviving could change events so dramatically from his Home. To be honest though, he hadn't even considered this before, as he had no knowledge of alternate realities.

"Oof." Harry walked into the person in front. It was Sirius.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry. He still could not look this man in the eye.

"That's alright. Don't worry." Sirius smiled. Harry shuffled quickly back to his two friends, making sure Lily was between himself and Sirius. Sirius raised his eyebrows. Why did the boy seem so unwilling to look at him, let alone talk to him?

James sidled up to his friend.

"I've wondered that too," he whispered. "All three seem to be uncomfortable around you. I thought maybe it was just me seeing it."

"I wonder what it is."

"I don't think we should ask. Not yet anyway." Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay you three," Sirius said loudly, "time for you to meet everybody." James pushed open a small wooden door that had been hidden behind Sirius and walked through. Everybody else followed, the three teens a little nervously. They didn't know what to expect.

They stepped inside a huge cavern in the rock. Harry looked around him in awe. He could hear Hermione eagerly questioning Remus about how it had been made. The cavern walls soared about fifty feet above them, finishing in a dome at the top. The cavern itself was easily four times the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was very grey and dull, but lit very brightly. Harry couldn't see where the light came from. There were no openings of any kind for light to filter through and no visible lighting system. Hundreds of people were scattered around the cavern, talking and in the case of the younger ones, messing about and playing. There were natural protrusions in the rock which served as seats for many of the older people.

Harry snapped back to reality. James and Sirius were trying to get everybody's attention but it was hopeless. There was too much noise and people were too preoccupied with whatever else they were doing. Ron and Hermione found the whole situation very funny and were being no help. Harry smiled. He could see now why James and Sirius were very popular whilst they were still alive at Home. Harry remembered a similar situation to this from when he was at the Quidditch World Cup. He pushed his way past Remus, Ron and Lily and stopped in front of James, pointidly ignoring Sirius.

"Here. Try this," he said, rolling his eyes. Harry pointed his wand at James' throat and said, "_Sonorus_."

"What good will that do?" asked Sirius.

Harry ignored him and smirked at James.

"Well, talk then you twit."

"HEY!" said James tentatively. He was not sure what to expect. Both he and Sirius jumped back in alarm. James' voice echoed over the noise, bouncing off the walls of the cave. The babble in the cavern ceased abruptly as everyone turned to see where the loud voice was coming from.

"Talk you idiot," hissed Harry as he walked back to stand next to Hermione. Ron caught Harry's eye and gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Way to go. I thought they'd never do it."

"I would like to introduce you to three people," said James slowly, his voice reverberating around the cavern. He had trouble adjusting to his new and improved loud voice.

Lily and Remus pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione ever so slightly, encouraging them forwards. The three friends took the hint and shuffled forwards to stand between James and Sirius.

"This is Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are our guests here, and will be staying until such time as we can send them home. I want you treat them with the respect and courtesy that you treat everybody else with here."

At these words people immediately started protesting.

"We don't even know them."

"Where'd they come from?"

"How'd they get here?"

"Why should we?"

James silenced them all with a very frosty glare.

"AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED!" James' voice was louder than intended because he was now shouting with an already loud voice. "They have done nothing to convince us they're with Voldemort. If you remember when we were fighting. The blue light that enveloped all of the Death Eaters?" A few hesitant nods. "These three," he gestured at the teens standing by his side, "cast that spell and stopped them. They were unconscious for several days but they had saved us. I think that entitles them to some respect." James stopped and looked around. When his gaze rested on certain people they answered him with meek nods. He smiled.

"Excellent. Right then, Molly, Arthur, I want to talk to you." The two people in question made their way slowly over. The babble and hubbub gradually continued as if nothing had happened.

James turned to Harry and whispered, or at least tried to. It didn't work very well and he ended up sounding very strained and hoarse.

"How do you..." He gestured at his throat. Harry sighed and grinned. He pointed his wand at James' throat and muttered, "_Quietus_." James put his hands to his throat and looked at Harry.

"Talk then," said Harry, as if he was speaking to a child.

"Harry," he said, very slowly. His voice was back to normal, if a little hoarse. James looked very relieved.

"Thanks. How'd do you do that?"

Harry smirked.

"Learnt it at the Quidditch World Cup." He looked over and Ron and Hermione, who grimaced at the memory of it. Remus and Lily both noticed the reaction.

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"You don't wanna know," answered Ron. He was stopped from saying anything as Molly and Arthur arrived and stood next to Sirius. Molly glanced questionally at James, who quickly pointed at Ron. Molly followed his hand, noticed Ron, screamed and promptly fainted in her husband's arms.

"James," he growled. "What is the meaning of this? Who is he?"

"We'd better talk," James said carefully, gingerly touching his neck. His throat hurt. He quickly walked back out of the door. Sirius helped Arthur pick up and carry his wife. Remus ushered them quickly out of the door. Lily followed with the teens bringing up the rear. The door slammed behind them.

Ron was staring at Molly and Arthur as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ron, what's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"Them," he pointed at the receding figures of Arthur and Molly. "They look so different." And indeed they did. Molly Weasley could no longer be described as a short, plump woman. Molly had a slim figure and appeared almost as tall as her husband. Her kindly face seemed hardened and worn, as if she had given up on being happy a long time ago. Arthur was not balding; he had a full head of red hair. Ron looked exactly like him. Both looked much older than they were and had tired battle-weary faces.

"I know. They look so different. I almost didn't recognise them. Probably wouldn't have if they hadn't been called over," said Harry.

"I think it's this war. Here they never had a break from the war," added Hermione.

"Are you three coming?" shouted Lily back up the passage.

"Yeah hold on," called back Harry. The three of them walked quickly down the passage after Lily.

****

* * *

Lily led the three teens into a separate room to Arthur and Molly. Between the three of them, James, Sirius and Remus told the Weasley's everything. Lily thought it best that Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't present. It would only make things much more uncomfortable than they already were.

****

* * *

The door opened and James, Sirius and Remus walked into the room.

"Where's..." began Lily.

"They went back to their room. It's a lot to take in. they needed time to digest the information," answered James. "Anyhow, it's been a relatively quiet day today. Thingummy's using the information we extracted from our prisoner." At a curious look from Hermione, James said, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She deserves to die," spat Harry angrily.

"What?" asked Sirius. "How do you know my good-for-nothing cousin?"

Ron ignored Sirius; he didn't like talking to him if he could help it, and instead said to Harry,

"She's evil, I know mate, but calm down. She didn't do it here." Harry glowered at his friend. Ron shut his mouth quickly.

"She hasn't done what? What did she do to you?" asked Remus. Harry gave Remus the same look he gave Ron. His eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him.

"It was her wasn't it? She killed the somebody close to you," he said softly. Harry nodded sadly.

"Was her fault," he murmured.

"Anyway," said James, eager to continue. All of his talk of death and things he didn't understand made him uncomfortable. "Anyway, they're using it to come up with a plan of action against him."

Hermione yawned loudly. She clapped a hand to her mouth and muttered, "'scuse me." Ron yawned immediately afterwards and then, to prove it was contagious, so did Harry.

Lily began talking in a very motherly way.

"You three need sleep. You've had enough to do for one day. Off you go. Sirius, take them back to their rooms."

Sirius stood up and made towards the door when Harry spoke.

"Don't want to go back to there. Had enough lying down for a while. Can we just stay here and go to sleep here?"

"I-if you want to. I suppose."

"Don't worry Lils. I'll stay with them. You lot go off to bed. I'm too wide-awake to sleep. Anyway, I want to see if Wotsisname comes up with anything."

"Are you sure?"

James nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, sure am sure." He wanted to stay close to Harry and his friends. He felt very protective of them, even though they weren't his children.

Ron's head was falling dangerously close to the table he was sitting at. Remus noticed just in time and transfigured a woodchip into a pillow. There was a quiet _flump_ as Ron reached the pillow. Remus quickly did the same for Harry and Hermione. There was another two _flumps_ as two more heads reached the pillows. James looked pointedly at the door. Lily shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am not tired. Besides, can't I stay with my husband and his friends?" Lily smiled and perched herself on her husband's lap.

The four friends chatted for ages through the night. It always amazed Lily how much they could find to talk about. Lily kept looking fondly at the boy who, in a way, was her son. It amazed her how much Harry looked like, or would have looked like, his father. Harry and his friends always seemed alert and even thought it wasn't entirely obvious, Lily could see they were always watching, everything that happened they saw. It saddened Lily to see three people as young as these, who had not had the life she had known for twenty or so years, know so much despair and pain. She saw it when she looked into Harry's green eyes. She saw a sixteen-year-old who had seen far too much in his short years. She also saw it in Ron and Hermione's; it was less, but still there.

There was a loud _knock_ at the door. Harry sat up immediately, his wand clutched in his hand. He relaxed then he saw where he was. Hermione and Ron jerked up, seemingly upset at being woken up.

The door opened somebody stood in the doorway. Neither Ron, Harry nor Hermione could see who it was. The door obscured their view.

"James, everything's all set. They just need your approval." The voice sounded strangely familiar but Harry couldn't figure out who it was. He looked quickly at his two friends. They shrugged. They had no idea either.

"Tell them to do it." James looked sideways at his guests and motioned the speaker forwards.

"Come and meet our three guests." The speaker stepped into the light. Harry clenched his fists. He felt the anger rising up inside him. Ron and Hermione glanced fearfully at Harry, afraid of what he might do.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry. I'd like you to meet Peter Pettigrew."


	10. Pettigrew

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_Come and meet our three guests." The speaker stepped into the light. Harry clenched his fists. He felt the anger rising up inside him. Ron and Hermione glanced fearfully at Harry, afraid of what he might do. _

"_Ron, Hermione, Harry. I'd like you to meet Peter Pettigrew."_

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Pettigrew.

"_STUPEFY_," he yelled. The incident happened to quick for anybody to react.

"What the hell...?" cried James, taking a step towards his fallen friend. Harry spun round to look at him.

"What!" snapped Harry, the hostility evident in his voice. Harry's eyes blazed. James jerked backwards. Harry turned back to Pettigrew. James couldn't see what Harry was going to do next but Sirius could. He leapt at Harry before the boy could utter a single word. They went rolling around the floor each trying to get the better of the other. Sirius was stronger and he eventually won. He sat on Harry, pinning him to the ground, a triumphant expression on his face, Harry's wand clutched in his wrist.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. She was terrified for her friend but unable to do anything.

"Get off!" growled Harry, struggling in vain to get Sirius off of him.

"What was that for?" squeaked Pettigrew. James had apparently awakened him. Pettigrew stood up.

"Gerrof!" growled Harry again.

Hermione and Ron slowly stood up and edged up to Sirius and Harry. They glanced at each other and silently agreed on a plan of action. Ron slowly mouthed the words 'one, two, three.' On three they both bulled into Sirius, sending him clear of Harry. Hermione had the sense to grab Harry's wand out of Sirius' hand before they hit him. Ron pulled Harry to his feet and Hermione passed Harry his wand. He smiled gratefully at her.

"What the BLOODY HELL was that for?" bellowed Sirius from the other side of the room. He was holding his arm where it had smacked the wall. Hermione and Ron both had their wands out.

"Don't move," said Harry, his voice dripping with venom.

"Harry," said Lily warningly. "What are you doing? Why did you attack Peter?"

"You don't know do you?" laughed Harry. He turned to his friends. "They don't know," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Thin snake like cords shot out of Hermione's wand and immediately twisted themselves around Pettigrew.

"Hermione!" shrieked Lily. "What are you doing?"

"If we're wrong we'll apologise," Hermione said quickly. She didn't like anybody thinking badly of her.

"No we won't," snarled Harry. "He's only getting what's coming to him." James' hand moved towards his pocket as if to grab his own wand. Harry turned on him.

"Don't move," he snapped coldly. These people were not going to stop him from finishing what Remus and Sirius had started two years before. James raised his hands in defeat and took a step backwards, away from the enraged boy.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Wait," she whispered. Harry calmed down slightly, surprised at the calmness of his friends' voice. She turned to Lily.

"Who was your Secret Keeper?"

"W-what?" Lily took a seat on the chair that Hermione had vacated.

"For the Fidelius Charm. Who was Secret Keeper," Hermione repeated.

"It was supposed to be Sirius but we changed at the last moment to Peter. What's that...?" Lily was very confused. She didn't understand what the trio were talking about.

"See Hermione," interrupted Harry. "It's the same and they don't know what happened." He laughed coldly.

"What's this got to do with me?" asked Pettigrew fearfully. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Pettigrew.

"You. It's your fault; it's all your fault." James and Sirius jumped in front of Pettigrew. They weren't going to let Harry do anything to their friend.

"Get out of the way!" snapped Harry. Ron and Hermione stood either side of Harry, backing up their friend.

Sirius shook his head.

"Not until you tell us what the hell is going on."

Harry said nothing.

"Harry," muttered Ron, "tell them or they won't understand."

"Fine." He took a step backwards and lowered his wand a little, and James and Sirius relaxed slightly.

"This piece of filth is the reason I have no parents and you have no son. This cringing bit of filth would have seen us die without turning a hair." Without realising it, Harry was echoing exactly what his godfather had said in the Shrieking Shack just over two years before. "His own stinking skin meant more to him than his whole family."

"What are you talking about?" asked James, moving towards Harry.

"He betrayed you. He betrayed us. He sold you to Voldemort and didn't even care."

"How dare you," said James furiously. "We trust you and protect you and you thank us by attacking and accusing one of our friends."

Harry shook with rage.

"OH I DARE," he bellowed. "HE'S THE REASON MY LIFE AND YOURS ARE RUINED. IT'S HIS FAULT AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE."

Pettigrew was terrified. He tried to back away but only succeeded in falling over, the bonds restricting his movement.

Ron spoke up, defending his friend.

"The little rat passed information to V-Voldemort for a year before you went into hiding. He didn't refuse to obey. He should have died rather than betray his friends. As they would have done for him. You said that Sirius. Two years ago. The first time that we met you." Sirius looked shocked as he heard these words.

"How do you think Voldemort got to Godric's Hollow that night?" asked Harry viscously.

Nobody spoke.

"Lily?" snapped Harry, turning on the woman. She shrank back from his gaze but she answered.

"H-he saw us when we walked outside and discovered where the door was..." Harry laughed nastily.

"How do you think he broke the charm? A secret concealed inside a single living soul."

"I told you he..." began Lily, looking fearfully at the enraged boy.

Harry looked at Hermione, silently inviting her to answer.

"There's only two ways to break that charm," she said knowledgeably. "Either the casters break it themselves or the Secret Keeper tells." Remus was about to interrupt when Ron and Harry silenced him with a frosty glare.

"I know. People in our world spent years researching the charm. Trust me there's only two ways to break it."

"He betrayed them. He was supposed to be their friend and he betrayed them. 'What was there to be gained by resisting him?' You said that you little rat," Harry spat at the shaking figure on the floor.

"Harry, you're talking rubbish," said Sirius.

Harry felt the anger bubbling inside him. He was livid by now. These people were not listening to him. Did they have no idea what had happened. Where they really that dense?

"I AM NOT," roared Harry. "HE'S THE REASON I HAVE NO PARENTS. HE'S THE REASON VOLDEMORT IS ALIVE AGAIN AND HE'S THE REASON THAT EVERYBODY CLOSE TO RON, HERMIONE AND ME DIES. SO DON'T YOU TELL ME I'M TALKING RUBBISH."

"Harry," whispered Hermione, "Calm down or you'll do yourself an injury." Harry pulled a face but stopped shouting. His face was bright red. He was so angry. How could he get through to them? They were putting their whole future at risk by letting that rat live.

"He's a rat and a sneak," said Ron.

"No he's not!" yelled Remus.

"Four brothers," muttered Harry slowly, looking at his hands. "Inseparable. They created a bond like no other. One wizard changed it. He corrupted one. The bond was broken. Two dead. One should be and the last left alone. The last of an inseparable brotherhood. Grieving for his two brothers and grieving for his lost friend. He's all alone."

"Harry," breathed Hermione.

"Woah mate. Where'd that come from?" asked Ron, his eyes widening in admiration. Harry had never said anything like that before. He realised though, that what Harry had said was right. It was true; it was just that Ron would never have said it that way.

"It was in a dream I had last night," answered Harry quietly.

When Harry looked up, James and Sirius were surprised to see his eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh Harry!" cried Hermione, and threw her arms around her friend, pulling him into a hug. Ron patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. He always felt uncomfortable when people cried. It made things worse when it was his friends.

"What was that about?" asked Lily quietly from her chair.

Harry broke away from his friends and looked down at Lily, wiping his eyes.

"Can't you see? He betrayed you. He told us himself just over two years ago."

"...grieving for his two brothers and grieving for his lost friend. He's all alone," repeated James. "What's that about?"

"Not telling until you lock him up. Or stun him. I don't like talking around him," said Harry simply. Harry turned away and faced his friends.

"Harry..." began Remus.

"I'm not talking," he replied. He refused to face them.

"Fine," huffed James angrily. "Sorry Pete. Maybe we'll get this sorted out. _Stupefy_." Pettigrew slumped over on the floor.

"James!"

"Prongs!"

"Thank you," said Harry turning back to face them. Ron and Hermione walked forwards so that they stood next to Harry instead of behind him.

"Well, what was that little speech all about?"

"You four," sighed Harry. "The Marauders." Sirius frowned at him. Harry said nothing so Ron spoke for him.

"That rat should be dead. He spent twelve years as a rat, my rat, afraid of what Voldemort's followers would do to him, knowing it was his fault their Lord was gone. He had to anyway. He framed his friend, who spent twelve years in Azkaban because of him. If people knew he was alive they would know it was him who was guilty for pretending to be dead. Another died fifteen years ago because of the rat and the other now is all alone. His friends are gone."

Sirius scrunched up his face as if he was thinking and then he said,

"Harry, you said at first two were dead, one should be and one's alone. What you just said, Ron, is one's dead, one was in Azkaban, one was a rat and one's alone." Both Ron and Harry nodded. "Well, your stories are different. You should make up your mind."

The two boys stayed silent so Hermione answered for her friends.

"They are both right. Both are two parts of the same thing. One died. One was in Azkaban and he is now dead." She looked quickly at Harry. He was staring at his shoes, his eyes filling with tears again. "Oops. Sorry Harry." Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend again. She was saying this all wrong. Hermione knew that she had a habit of saying things all wrong when she was nervous. Poor Harry. She looked back at Sirius and James. "The one who was a rat should be dead and the other is alone now. The only link he has to his friends is Harry."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"James is dead. Pettigrew betrayed them and is now with Voldemort. Remus is now alone and..." She looked directly at Sirius. "...Sirius was framed, was in Azkaban, broke out when we were thirteen and last year he was killed, no thanks to that rat."

James and Sirius stepped away from the prone form of Pettigrew. They looked down at him in disgust. Peter as a traitor? The idea was laughable but it made sense now. He was the leak, the traitor inside that they had been trying to find. He was the reason that Voldemort always knew about their plans before they had even completed them. Trust the traitor to be the person that everybody would least expect.

"Okay, this has been bugging me since you got here. Why do none of you look directly at me and why are you so uncomfortable?" asked Sirius.

"Because..." began Hermione, looking ready to hug Harry again if she said something wrong.

"It was you," interrupted Remus. "You were the one these three lost."

Harry nodded. "Sirius, you were my godfather and the closest thing I ever had to a proper family. Thanks to Dumbledore and that bloody prophecy, my life is horrible," spoke Harry quietly.

"Hey," said Ron indignantly, hitting Harry on the arm.

"Well except for you two." Harry looked up. His eyes were red and his face tearstained. Sirius sunk to the ground. He knew they weren't talking about him exactly but it still affected him.

"H-how." Harry shook his head and stepped away from the figure against the wall.

"Don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"You said I was killed." Harry nodded. "Who was it?"

"You lovely cousin. Bellatrix Lestrange," spat Harry. Sirius stared at Harry. "You know, she only hated you because you and Andromeda were the only Blacks not in Slytherin and the only ones not fighting for Voldemort. You told me last year."

Harry fell silent and looked at his shoes again.

"You know," said Hermione. "We avoided that subject since July and now we just blurted it all out to you. Can we have some privacy please?"

"Yeah, sure," muttered Lily. She stood up and walked out. James pulled Sirius to his feet. Between the two of them and Remus, they dragged Pettigrew out of the room.

"Don't untie or wake him up," said Harry bitterly. "You'll regret it." Sirius stopped by the door and turned. He met Harry's eyes and was surprised by what he saw: bitterness, anger, and too much pain for a sixteen-year-old to deal with. Sirius looked away, unnerved by what he saw. He shut the door, leaving the three friends in peace.

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM," screamed Harry. He fell into a chair, sobbing into his hands. Ron and Hermione caught each other's eye. It was too soon. Harry shouldn't have had to talk about this. None of them should have. They were all close to Sirius, ever since they had helped him escape in their third year at Hogwarts. Hermione could hold it in no longer. She burst into tears. Ron quickly embraced her and sat her down next to Harry. Ron pulled his other friend into the hug and the three sat like that for several hours. They had nothing to say. They just let out all of the tears and pain they had been holding in.

* * *

****

There was a quiet _knock_ on the door.

"What?" said Ron, letting go of his friends and looking up.

The door opened and Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Can I come in?" Ron shrugged.

"You might as well." Sirius walked into the room and took a seat opposite Ron.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, a little snappier than she had intended. Sirius sighed.

"Look I can see you don't want to talk about this but I really need to know. How did I die?"

"You can't expect us to answer that," shrieked Hermione. Sirius moved his chair slightly away from her. She scared him. When Sirius had first seen Hermione on the train, he had thought that she was the type of person who loved books, never broke rules and was generally a nice person. He had been proved wrong and that scared him.

"Look, I know I shouldn't ask you but I really need to know. It will bother me for the rest of my life."

"No, you..."

Harry looked up and interrupted.

"No. We should tell him. We'll get no peace if we don't. He seems too much like..." Harry trailed off. Ron and Hermione knew what he was talking about so they said nothing. Sirius grinned.

"Thanks."

"Harry are you sure?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded.

"We were in the Department of Mysteries..."

"What were you doing there?"

"Trying to rescue my godfather. We thought he was captured but it was just a trick because Voldemort wanted something and I..." Harry stopped. "I'm getting way off track." He glared at Sirius. "Don't interrupt me. Anyway, we were in the Department of Mysteries fighting Death Eaters. Lestrange hit you with a stunner and you fell backwards into the Veil of Mysteries and you never came out."

Sirius leaned forwards.

"And...?"

"And...er, Voldemort possessed me, Dumbledore stopped him and then we went back to Hogwarts?"

"No. I mean what happened to me? Er...the other me?"

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused. What else could have happened to Sirius? He fell and he was dead and gone and there was nothing anybody could do about that. Dumbledore had said it, Remus had, everybody said that Sirius was dead and he wouldn't be coming back.

"You don't know much about the Veil of Mysteries, do you?" asked Sirius, leaning back on his chair.

The three teens shook their heads. Sirius stood up.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Ron stood up, then Harry and then Hermione. Sirius opened the door and walked out. The three friends followed him. Sirius led them through a series of twisting and turning tunnels until the four of them re-entered the large cavern they had been in earlier, or was it yesterday? Harry wasn't sure. This time the cavern was empty. Hermione questioned Sirius about this and he replied that most people, except those on guard duty, were asleep. It looked very strange and somehow too large to be allowed.

Sirius led them across the cavern and through a set of doors that Harry hadn't noticed before. Here the passageways were darker and gloomier. Sirius picked up a large burning torch. Shadows flitted around the corridor creating strange images that Harry couldn't understand. Sirius led them right, then left, and then another right, middle fork, left, left. Harry soon forgot. He had no idea how Sirius could remember his way. It reminded him too much of the carts at Gringotts.

Sirius stopped in front of a large oak door. He placed the torch into a wall bracket and pushed open the door. Sirius beckoned Harry, Ron and Hermione in. They followed cautiously. Hermione took one look around her and squealed in delight. They two boys groaned. They were in a library of some sorts. Books lined the wall ten to fifteen shelves high. They seemed to stretch on forever. Books of all shapes and sizes littered tables and chairs scattered throughout the room.

"These are all of the magical and, upon several muggleborns insistence, muggle books that we could save. There are several thousand of them. I think somebody used to keep a record of how many books were here and what they were called but that was ages ago. Find some space and sit down. I'll be back in a sec." Sirius scurried off to the other end of the room.

Hermione walked over to the closest table. She picked the books up very carefully and placed them on the table. Hermione then sat down, looked quickly at the titles of the books, pulled one out and began to read. She looked up at Ron and Harry and smiled.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked. "You're making me nervous."

Ron and Harry made some space on two chairs. They were extra specially careful with the books, knowing Hermione would start shouting if they treated the books badly. She was like a mini version of Madame Pince, their librarian at Hogwarts. Harry shuddered at the thought. There was no way he was going to let that happen to Hermione.

Both boys sat down and started twiddling their thumbs. Harry hated libraries. He was always reminded of school and the fact that they had to take their N.E.W.Ts soon. Harry's eyes widened. How were they going to catch up on all of their school work if they got back? When, he corrected himself, when they got back home. He daren't mention that to Hermione. With a library as big as the one they were sitting in, Hermione was sure to find some helpful books and make them study.

Sirius appeared very soon after, a book clutched in his hand.

"I knew we had this here somewhere." He handed the book to Hermione, who placed her book gently on the table. The cover was very dusty and she couldn't see the title. She blew gently over the cover to remove the dust. Dust motes flew around her head and she started coughing. Sirius pointed his wand at the dust and muttered something. Harry couldn't hear because he said it so quietly. The dust quickly cleared and Hermione started coughing.

"_The Veil and all of its Mysteries_," she read. "What's this about?"

"You'll have to read it to find out." Sirius appeared to be excited about something. He was hopping from one foot to another. Harry looked curiously up at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup. Now read," he said encouragingly. Hermione stared at him.

"Not until you tell what this is about."

"Fine, if you won't read it, I'll tell you." Sirius obviously was too impatient to wait for the book to be read. "Unspeakables, before they all were killed, made the Veil their life's work. I think they found out almost everything that there was to know about the Veil."

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"I see you're impatient. I'll tell you then but you'll have to find out all of the finer details by reading."

"We will but only if you tell," said Ron. This man was starting to irritate him.

Sirius grinned.

"If this book is right, which I'm sure it is because those Unspeakables were bloody bright, then your godfather isn't dead."

* * *

Nice cliffie eh? As you probably realised now I am a firm believer that Sirius shouldn't have died. Tell me in your reviews whether or not you agree with me. I'd like to see what you guys think. Don't worry though, this fic doesn't center around that issue, it plays a minor part.

If you read this please review. It'll make my day.

I need your help for a bit in a later chapter. Do you think that if Voldemort had never disappeared in '81 he would look the same as J K Rowling described him in GoF and OOTP. I'm not sure and would like your opinions.


	11. The Veil and all its Mysteries

Guys, I am so sorry it took me this long to update. It's been what, 5 weeks now. All I can say is that I started college and now work at the weekend. It doesn't leave me much time to write this. I do some when I can. Hopefully the next update will be sooner rather than later.

* * *

_"If this book is right, which I'm sure it is because those Unspeakables were bloody bright, then your godfather isn't dead."_

Harry stared at Sirius, unmoving. Sirius frowned and took a step towards Harry. He waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Woohoo," he called.

There was no response from Harry. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, hit his friend round the head.

Harry dropped the book he hadn't realised he was holding. It hit the floor making a noise that can only be imagined because it is not actually a word. Imagine a full glass jar of pasta sauce. Now imagine it falling and hitting a pillow. That is exactly the kind of noise that the book made. Dust flew into the air and up into Harry's face. He immediately started coughing and spluttering. When he had finally calmed himself down and stared silently up at Sirius.

"W-what?" he finally stuttered. Harry continued to stare at the man who looked like his godfather. Harry looked very unstable, as if he was about to fall off of his chair.

Sirius laughed at Harry's expression.

"I said, your godfather isn't dead."

"How can he not be dead? H-he fell and didn't come out again."

Sirius nodded.

"Yup, he fell but you can get him back."

Harry wobbled and fell of his chair in shock. Sirius leapt forwards and hauled him to his feet, plonking him back on the chair.

"Hermione turn to um...page fifteen I think and read it to Harry. Hermione?"

Hermione jumped. She had forgotten anybody else was in the room. Hermione had spaced out as soon as Sirius had said 'You godfather isn't dead.' If Sirius was still alive then they had to get him back. Having Sirius back would change Harry and Remus. She hadn't seen Remus during the holidays but from what she could discern from his letters, he was as depressed and upset as Harry, although he hid it much better. It would make them both happy again. Hermione wanted to see Harry smile again. Sure, he had been smiling lately but it was forced. She wanted to see him genuinely happy again. He already had too much to deal with already, Sirius needed to be there for him.

Hermione gently opened the book to the page Sirius requested. The pages looked like they would tear or crumble at any moment. She questioned Sirius and he assured her that that was the reason there were so many spells on the book to protect it. It was an introduction, a simplified version of the information in the book so that a reader would know if the book held the information that they wanted.

"_The Veil_" she began, "_is one of the Wizardings Worlds greatest mysteries. There are few witches or wizards who know the true origins or purpose or the Veil. Even we, who have spent many years studying the Veil, are still not privy to all of its secrets._

_When first discovered in AD 69,3 the Veil was believed to be a means of communicating with the spirit world. This was a reasonable explanation as many witches and wizards claimed that when they stood close to the Veil they heard whispering voices_."

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry. He moved his head slightly indicating this to be true. She continued.

"_In AD 1205 it was common knowledge that the Veil was the passage to the spirit world and if a person were to enter then they would join the spirits, never to return. In AD 1206, William Fudge_." Harry snorted when he heard the name Fudge. Hermione glared at him and continued. "_William Fudge claimed that he had entered the Veil. He disappeared from his village for three weeks, giving no explanation as to where he was going. When he returned William was full of stories about where he had been, stories that, even to the villagers, seemed outrageous._

_William claimed that he had stepped through the Veil he came out into a world that was very similar to our world yet also very different..."_

"Sirius, does this have a point?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Yeah. It's just a bit of background information. It will help you to understand, to see it's possible."

Harry was staring blankly at Hermione, willing her to continue. He didn't look like he was paying attention, but he was. The truth was though; he was trying to get his head around the fact that he might be able to see his Sirius again. Harry blinked. No. It wasn't possible. Sirius couldn't still be alive. He was dead and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Everybody said he was dead, even Remus and Dumbledore. It was too much to hope for. It was stupid and he wasn't going to listen to anymore.

Harry stood up abruptly.

"'scuse me. I can't sit here and listen to this," he said.

Harry spun on his heel and stalked out of the room; glad his friends couldn't see him blinking back tears.

"Harry! Wait! Come back!" called Hermione to her friend. She made as if to stand up but Sirius placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him. Let him realise I'm telling the truth for himself otherwise he won't believe what is written in the book."

Hermione nodded, putting the book onto the table.

Ron rolled his eyes. He knew from experience that if somebody was upset they needed a friend to talk to. Ron jumped to his feet and ran out the door after his friend.

"Ron! Come back! Leave him!" shouted Hermione.

Ron ignored her.

Sirius sighed.

"Since they've both gone you had better read that book and tell your friends as I don't think they are coming back. They're probably more likely to believe you anyway."

Hermione felt terrible. She knew she should go after Ron and Harry but she also wanted to see if they truly could bring back Sirius. If he were back, everything would be all right again.

"Sirius," said Hermione suddenly. "What did you do with Sca–er, Pettigrew?"

Sirius looked at her oddly for a moment before answering.

"You know, we knew there was a traitor inside but we didn't know who it was. Never, in a million years would I have expected Peter. He was our friend. He never seemed the type to betray his friends. We interrogated him with Veritaserum, or the only form of it that we can brew–"

"You can't brew Veritaserum?" interrupted Hermione. "I thought that Sn..." she trailed off. She hadn't seen Snape around and she had seen a fair few people. Wouldn't they have known, she thought, that Pettigrew was a traitor if Snape was as spy? She'd have to ask Sirius later. This was too important now. But still, where was he?

"That who?" asked Sirius. Hermione shook he head and told him to carry on with what he had been saying. "We interrogated him and found the mark on his arm. That was all the proof we needed. Merlin knows how he hid it for all these years. We locked Peter up in one of the lower levels and I think Dumbledore snapped his wand."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I thought it was a great crime to snap a wand and was only done in extreme cases."

Sirius nodded.

"Yes, that's true, but Peter could escape if he had his wand or he could carry on being a threat."

Hermione nodded knowingly. It made sense. Something nagged her though. It was right there on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't remember. She gritted her teeth angrily. She hated knowing something and not being able to remember what it was.

"Grrr, what is it?"

"What's up Hermione?"

Hermione sighed in frustration.

"There's something about what you just said but...oh, I can't remember."

Hermione tilted her chair back and covered her face with her hands.

"Hermione if it's that important, don't think about it. It will come to you."

"Hermione took her hands away from her face and let her chair fall forwards. It hit the floor with a _thump_. She smiled up at, or rather across at, Sirius who had taken Rons' empty seat."

"That's a good idea. That'll work. Now, where's that book?"

She rummaged carefully through the books, looking for _The Veil and all its Mysteries_.

"Here."

Hermione looked up. Sirius was holding the book out. Hermione took the book and slowly opened it up to the page she was reading,

"Thanks," she said smiling. Hermione looked down to the page the book was open to.

"_William was curious about the Veil and decided that, as nobody else had, he was going to step through. William saw the world as he had left it except for the fact that he had stepped through the Veil. He entered the village and was suddenly terrified. Instead of seeing the people he had seen recently, he saw people who had died, most of whom he had seen die for he was not a young man, William fainted and when he woke up he nearly screamed in terror. His nurse, the woman looking after him was his younger sister. His sister had died over twenty years ago; she had fallen off a horse and got trampled._

_William didn't understand. He was afraid. He stepped through the Veil not knowing what to expect and now here he was faced with a new reality. He was surrounded by people who William himself knew where dead._

_William claimed that he was told by his sister that yes indeed, everyone around him were the spirits of the dead, but he himself was still alive because his body hadn't actually died in reality._

_William left after several days. He couldn't bare being around all of these people who he had seen die. Time, it seemed, was different between the Veil and reality. He was only gone for three days but everyone on the village told him he had been gone fore three weeks. _

_He told no one nor left no written detail of how he left the Veil._

"Oh how is that supposed to help? If he didn't leave any information..." cried Hermione.

"Hermione!" interrupted Sirius. "Calm down. You have to read on. That isn't the end.

"Oh right," said Hermione sheepishly. "Sorry. Um, where was I?" Hermione scanned the page quickly and found what she was looking for.

"_However he did leave behind a few words with his old doctor. What William said had never been truly understood, but it encouraged the Unspeakables in the new Department at the Ministry of Magic to find out what the Veil actually was._

William said to a Dr. Findus Verun, 'I found my feet and listened to the land."

Hermione frowned.

"I found my feet and listened...?"

Hermione had no idea what it meant. It didn't make any sense.

Seeing Hermione's puzzled face, Sirius quickly spoke up.

"Don't worry. No one had actually figured out what it meant because all of the test subjects have been attached to a rope so they could be pulled back. It was the safest way. Although if you read on then it explains more about their experiments. You can miss out this bit," said Sirius indicating about half of the page.

Hermione looked down at the book and was about to continue reading when a loud screeching noise filled the air. It echoed off the walls and seemed to fill every crack and empty space in the room. Hermione dropped the book and put her hands over her ears.

"SIRIUS!" she screamed over the din. "WHAT'S THAT?"

Sirius had paled.

Hermione couldn't hear him but she saw his lips move so she knew he had said something.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

Sirius ignored her. Hermione took her hands away from her ears and cringed in pain. The noise had now changed into a high pitched squeal.

"SIRIUS!" she screamed. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Hermione pulled on Sirius' robes to get his attention.

"..." The colour had completely drained out of Sirius' face.

Hermione couldn't hear him. She shrugged and pointed to her ears before covering them up again.

Sirius rummaged around the table and quickly produced a quill and parchment. He hurriedly scribbled something and passed it to Hermione.

**Breached wards–alarm**

**Apparition in or out**

**Death Eaters?**

Hermione gaped at him. She suddenly remembered what she needed to say. She took the quill and scribbled her own message onto the parchment.

_Pettigrew's an animagus_

_No wand/steal someone else's_

Sirius stared at her

* * *

"Harry!" shouted Ron. "Wait up Harry!"

Harry sped up. He didn't particularly want to talk to anybody right now. He hoped Ron would get the point. He didn't.

"Wait up mate!" called Ron again.

Harry sighed in resignation and stopped. He wiped his eyes quickly. He didn't want Ron to see. Harry gazed around him. He didn't recognise the passage. Down here the passage was roughly hewn stone. It was uneven and a lighter grey than in some of the other parts of the cave system. It was once again lit by an unknown source of light. He'd really have to ask somebody where it came from.

"Harry," gasped Ron. He was out of breath from running to catch up with Harry.

"What is it Ron?" snapped Harry. He immediately felt guilty for snapping at his friend.

"Sorry Ron. Don't take it personally. I just don't want to talk to anybody right now."

Ron waved his hand dismissively, still trying to catch his breath.

"Mate..._gasp_... you need to talk..._gasp_...to someone. You're my best mate..._gasp_."

Harry shook his head.

"No Ron. It's not worth trying. It won't work."

"Harry," said Ron exasperatedly, now in full control of his breathing. "You miss Sirius. We all do. I know how you feel..."

"No you don't!" cried Harry, leaning against the stone wall. "You couldn't." Harry slid to he floor, his head in his hands.

Ron was silent. He looked at his distraught friend sitting in the floor. Ron decided to tell Harry something, something that only one other person knew the truth about.

"I do," Ron whispered. "I do know what it's like."

Harry looked up at his friend, his face bright red.

"What?" asked Harry in amazement.

Harry's eyes followed Ron's as he slid down to the floor.

"I've never told anyone before but I know what you're going through. I lost my godfather when I was ten." Ron leaned his head against the wall.

"I didn't know you had a godfather."

"I did. He behaved like Sirius did towards you. His name was Jonathan. I grew up with him practically living at The Burrow. He was one of mum's best friends. He was like a second father to me."

"What happened to him?"

"We were...er...this is hard."

Harry crawled over to the other side of the stone corridor and sat next to his friend.

"What happened Ron?"

"We were in the woods by our house. You know the ones."

Harry nodded. He remembered which ones Ron meant.

"We being him, me, and Ginny. He was always doing stuff and taking me and Ginny places."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-FLASHBACK-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X 

_**Ginny was lagging behind. She was trying hard to keep up. This was only the second time Jonathan**_ (A/N Hime to Werewolf's idea. She made me put it in. My life was at stake ) _**had taken her into the forest. She was determined not to let it be her last. Molly Weasley had only just allowed her to go with Ron and Jonathan. Ron had been in the forest many times over the past year.**_

_**Jonathan taught Ron everything there was to know about the forest: how to live off of the forest, how to find the way if you are lost, how to tell which plants were poisonous, which plants treated different ailments and injuries, things like that. Ron loved it. He had the confidence of a typical ten-year-old. He knew that he was prepared for anything that could happen in the forest.**_

_**Ginny kept losing sight of Ron and Jonathan. They moved in and out of the trees and past large green plants that were twice as tall as Ginny herself. She didn't want to lose them. If she did then she knew she would be lost in the forest forever.**_

_**"Jonathan, Ron," whined nine-year-old Ginny. "Wait. Please."**_

_**Jonathan stopped and walked back to Ginny, Ron beside him.**_

_**"Well little missie. You're slowing us down. We'll have to do something about that won't we Ron?"**_

_**"Yessir. What?" said ten-year-old Ron, nodding vigorously.**_

_**"Go stand over there." Jonathan pointed about five steps behind him. Ron scurried backwards.**_

_**Jonathan looked down at Ginny.**_

_**"Well missie, what should we do with you?" He grinned mischievously. Ginny caught the look and suddenly knew what to expect.**_

_**"Don't you dare," she said dangerously.**_

_**Jonathan looked as if she were about to step back towards Ron but, quick as lightning, he leapt forwards and picked Ginny up, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.**_

_**"Arrrggghhh!" she squealed. "Let me down."**_

_**"Uh Uh little missie. You're too slow," said Jonathan, shaking his head. He grinned.**_

_**"Let me down," squealed Ginny again, pounding his back with her small fists.**_

_**Ron was laughing at the antics of his sister and godfather. Even though Jonathan was his godfather, he was Ginny's as well. The three of them got on really well and were very close friends.**_

_**Ron looked up at his godfather, his face shining.**_

_**"No fair. If you carry Ginny then you..." Ron stopped, Jonathan suddenly became very tense and alert.**_

_**"What is it Jonathan?" asked Ron nervously.**_

_**"Ssh Ron."**_

_**Jonathan put Ginny down and put a hand over her mouth, as she was about to protest.**_

_**"Be quiet, both of you," said Jonathan sharply. Both children shut up; they could hear the urgency in his voice.**_

_**Jonathan took out his wand and peered into the gloomy foliage around them**_.

Crack_**. Jonathan spun around. The noise had come from behind him.**_

Crack. _**Jonathan spun back around.**_

Crack. Crack._** Now it was coming from both left and right.**_

_**Ginny whimpered. She was terrified and trying hard not to cry. Ron moved silently over to her and gripped her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. Ron knew Jonathan would be able to handle anything.**_

_**"Ron!" hissed Jonathan. "Keep hold of your sister. Run and don't look back." Jonathan took up a fighting stance, looking wildly around him.**_

"_**What? Why?" asked Ron, nervously gripping Ginny's hand tightly.**_

_**Jonathan turned and glared at Ron and Ginny.**_

_**"Go, Ron, Ginny. You have to run. It's... Crap. Too late." Jonathan groaned in frustration.**_

_**The trees rustled even though there was no wind. Branches cracked. Evil maniacal laughter filled the air. Jonathan paled. Ron and Ginny took a step closer to Jonathon, their eyes wide with fear.**_

_**"Well, well, well. What have we here?" said a cold voice behind them.**_

_**Jonathan spun round, wand pointed at the person who spoke.**_

_**Ginny looked at the figure and screamed. The tall figure wore a long black cloak and long black robes. The hood was pulled up and the face masked.**_

_**"Malfoy," snarled Jonathan, pulling his two godchildren close to him. "What do you want?"**_

_**"Now, now Cauldwell," drawled Malfoy. "You should have know you wouldn't get away with it."**_

_**Lucius Malfoy snapped his fingers and ten more robed figured figures appeared from the trees.**_

_**"Don't think I'm gonna give up that easily Malfoy. I'll fight."**_

_**Malfoy nodded slowly.**_

_**"I know," he said. "But what about the children?" Malfoy pointed at Ron and Ginny. The two children shrank back into Jonathan's robes.**_

_**Jonathan's expression changed from that of anger to that of fear.**_

_**"Don't you dare hurt them. You're fight is with me. I did it, not them."**_

_**Malfoy smiled viciously.**_

_**"Aah, I see. You do actually care about somebody."**_

_**Malfoy snapped his fingers.**_

"**Wingardium** **Leviosa**," _**two voices shouted.**_

_**Ron and Ginny screamed. Their feet were slowly leaving the ground and their floating bodies got higher and higher. Jonathan turned back to the speakers.**_

_**"Leave them alone," said Jonathan, gritting his teeth.**_

_**"Why?" asked one.**_

_**"You're in no position to give orders," said the other.**_

_**Lestrange," he growled. "Macnair."**_

_**One cackled. It was the woman, Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

_**"Well done Jonathan. You do remember us."**_

_**"How could I not, Lestrange?" After everything that happened."**_

_**Lestrange shook her head slowly. She clicked her tongue.**_

_**"Jonathan, I'm hurt," she said. "When did we stop being on first name terms?"**_

_**Jonathan didn't answer. He was staring up at his godchildren floating twenty feet above him. Ginny was crying and Ron was biting his lip trying not to follow suit.**_

_**"Let those two go and I'll come. Let them go and don't hurt them," begged Jonathan, looking upwards.**_

_**Malfoy laughed. It was not a pleasant sound,**_

_**"Why should we believe you, Cauldwell? You betrayed us to that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore."**_

_**Jonathan looked back down and locked eyes with Malfoy. He smiled slightly.**_

_**"Bloody Hell. You think you're so smart? Are you telling me that even after all this time you didn't figure it out? I didn't betray you..."**_

_**"You told our plans to Dumbledore and had the Aurors try to arrest us when we arrived."**_

_**"Yes, I know I did that, but how could I betray you if I was never a servant of Him in the first place?" Jonathan stopped. All of the Death Eaters were staring at him. At least, that's what it looked like, it was hard to tell when they were wearing masks.**_

_**"I worked for Dumbledore and the Light. I was a spy." Jonathan chuckled.**_

_**One of the Death Eaters pointed their wand at Jonathon.**_

_**"We were just going to torture you but I think you should die now."**_

_**"Nott," spat Jonathan. "Typical."**_

_**Malfoy walked over to Jonathan.**_

_**"Now Mr. Cauldwell," he said icily. "It is time for you to die."**_

_**He nodded and two robed figures stepped forwards and took hold of Jonathan's arms. Jonathan could tell it was Crabbe and Goyle by the way they held him. The only thing they were good for was muscle. His wand was forced out of his hand and onto the floor.**_

_**Malfoy pointed his wand at Jonathan's heart.**_

_**Jonathan held his head high. If he was going to die he was going to do it with dignity.**_

_**"Fine. If you are going to kill me leave the kids alone. They won't tell anyone what happened.**_

_**Malfoy smiled coldly. Jonathan inwardly cringed.**_

_**No Jonathan." Malfoy looked up at the two floating children. "No. I think we are going to have fun with them. We'll return their lifeless bodies to their parents. It will serve as a lesson to..."**_

_**"NO!" Jonathan shouted. He was struggling against his captors. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Ginny and Ron. He couldn't bear to think about his godchildren getting hurt..**_

_**Ron and Ginny couldn't look at their godfather. They had their eyes screwed shut and were praying for somebody to come and help soon. They were terrified and didn't understand what was happening.**_

_**Malfoy put his wand onto Jonathan's chest.**_

_**"You are going to die," he hissed**_.** "Avada Kedavra."**

_**There was a bright flash of brilliant green light. Jonathan slumped to the floor but as he did so, a bright golden light left his body and shot up into the air encircling Ron and Ginny. They were now floating inside a glowing gold sphere.**_

_**Avery and Lestrange tried but were unable to bring the two children to the ground. The glowing sphere protected them. They didn't know what to do.**_

_**Malfoy pointed his wand to the sky.**_

**"MORSMORDRE**!"** _he bellowed._**

_**Something vast, green and glittering erupted from the wand.**_

_**Ron and Ginny looked up above them. Ron was terrified but he pulled his sister close, covering up her eyes. Above them was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.**_

_**Immediately a series of popping noises announced the arrival of several wizards.**_

_**"Leave them!" snapped Malfoy. "Let's go!"**_

**_The Death Eaters quickly disapparated as several voices roared_, "STUPEFY!"**

_**Jets of fiery red light shot through the clearing. There was a loud rustling and six people appeared in the clearing. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley and two people Ron didn't know.**_

_**"Jonathan!" cried Molly as she saw the figure slumped on the floor. She rushed over and fell down next to her fallen friend; she shook him, trying to wake him. One of the unknown people knelt down next to Molly. He waved his wand over Jonathan's prone form. A pale blue light covered Jonathan and turned a very dark scarlet.**_

_**"I'm sorry Molly," he said.**_

_**"NOOO!" wailed Molly. She broke down into racking sobs. Arthur knelt down next to her and held her shaking form. He looked up at the unknown wizard.**_

_**"Have you see Ron or Ginny, Sturgis?"**_

_**"No. Sorry Arthur," said the wizard, Sturgis, shaking his head.**_

_**Ron looked down.**_

_**"MUM!" he screamed. "DAD! We're up here!"**_

_**Molly and Arthur looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise.**_

_**"Up there," shouted Charlie, pointing up to the sky.**_

_**Molly and Arthur looked up and saw Ron and Ginny floating inside the golden sphere**_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-END FLASHBACK-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X 

Ron's eyes were watery.

"I'm so sorry Ron," said Harry sympathetically. "I didn't know."

"Me and Ginny never told anybody what really happened. We lied and said we didn't know. We didn't understand why it happened."

"What was that light that came from him?" asked Harry curiously.

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know what that was but it saved Ginny and me. I still don't know the whole story about why it happened. I don't know what Jonathan was doing with the Death Eaters or what he did and I don't know why they wanted to kill him. If I could, if there was even a small chance of getting Jonathan back I'd take that chance."

Harry smiled at his friend. Ron was totally right. He would do anything to get back Sirius back. Harry opened his mouth to say so when a loud, screeching noise interrupted, filling the air and echoing off the walls.

Ron and Harry leapt to their feet, wands drawn. Somebody ran past the, back the way the boys had come.

"Wait!" shouted Harry.

The person stopped and turned around. It was Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"What is that?" screamed Harry, pointing to the ceiling.

"Someone's breached the wards!" yelled Kingsley.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews. It means a lot that people like this fic.

Thanks for all of your opinions on what Voldemort should look like. It helped a lot. I haven't started writing that bit yet but I know what I have planned now.

Wow, I didn't think that there were so many die-hard Sirius fans as well.

**Okay, in response to a couple of reviews, I just want to make this very clear, there are going to be no ships in this story. I am a R/Hr fan personally, that's why I'm hinting at it, but I have no idea where to start when doing ships so I'm not even going to bother. I tried to put it in but it turned out to be rather pathetic and my sister thought it was so funny.**

I'm putting this in as an afterthought. If you think the flashback is silly, I just thought I'd tell you that it does have significance later in the story. There is a reason that it's there.

* * *

**Linsey: **You presume too much. I know, and I'm sure all of the other authors know, that Sirius is dead and is not coming back. I know that J K Rowling killed off Sirius for a reason, but this is fanfiction so I can write whatever I choose and whatever fits in with my fic. Just because I know he's dead doesn't mean that I don't want him alive again. If you don't like the fact that Sirius might not be dead, don't read this fic. Anyway, Sirius not being dead isn't a main point in this fic so what does it really matter.


	12. Little problems

I am trying to update more but I don't have a lot of free time to use the computer. Apparently I spend too much time on it so I'm trying not to hog the computer all day. At least it wasn't five weeks this time.

**This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer Miss Anonymous hp.**

**

* * *

**

_The person stopped and turned around. It was Kingsley Shaklebolt._

"_What is that?" screamed Harry, pointing to the ceiling._

"_Someone's breached the wards!" yelled Kingsley._

Sirius swore very badly. Hermione couldn't hear what he said but she caught the gist of it through the way his lips moved.

Sirius grabbed Hermione's arm and hauled her out of library. She had just enough time to grab _The Veil_ book and stick it into her robes.

The doors slammed shut behind them. Sirius pulled the burning torch off of the bracket and let go of Hermione's arm. He then started making frantic movements with his free arm. Hermione raised her eyebrows. What on earth was that man doing? She knew he wanted her to do something but she had no idea what.

Sirius sighed in frustration, letting his hand drop to his side. He gave up. He wasn't going to make the girl understand this way. Wait. Yes. That could work but would she hear him?

Sirius put his mouth to Hermione's ear and screamed, "GET YOUR WAND OUT!"

He drew back and looked at Hermione. She nodded and pulled out her wand. Sirius smiled. She HAD understood.

Hermione wondered why he didn't just get his own wand out. It would have been a lot easier to show her what he wanted her to do.

Sirius led the way back down the corridor, torch held high. Shadows danced around them, making it appear as if Hermione and Sirius were not the only ones in the passage.

Sirius didn't take Hermione back the way they had come. He led her down a much smaller passage. The ceiling was lower, just inches above Sirius' head. The walls were very close, making Hermione feel slightly claustrophobic. Hermione could lean against one wall and then stretch her arm and fingers out, missing the wall by inches. Sirius led Hermione down into the lower caverns. Gradually the screeching lessened until Hermione could no longer hear it. The silence was a very welcome sound.

Sirius stopped in front of a small wooden door. It was different to all the other doors that Hermione had seen. This door was smaller and older. Hermione guessed it must have been important because the door itself was hidden in the shadows alongside one of the walls. Hermione would never have noticed it if Sirius hadn't stopped.

Sirius put the torch back into the wall bracket and pushed open the door. He beckoned Hermione inside.

"Sirius!" she said, louder than she intended. "Where are we going?"

Sirius growled just one word.

"Pettigrew!"

Hermione walked inside and shut the door behind her. She was suddenly blinded.

"Sirius. I can't see," she said slowly. She was not very happy with this turn of events.

"Oops. Hold on a sec."

Hermione heard Sirius move. There was a loud crack, followed by a large bout of swearing and then a loud _thump._

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," groaned Sirius. "Walked into the wall." Sirius paused. Hermione had to stifle her giggles. "And I dropped my wand. Bugger." His voice was coming from the floor now.

Hermione rolled her eyes in the darkness. Men and in particular Sirius could be so stupid sometimes.

"_Lumos_," she muttered and the end of her wand lit up.

"Here."

Hermione handed Sirius her wand. Sirius smiled gratefully in the gloom and took it. He held the wand in front of him and crawled around the floor, hunting for his wand. Hermione thought he looked rather like a dog looking for a treat. She giggled as she realised what she had just thought.

"What?" said Sirius gruffly. He couldn't find his wand anywhere. It had to be here somewhere but where was it?

Hermione giggled again.

"I was just thinking how much you looked liked a dog, Snuffles."

Sirius looked up at her.

"Huh? Snuffles?"

Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Don't ask. Anyway I meant Padfoot. I just got so used to calling you Snuffles when we talked about you that it slipped out."

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously. "Dammit! Where is that bloody wand?"

Yes. That proved it. Sirius was completely and utterly hopeless. He needed a woman in his life to solve his problems, just like Ron had her. Hermione blushed, glad Sirius couldn't see. Where had that thought come from?

"Wand," said Hermione, holding out her hand. Sirius gazed at her quizzically but passed her her wand.

"_Nox_," she said, and the small corridor was plunged into darkness. Once again there was absolutely no light in the passage.

"Hey!" cried Sirius indignantly.

Hermione ignored him.

"_Accio wand_," she said softly, holding out her free hand.

"Ah hah," she said triumphantly, as she felt a long, thin piece of wood fly into her hands.

"What? What is it?"

"_Lumos_," said Hermione to her wand. It lit up again, covering the passage and its occupants in an eerie glow. Hermione looked down at her other hand. There was another wand in it. She passed it to Sirius, who was sitting, grumbling, on the floor.

"Is this yours?" asked Hermione sweetly.

Sirius looked at what Hermione had passed to him and his face lit up.

"I could kiss you Hermione. I don't know why I didn't think of that."

Hermione backed away, her hands held high.

"Glad to help, just please don't kiss me."

Sirius' face fell.

"Awwwww. Am I really that repulsive? Don't you like me?" he asked sadly. Sirius turned away and made loud bawling noises.

Hermione dropped her hands.

"Oh shuttup you big baby and stand up. Weren't we here for a reason?"

"Bugger. Oh yeah," said Sirius jumping to his feet.

"_Lumos Solem_." The corridor was flooded with a brilliant dazzling light. Sirius closed his eyes, shielding them against the glare. Hermione covered her eyes with her hands. After the dark gloom of the passage, the light was blinding.

After several minutes Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She squinted against the glare of the light. But was gradually able to open her eyes fully. For the first time she was able to have a proper look at the passage around her.

The walls were about ten feet high and looked very solid. At the top of the walls the ceiling curved upwards, ending in an arch fifteen feet above the ground. It reminded Hermione of a cathedral she had been to when she was younger. The walls were no longer a dreary grey stone, they were pale green. Hermione was confused. Why should they be different colours?

Noticing Hermione's puzzled face, Sirius explained, urging her to walk forwards at the same time.

"It's limestone. Don't ask why. We can't understand why there is even limestone here because about seventeen feet above us it's grey rock. It's really strange. Anyway, we use this area, well actually that area," said Sirius pointing down the tunnel. "As holding cells for prisoners."

Hermione was staring around in wonder. This place was amazing. She had never imagined that a place like this could exist underground. It must have taken absolutely ages to create.

"Sirius," asked Hermione. "How long did this place take to build or carve or whatever?"

Sirius turned to her.

"Um lessee...Moody was here...Arthur and Molly...before Sally...Tonks was little...Um...About twelve years I think.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in amazement. Twelve years! Hermione had so many questions floating around her brain, trying to get asked. She opened her mouth and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Why?"

Hermione could have smacked herself. What a dumb question. The answer was obvious, wasn't it?

"Well, after the attack on um...you know?"

Hermione nodded. She knew Sirius was talking about the Potters and Godric's Hollow.

"Albus discovered that the Order wasn't as safe as he thought it was. Within the next two weeks over seven different Order members' homes were attacked and everybody that was in the house was killed. It was then that the Inner Circle decided to start construction on these tunnels and caves."

Hermione frowned at him. Sirius noticed and quickly replayed the conversation in his head.

"You do know what the Inner Circle is, don't you?"

Hermione shook her head. She had been around the Order and its members for two years and she had never heard of the Inner Circle, and not that much else for that matter.

"There's a lot you don't know about the way the Order works. Doesn't your Order of the Phoenix tell you anything?" asked Sirius.

Hermione shrugged.

"No. We're sixteen and still at school. They don't tell us anything until we join and we can't join until we leave school."

"What!" Sirius was stunned. "That's stupid."

"Not really. Well the rule isn't but Harry, Ron and I are too involved for them to not tell us anything and yet they insist on avoiding telling the truth until it's too late. They want to protect us. Lot of good that does us."

"Honestly. How can they expect you three to complete Harry's prophecy if you don't anything about it?"

"I don't..." Hermione stopped, her eyes widening, realisation dawning on her face. "Hold on a sec. What exactly do you mean about us three completing Harry's prophecy?"

"I...oh shit! Don't you know what the prophecy means?" asked Sirius slowly.

Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"How do you expect us to know? Nobody ever tells us anything. We have to find out ourselves or eavesdrop. I don't even think the Order knows what it means. Anyway, Harry only found out about the prophecy last July, and Ron and I heard it a week ago when you found us on the train."

Sirius was bewildered.

"That...You...How are...What?"

Sirius couldn't string a coherent sentence together. He was that shocked. How could these kids have only just found out? What kind of people were in their Order anyway? Sirius took a deep breath and said,

"If you really don't know about the prophecy, I'll wait until we see Harry and Ron to tell you."

Hermione nodded. As much as she wanted to know what it meant she knew that was only fair since it was Harry's prophecy.

Hermione looked ahead and was relieved to see that the passage didn't go on forever. In front of them was another door and it was open. Hermione could just see through the door and beyond. The door opened into a vast cavern for Hermione could see the wall the other side.

"What the..."

Hermione looked up at Sirius and was surprised to find worry etched on his face.

"Sirius, what is it?" asked Hermione worriedly.

Sirius pointed ahead and sped up.

"That door is supposed to be shut and locked at all times. It's not supposed to be open unless somebody is walking through."

Sirius stuck his wand out in front of him and quietly told Hermione to do the same. He walked cautiously through the door. Almost immediately Sirius whirled around and dropped to the floor. Hermione rushed in, thinking he had been hit by a curse. He hadn't. Sirius was kneeling on the floor in front of a wizard lying awkwardly on the floor. Hermione caught a glimpse of bright red hair. The rest was obscured by Sirius' large form.

"Fred. Fred," said Sirius, shaking the still form.

Weasley? Hermione wasn't sure but judging by the bright red hair that she had seen, it probably was.

"_Ennervate_."

The wizard, Fred, moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Sirius looking down at him worriedly.

"Sirius? Oh Merlin," said Fred, remembering what had happened. "I'm so sorry Sirius. I tried to stop him but he'd surprised me and knocked me to the floor. We fought and I think he took my wand."

Sirius placed a hand on Fred's shoulder, holding him still.

"Calm down Fred. Please. Now, what are you talking about? Was it Pettigrew?"

Fred nodded.

"Yeah. He turned into a rat. I didn't know he could do that."

"I know. I knew what he could do. So do James, Lily and Remus. No one else I don't think."

"We do," interrupted Hermione.

"Yeah, but you don't count."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Sirius ignored her and talked to Fred again.

All four of us completely forgot about warding the cell against an animagus. It's been so long since he changed, we clean forgot. I'm sorry Fred. Are you alright?"

"Apart, from a splitting headache and a bump the size of a watermelon on my head then yeah, I'm fine."

Fred always seemed to make the best of a bad situation. He was so cheerful all the time.

"I'm so sorry Fred. Here."

Sirius put his arm around Fred and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull him to his feet.

"Hermione. Help please."

"Oh right. Yeah, sure."

Hermione stepped forwards and put Fred's arm over her shoulder.

"Right then," said Sirius. "One. Two. Three."

Sirius and Hermione locked their knees and hauled Fred to his feet. He cried out in pain.

"We'd better get you to the infirmary," said Hermione.

"Who are you?" asked Fred bluntly.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh. You're one of those kids Remus and him found," said Fred, indicating his head towards Sirius.

Hermione nodded.

"Sirius, where's the infirmary?"

Sirius didn't answer.

"Sirius?"

Sirius was staring straight ahead, his face blank.

"Siri-" Hermione and Fred followed Sirius' gaze.

"Oh no," whispered Hermione.

"Um this could be a problem," muttered Fred.

Sirius was silent.

In front of them, blocking the doorway stood six black robed figures wearing masks. Their wands pointed directly at Sirius, Hermione and Fred.

* * *

Ron and Harry raced through the passage following, or at least, trying to follow Kingsley Shaklebolt. They needed to because the two boys had been completely and utterly lost. Harry had just wandered aimlessly down passages, not looking where he was going and Ron had followed him. 

Dozens of witches and wizards had passed them. Each one had their wand out and looked alert and ready for trouble. Nobody said anything. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because the alarm was still screeching so they couldn't have heard what was said.

The alarm had by now changed from a high pitched squeal to and ear-piercing wail. Harry's hands flew up to his ears, trying to block out the noise. He looked over to Ron and saw that his friend had done the same. Whoever had come up with a warning siren that deafened people deserved to be cursed. Badly.

Kingsley led Harry and Ron through a small side door and into a large, brightly lit room. He slammed the door closed and the wailing abruptly ceased. The silence was a welcome relief.

"Thank Merlin," breathed Ron in relief. "Kingsley, why did it stop?"

Kingsley turned to Ron. There was shock on his face when he heard his name but the Auror hid it quickly. Kingsley hit the wall with his hand.

"Soundproofing," he said simply. "No sound in or out."

Harry gazed around the room. After all he had seen, he didn't think that anything could amaze him. He was wrong.

The walls shone brilliant white. Harry was immediately reminded of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. There were seats roughly cut out in the wall, scattered unevenly about the room. Several of these seats were occupied by witches and wizards. In the middle of the room was a large stone table that could easily have fit thirty people. Most of those seats were occupied as well. James and Dumbledore sat at the head.

"Kingsley. Do you know what happened or why the alarms went off?" asked James immediately, standing up.

Kingsley walked towards the table, shaking his head.

"No. By all rights they shouldn't have even gone off."

"I know. In twelve years it's the first time." James was worried. Everybody was.

James sat down.

Albus sighed.

"What in Merlin's name could have happened?"

"What are you two...? I thought you were with Sirius," said James, noticing Harry and Ron for the first time.

Ron let Harry answer.

"We were. I just um...needed to talk to Ron and we got a bit lost. Hermione's with Sirius in the library."

"Okay then." James looked back at Kingsley. "Thanks for bringing them here."

"No problem," replied Kingsley, taking one of the empty seats at the table.

"James, shouldn't we be finding out what happened?" asked a young witch from one of the wall chairs.

"Yes Penelope. Where do you suggest we start?" asked James, a little sarcastically.

"Just a thought," she said, folding her arms. She glowered at James.

Harry tugged Rons arm and indicated for them to sit down on one of the empty wall chairs. They silently walked over and sat down, whispering in hushed tones because they didn't want to disturb the adults or listen to what they were saying.

"So, what do you think happened?" asked Ron quietly.

"I don't know," replied Harry. "Where do you reckon Hermione and Sirius are. I thought he would have brought Hermione here."

I don't know. Oh bloody hell!" swore Ron.

"What? What is it?" asked Harry quickly.

"I've just thought. I think I know what happened."

"What?"

"Pettigrew. Wormtail. He must have transformed and released the other prisoners from the train attack."

"Oh no!" moaned Harry. "Not again. Don't these people ever learn?"

Harry stopped. He was uncomfortably aware that the entire room had gone silent. He looked up. Everybody in the room was staring at him and Ron.

"What?" asked Harry loudly, trying his best to sound innocent.

"Do you mind?" said a rather large wizard with a straggly brown beard. "We're trying to talk."

Harry stared at the wizard who had spoken. He looked familiar but Harry couldn't place a name to the face.

Harry jumped to his feet and pulled Ron up too.

"We'll go."

"Harry," said Ron urgently. "We have to do something and quickly."

"I know," hissed Harry. Then to the large wizard, James and all of the other people in the room, Harry said, "Ok. If we're gonna go can one of you take us down to where you're holding your prisoners?"

"Why do you want to go to the cells?" asked the large wizard suspiciously.

"Be quiet Amos," said Lily, glaring at the man. "Now, Ron, Harry. Why do you want to go down to the cells?"

Amos. Now Harry remembered who it was and why he looked so familiar. It was Amos Diggory. Harry had first seen him at the Quidditch World Cup, when he was fourteen, and then later on at school when both Harry and Cedric, Amos' son, were entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Because," said Ron. "We need to see a man about a rat."

Harry's head spun around and stared at Ron. Ron grinned back. What a strange answer to give them.

"Wh–OH BLOODY HELL," cried Remus, comprehension dawning on his face.

Harry's eyes widened. He had never heard Remus use strong language; but then again, this Remus had had a different life to the one that he knew.

"Right. You understand. Can you take us down there?"

Remus nodded slowly and stood up.

"Rem, wait a sec. What's this about 'cause I'll be blowed if I understand," asked James.

Remus uttered just one word.

"Wormtail."

James swore very badly, enough to make Lily say 'James!" he jumped to his feet.

"Lily, Albus, Amos, Sarah. Come with us."

The people in question stood up, confusion evident on their faces. Remus and James went swiftly out of the door, followed closely by Harry and Ron. The four others glanced at each other and then raced after Harry and Ron.

The small door flew open and eight people ran through. The spell Sirius had cast earlier was still in place so there was no need to cast another.

They raced through the corridor and crashed through the door at the end that had been carefully drawn closed.

The six adults spread out, wands drawn and ready for trouble. Lily made Harry and Ron stand between then and the door.

The room was empty. The cells in the room were empty. They hadn't been half an hour before.

"Oh no!"

"Where are they?"

The six adults started whispering nervously.

Ron saw something on the floor ten feet away. It was a scarlet lump. Ron tugged on Harry's robes.

"Look," he whispered, pointing.

Harry looked over to where Ron was pointing.

"Let's go and see what it is," said Harry quietly.

Ron and Harry darted forwards and squeezed through a small space between Dumbledore and Remus. Nobody noticed. The two boys dropped to their knees to look at the bundle. Ron picked it up and both stood up. Ron opened the bundle and immediately both boys swore VERY loudly. The nervous whispering ceased.

"Harry! Ron! Watch your mouths," admonished Lily.

Harry and Ron whirled around and Ron held out the bundle.

"What's that?" asked James, who stepped forwards to look at it.

"She would never leave this anywhere. Not like this. She knows what we'd think if she did.

Ron held out a book and what looked to be a long scarlet cloak.

"It's the book Sirius gave us in the library. And this," Ron thrust the cloak in James' face. "This is Hermione's cloak."

* * *

Yay! I got 100 hundred reviews. 

Firstly, thanks Dadaiiro, Emma Ackroyd,1mill23, Jeanne2, dacuycuy, Miss Anonymoushp, moonfyre for reviewing.

Secondly, thanks guys for telling me about the Thestrals. It's been ages since I read OOTP and I kinda forgot about it. I altered the last chapter slightly so that Ron and Ginny had their eyes covered up because they were afraid. I think that should sort out the problem.

Once again I need your opinion on something. I'm debating whether or not to do a chapter showing what's going on in the other reality. What do you think?


	13. More problems

Hey peeps. Look, I'm really really sorry that it took me this long to update. I've been really busy and just haven't had time. Especially the last three weeks. I've been studying for my drivingtheory test but now that that's over,I can update at least onceand write a lot over Christmas now.

**My thanks to **

**Miss Anonymous hp **Yes Remus does transform on his own. He decided it would be safer. It was the only way to hide what he was. Even after all that's happened, people still distrust werewolves

**dacuycuy **I haven't had a chance to finish the chapter in the other reality but it's halfway done. I'll try and put it over Christmas

**moonfyre **Awww,You made me blush.You're so nice

**Sor-Rin, Jeanne2, wolfawaken**

**For reviewing **

* * *

_It's the book Sirius gave us in the library, and this." Ron thrust the cloak in James' face. "This is Hermione's cloak."_

There was silence and then Lily said reassuringly,

"Now, don't worry boys. She could have just left them here."

"NO!" cried Ron. "You don't know her like we do." Why was he getting so worked up about Hermione's cloak? He didn't evenknow where she was.

"The very idea of leaving a book and her cloak…" said Ron.

"Ron, calm down," said Harry calmly. "Take a few deep breaths. Hmm. The Weasley temper. Interesting."

Harry looked at Lily.

"Something's happened to her, and Sirius too I'll bet." Dumbledore tried to interrupt so Harry pointed his wand and glared threateningly at the old man. Dumbledore wisely kept his silence.

"NO. LISTEN. Hermione's obsessed with books and goes mad when anything of hers is misplaced. She yelled at me for ages last year because I accidentally left a few of _MY_ books in the library." Harry put a lot of emphasis on the word _my_. "They had my name in soMadame...er, thelibrarian or anyone else who found them would be able to return them to me. Hermione had a fit. It was quite funny actually. She," Harry stopped. He was getting off topic. "She'd never leave a book, especially this one lying around. I don't even know why she was here."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. She'll be with Sirius wherever she is. They're around here some–" Lily stopped, for the first time noticing the absence of the cell guard.

"Sweetheart, who's on guard duty?" Lily asked James.

James' face creased up in thought.

"Ummm…Fred Weasley I think. Why?"

"James, do you see him anywhere?" asked Lily.

James gazed around expectantly.

"Ummm…No," he said stupidly.

Lily raised her eyebrows at her husband.

Ron and Harry ignored the proceedings and sat down on the floor with Ron hugging the book and the cloak tight to him.

Both boys knew in their hearts that something had happened to Hermione. They didn't have any idea how they would get James, Lily, (Harry still couldn't think of them as mum and dad) and everybody else to believe them. Everybody who lived in these caves thought their defences impregnable and believed everyone was safe. Harry and Ron knew from experience that no matter how safe you think something is there's always somebody else who can find a way through. Harry knew they were wrong. They put too much faith in their magic and not enough in their brains. Harry knew from experience that magic could be deceiving.

Harry put his hand on the floor for more support. He immediately drew it back, his hand dripping with a warm, wet liquid. Harry stared down at his hand and stopped dead still.

Ron noticed the sudden change in his friend.

"Harry, what's up.

Harry remained motionless.

"Harry?"

Ron hit his friend on the arm to get his attention. Harry was knocked out of his stupor. Ron jumped back in alarm as Harry leapt up, yelling VERY loudly. The six adults stared at him, stunned. Ron looked up, afraid his friend had gone mad.

"HARRY!" he bellowed, standing up. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"BLOOD!" yelled Harry.

Ron's eyes widened.

"BLOOD," repeated Harry. "There's blood down there."

"What? Let me see," said Remus in surprise.

Remus walked over and knelt down next to the spot that Harry was pointing at.

"It is blood," said Remus softly, without turning around.

Remus spoke very quietly and a pale yellow light gently drifted out the end of his wand. It hovered over the blood and then began slowly twisting and turned down to mix with the blood. The yellow light weaved slowly in and out of the red liquid, leaving a golden trail in its wake. It got faster and faster, weaving and twisting and turning until it seemed as if the red blood itself had turned yellow.

After several minutes the golden glow faded and the yellow light receded back into the wand. The blood turned back to its original colour as the light left it.

"Remus closed his eyes and then inhaled and exhaled very slowly. He wasprocessing the information his pale yellow light had given him. He was silent for a few moments before his eyes snapped op ad he spun around.

"What?" said Lily anxiously. "Whose is it?"

Remus stared sadly at Harry and Ron.

"It's Hermione's."

* * *

There was a loud _bang_ followed by a _crash_, echoing around the enclosed room. A pale light filtered through a gap in the small barred window, illuminating three unmoving figures on the floor. A shadow crossed outside, momentarily blocking out the light from the room. It was back and then quickly blotted out again, as if somebody outside didn't want the three captives to have any source of light. The light didn't appear again. 

Amidst the silent overpowering darkness of the room, a quiet moaning could be heard. The three people in the room were slowly and painfully regaining consciousness.

"Ohhhh," moaned one. It was a man.

"Ahhh," groaned another. It was another male voice.

"Oh my leg," moaned the last. It was a female voice.

Very painstakingly slowly the three figures pulled themselves into an upright position against the wall.

The tallest figure looked around intently, trying to focus on the other two figures with unfocused eyes. It was a losing battle as it was too dark to see much. The figure spoke instead.

"Are you kids alright?"

"Yeah," replied the other male. "No worse off than after what Pettigrew did."

"Hermione," the man said again. "Are you okay?"

"No," moaned Hermione. "I can't move or feel my leg. It feels really wet. The floor's wet around my leg too."

Shuffling could be heard as the older man carefully made his way over to where Hermione's voice had come from.

"Hermione, reach out your hands and I will try to find them," said the man.

"Okay Sirius." Hermione stuck out her hands, hoping that Sirius would find her soon.

Strong arms latched onto hers and she drew him closer so that he was next to her.

"Hermione, put my hands to where you're hurt. I can't see very much so I don't know what I'm looking for."

Hermione gripped Sirius' hands and gently placed them on her leg just below her knee.

"You're bleeding!" exclaimed Sirius. And then as an afterthought added, "A lot." He must have never heard of a certain little thing called tact that is usuallyused in situations such as this.

"Is she alright?" asked the third occupant of the room.

"No Fred, she isn't. Do you still have your cloak? Hermione lost hers and I, for some strange reason, forgot to bring one with me.

"Yeah…but…it's dads."

"Fred," said Sirius warningly.

"Fine," sighed Fred. "Where are you?"

Sirius looked around to see if there were any little landmarks inside the room. He noticed the little window, about ten feet from where he was sitting.

"Look at the window. We're ten feet in a diagonal line from that window."

Fred then proceeded to make a lot of noise and fuss ad he unfastened his cloak. It was very obvious to both Hermione and Sirius that he did not want to give up his cloak. Sirius didn't care. He needed that cloak and by god that boy was going to give it to him.

"Here," snapped Fred, throwing his cloak in the general direction that Sirius had said he was in.

Sirius held out his arms, ready to catch it. The cloak missed Sirius' hands altogether and instead landed on his head, completely blocking out what little light there was.

"Hey," cried Sirius.

"Sirius," said Hermione softly. She was having trouble staying conscious. Hermione felt very ill and very cold.

Sirius went to his task with a will. He tore the cloak into strips, fifteen centimetres wide. Fred cringed as he heard what was happening to his precious cloak. Sirius then began carefully wrapping the strips around Hermione's leg like a bandage. As he tied the last strip of cloth around the injured girl's leg, Sirius heard loud footsteps above them, gradually getting closer and closer.

"Fred, come over here," said Sirius urgently.

Fred could tell something was wrong so he slowly got to his hands and knees and crawled in the direction he had thrown his wonderful cloak to Sirius.

Fred put his hand down in a wet liquidy substance. It was Hermione's blood and there was a lot of it. Fred moved slightly to the right for that was where he knew Sirius was sitting.

The footsteps were very close. Sirius could hear about three or four pairs of feet.

Hermione whimpered in pain. Her leg had now gone completely numb. She could feel the blood swilling around her. She realised she had lost a lot of blood. Too much really for a person who couldn't have a transfusion at the moment. As it was so dark, Hermione couldn't tell if the bandages on her leg were doing any good in stopping the bleeding.

Hermione gave a little scream and her head lolled sideways as she collapsed into a dead faint.

"Hermione!" said Sirius, only hearing her scream.

He leant forwards and, upon seeing Hermione's prone form, tried frantically to revive her. Fred just sat against the wall feeling useless because there was nothing he could do without getting in the way.

Fred's head spun towards the door. He could hear the sot rumble of voices outside but could discern what they were saying. Then there was the jangle of metal, probably keys, reasoned Fred.

"Sirius," he said urgently, but quietly.

"Not now, Fred," snapped Sirius, still trying to revive Hermione.

Fred listened quietly again. He heard loud footsteps as they turned towards the door.

"But there's–," began Fred.

"Fred, not now!" snapped Sirius again. He was getting angry. He couldn't revive Hermione without a wand and Fred was insisting on interrupting him.

"–people outside," finished Fred.

"Fred!…Hold on…What?" asked Sirius, turning around. He couldn't wake up Hermione. Sirius decided it would probably be much better for her to not be aware of how much pain the blood loss was causing

"There's people outside," repeated Fred.

A key was pushed into the lock on the door. He was surprised to see that the door was on the wall that he had been laying against. There was a loud _click_,followed by a voice muttering something and then the door was flung open.

Sirius and Fred shied away from the glare of the light outside. When they were able to look clearly into the doorway they could see three black-robed figures illuminated in the door. Sirius and Fred barely had time to register this fact before three "_Stupefy_'s" were heard and three jets of brilliant red light shot out of the end of each wand.

Two sauntered forwards whilst the third stood guard in the doorway. Silently, the two figures picked up the unconscious form of Fred Weasley and half dragged; half carried him out of the room. The remaining person slowly closed the door, re-ocking it with both key and spell. The three figures had not made a sound except for the spell they had cast. The three unconscious captives were unaware of what had happened or of what was going to happen.

* * *

"We told you!" screamed Ron. "We _told_ you!" 

"You need better guards and protection spells. All your prisoners have gone with Hermione and probably Sirius and Fred as well!" yelled Harry. Quieter he added, "So much for your impenetrable cavern."

"Calm down. Please boys. Don't worry. We'll find them. It Peter has them, we'll find them," said Lily, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Calm d–," said Harry in disbelief. "Calm down! You expect us to calm down when Hermione is missing and god knows what is happening to her? We don't belong here. We shouldn't even be here, and we have no idea what the HELL is going on." Harry stopped and said to Remus,

"Where's our stuff. The stuff that we had on the train?"

Remus glanced at James as if asking for permission and then said,

"I'll show you."

Remus turned and walked out of the room with the two boys following close behind. The other occupants in the room looked at each other and then, without saying a word, decided to follow Remus to see what the boys were going to do.

* * *

Loud screeching accompanied the boy's arrival in the room. It was a small dark room, much the same as the one in which Harry had woken up in several days before, minus the bed of course. There was the same drab wall decoration, no windows and one dark wooden door. 

"There, see. It's alright," said Remus, gesturing to the things in the room.

"Hedwig!" cried Harry, as he rushed forwards to let his poor owl out of her cage. "I'm sooo sorry."

"Pig," said Ron a lot less enthusiastically. He still found the miniature bird annoying but Pig was his owl. There wasn't a lot that Ron had that was his and only his. It was probably one of the only things, apart from his wand, that hadn't been passed through the family. Ron blushed. He hid his crimson face by busying himself opening Pigs cage.

Hedwig and Pig flew out of their cages and soared around the room, but not before Hedwig had given Harry a sharp nip on his finger. She ignored Harry completely. It would take a while before she forgave him. Pig bounced happily around Ron. He loved Ron and could never be angry with him.

Harry felt something furry brush his ankles. He looked down. It was Crookshanks. Harry bent down and picked the orange fluffy cat up.

"Sorry Crookshanks. We don't know where Hermione is at the moment." Crookshanks hissed visciously. "Some bad people took her."

Crookshanks looked up at Harry with sorrowful eyes. Harry put the cat down and walked over to his trunk.

"Ron, come 'ere."

Ron walked over to his friend, batting at Pig, trying to get the mad owl to leave him alone.

Harry threw open his trunk and started pulling things out, looking at them intently and then tossing them to the floor. He had found his schoolbag andslung itover the side of Hedwigs cage.

Lily and James appeared in the room, followed closely by Dumbledore, Amos and Sarah. Amos had to duck as he narrowly avoided getting hit by _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_.

"Watch it! What on earth are you doing?"

"Looking," was the reply.

Ron soon caught on to what Harry was doing and began to help. Harry stopped him.

"You're getting in the way."

"Sorry," said Ron apologetically.

"No, that's ok. Can you find out brooms?"

Ron nodded and began pulling things out of the way to find the Firebolt and the Cleansweep Eleven.

Ron and Harry were aware that they were getting stared at but they didn't care. They were on a mission.

"Ah hah," said Harry suddenly, making everyone in the room, except for Ron, jump. "There you are."

Harry pulled something light and fluidy out of his trunk. It was his invisibility cloak. Harry stuffed it into the bottom of his schoolbag. He immediately stuck his head back into his trunk. Harry emerged a short while later holding two dark brown wand holsters. He tossed one over to Ron.

"Here. I got them from Diagon Alley. Got one for Hermione too. Don't want a repeat of second year."

In his second year, due to certain circumstances, Harry and Ron had found themselves in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had thrown down his wand to make sure that Ginny was alright and Tom Riddle had taken it. Harry had had nowhere to put it and had silently vowed he would always keep his wand on his person.

"Cool. Thanks Harry," replied Ron, strapping the leather holster to his arm.

"Got any food Ron?" asked Harry, once again burying his head in his trunk.

Ron opened his trunk and started rifling through it.

"Umm…corned beef sandwiches as usual," groaned Ron. "And…um…lessee…Bertie Botts, er…some of Fred and George's stuff. Dunno why that's' there. Some, well loads of mums cakes and some of her home-made toffee, a few chocolate frogs and some um…" Ron spelt it out. "Er, C…O…K…E."

"Coke," supplied Harry.

"Yup, that's it. Coke, from Hermione. She said I needed to try some."

Ron located his schoolbag underneath all of his belongings and tugged very hard. This was a mistake, which resulted in the contents of Ron's trunk being strewn about the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily. She was curious and the way the boys were acting was scaring her.

"Looking and packing," replied Harry, who triumphantly found something else in his trunk he wanted. It was a box full of samples of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which, as their financial backer, Harry was required to have. He put the box into his bag, forcing it underneath his invisibility cloak.

"For what?" asked Dumbledore.

The old man was ignored.

"Packed everything?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Ron. "You ready?"

"Almost. Broom please.

Harry held out his hand and was passed his most prized possession, his Firebolt. Harry and Ron both shouldered their bags and turned to Remus as he seemed to be the only person on their side.

"Right then," said Harry. "Where's the exit?"

Remus was surprised by the question.

"What! Why?"

"To go out of," said Harry slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"Why do you want to go outside. Can't you apparate?" asked Remus.

"No. What makes you think we can? Why do you think we want to go?" asked Ron sarcastically.

Remus stared at the two boys standing in front of him.

"You…you can't apparate?"

"No. We're not of age yet. Seventeen at home," said Ron matter-of-factly.

"We'll have to teach–," began Remus.

"Not now!" interrupted Harry. "Remus, let's go!"

"Why?" asked Remus, still not understanding. He glanced at his friends who looked back with equally confused expressions.

"Were you lot born stupid?" said Harry irritably. "We're going to get Hermione."

Harry's answer was met with loud protests.

"…don't you even think about it…" said Lily warningly.

"…you don't even know where she is…" said James.

"…how will you get there?" asked Dumbledore.

"…how will you find her?" asked Sarah.

"You don't can't possibly take on Voldemort and his Death Eaters alone. You'll get yourselves killed," ended Amos.

Harry quickly went over the protests in his mind. He turned to each of the speakers in turn.

"Try and stop us. We'll find her. We'll figure that out later. NO. She's our best friend, trust us. We've done it um…" Harry look at Ron for help.

"Four," he supplied.

"Yeah, thanks. We've done it four times before."

Harry's last words were met with silence Sarah and Amos, had every right to be startled by this revelation as they had no idea who the teens really were, but the other four were stunned. This was something they hadn't heard before. How on earth had these two fought Voldemort four times and survived if their world was as different as they said it was.

"Remus, let's go!" snapped Ron.

Nobody moved. Harry and Ron each took hold of one of Remus' arms and forced him out of the door. That managed to snap him out of his stricken state.

"You can't possibly–," he stammered.

Harry stopped him from saying anymore.

"Remus. Exit. Now."

Harry pushed the older mad forwards. Remus got the hint and started moving of his own free will.

Remus led the pair through numerous passages in the dark. Some were wide enough even to walk three abreast, others, single file. How Remus knew his way in the dark Harry had no idea.

To Harry, not once did it feel like they were walking uphill. The builders had made a very strange variety of caves and passages underground.

Remus stopped so suddenly that both Harry and Ron crashed into him.

"Why d'you stop for?"

"That's the way in and out," said Remus, pointing to a spot about twenty feet in front of them.

"How d'you open it?" asked Ron, looking ahead.

Remus was very reluctant to go near the door but quite frankly Ron and Harry didn't care. They both forced him to walk up to the blank wall.

"Remus, open it!"

"Are you sure you want to?" asked Remus nervously.

"Yes. Now open it," snapped Harry irritably.

Remus looked at Harry, silently pleading with the boy not to make him open the door. Harry looked stonily back at him. Remus knew he had no choice. He sighed and slowly put his hand towards an indentation in the wall. He stopped and turned back to the boys.

"Are you…"

"REMUS!" shouted Ron.

"Alright, alright. Geez, sorry if I'm trying to stop you from getting killed."

Remus turned back to the bare wall and put his hand into the indentation.

"_Anamura Setara_," he said quietly. Remus quickly drew his hand away and stepped backwards.

The wall started shaking. Harry and Ron jumped back in alarm.

"Don't worry. That's s'posed to happen," said Remus reassuringly. He was actually trying to reassure himself. He hated going outside, but he knew he had to if they wanted to win this war. Remus was fine before the Order retreated to the safety of the tunnels, before Voldemort had murdered hundreds of people, before he had destroyed towns and cities so they were beyond recognition. He hated stepping outside and seeing all that remained of London, of the places he grew up in. Remus just hope that the boys were prepared for what they were about to see.

A section of the wall about three feet wide slowly began to move backwards it made a low rumbling sound, reminding Harry of thunder. The small section of wall stopped moving backwards and started sliding apart. Both sides seemed to just slide into the wall, leaving the way open to the outside world.

Harry and Ron moved forwards, eager to leave, but Remus stopped them.

"Boys, I want you to be prepared for what you are about to see."

"Don't–," started Harry.

"No!" interrupted Remus. "It's changed so much. Voldemort has destroyed everything."

Harry started forwards and beckoned Ron to follow.

"We'll see it for ourselves," said Harry stubbornly.

The two friends walked up the remainder of the corridor and stepped outside for the first time in a week.

The two boys stopped dead.

"Bloody hell," swore Ron.

Harry said nothing. He was stunned.

All Ron and Harry could see for miles was Death. Every building, every tree, every living thing had been destroyed. Decomposing bodies littered the ground, half hidden beneath the fallen, charred remains of buildings. The earth had been scorched. Nothing had survived.

Ron and Harry looked around in disbelief.

Every living thing, decimated, dead. How could someone be so callous as to do this? Harry suddenly realised that this would be the fate of his world if Voldemort wasn't destroyed soon.

"W-where are we?" stuttered Ron nervously.

Remus stepped out of the darkened passageway into the grey, dead world.

"Welcome, boys, to Diagon Alley," he said sorrowfully.

* * *

Well, what did you think. I love to know. Please Read and Review. 

**_HAPPY CHRISTMAS(if you celebrate it) AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR_**


	14. Dumbledore and Remus

Here we go. I was quicker this time. Ok, Ok, so I'm lying. My sister wrote this one. She bombards me with ideas whenever she reads the chapters, especially this one,so in the end I gave up and told her to write the next chapter herself. It follows the story though. I made her change some of her...stranger ideas that would have completely changed the direction that this fic is going. She has a slightly different style of writing than me. I don't know if you'll notice though.

_

* * *

_

Bang. Albus Dumbledore sat in his study, staring at the door in silence. He had just had to do the hardest thing that he had ever done in his life: harder than placing Harry in the care of his abusive muggle relatives, harder than admitting his mistake with Sirius and Azkaban, even harder than telling Harry his prophecy and the reason his parents died. He had had to tell Remus that Harry was missing.

Dumbledore sighed and put his head in his hands. How had it come to this? Harry was supposed to be safe on the train. It was protected by wards and spells, which were designed to protect the students. Now three of his students were missing. Dumbledore knew that he had lost the respect and friendship of Remus, probably for good. He didn't believe the youngest Weasley at first but it had quickly been proven true when nobody had seen them after the train left the station.

Dumbledore dreaded to think what Molly and Arthur would do when they learnt their youngest son was missing. He had not had a chance to inform them yet. Dumbledore had forbade Ginny Weasley from telling her parents, he needed to tell them in person. He needed to tell Hermione's parents as well, he had to just decide the best way to do it. He was eternally grateful that Sirius was not alive. He didn't want to think about what Sirius would have done when he found out Harry was missing. It had been hard enough telling Remus.

_-x-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-x-_

_Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet and walked to the fireplace. He crouched down in front of the empty great an amazing feat for one of Dumbledore's great age. He took a pinch of floo powder and stuck his head into the fireplace. He dropped the floo powder on the logs lying at the bottom. It immediately flared up at once into emerald green flames._

_"12 Grimmauld Place," he said loudly._

_Dumbledore's head went spinning through the fireplace whilst his knees remained firmly planted on the floor._

_The spinning stopped as abruptly as it had begun. Dumbledore looked out of the fireplace and saw somebody standing at the kitchen table, eating._

"_Remus?" he said quietly._

_The man jumped and looked at the fireplace._

"_Albus?" It was Remus Lupin. "What is it?"_

"_I need you to come to Hogwarts. We need to talk."_

_Remus frowned, confused, but stood up and, with a flick of his wand, cleared his plate._

_Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fireplace, giving the queer sensation that his head was rotating on his shoulders. He watched the flames flicker and die, and then suddenly flare up again as Remus stepped out of the fireplace. Dumbledore stood up and gestured for Remus to take a seat. The Headmaster sat back on his chair behind his desk and looked sadly at Remus._

"_I need to know Remus. When you took Harry to the station, were there any um…suspicious people around?" asked Dumbledore quietly._

_Remus shook his head._

"_No. You know Moody was watching everybody who entered the platform. We were the first ones there. Moody stayed till the train left. Nobody was there who wasn't supposed to be. Why?" asked Remus warily._

_Dumbledore didn't answer; he just looked sadly at Remus._

"_What happened?" asked Remus again, this time not sure if he wanted to hear the answer._

"_I'm sorry Remus…" began Dumbledore._

_Remus interrupted. _

"_What did you do?" he said slowly, through gritted teeth._

"_Harry, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley are missing," said Dumbledore, avoiding looking at Remus._

"_WHAT!" exploded Remus. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM! THEY TRUSTED YOU!"_

_Dumbledore stood up and walked in front of his desk._

"_I know," he said. "I don't know what happened. All I can say is sorry."_

"_Sorry?" said Remus in disbelief. "You think sorry can solve this? You said they were safe. You said we didn't need to put any of the Order on the train. We trusted you."_

"_I know. I–"_

"_Just be glad Sirius isn't here. He would have killed you" interrupted Remus. He_ _frowned and looked at Dumbledore intently for a moment and then said, "He will be so…" Remus stopped himself "You haven't told Molly and Arthur yet, or Hermione's parents yet have you?"_

_Dumbledore shook his head._

_"I wouldn't know what to say."_

_"Harry was right about you. You ARE an interfering old fool. A controlling and manipulative old man. I bet you've told Ginny she can't tell her parents Ron's gone."_

_Dumbledore looked up at Remus and took a step closer._

"_What you have to understand Remus. I thought it would be better if they heard it from me as it is my mistake. I was overconfident that Voldemort would not be able to get through the wards."_

"_You think Voldemort took them?" Dumbledore nodded. "Off a train full of children." Dumbledore nodded again. "Without the train stopping and with no one noticing anything's amiss until they got to school?"_

"_When you put it like that…"_

"_I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"_

_Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something when Remus stood up._

"_You know what? Don't even bother. I don't care anymore. I can't trust you anymore. It's YOUR fault Sirius was taken from Harry"_

"_Remus–" began Dumbledore._

"_Don't," snapped Remus. He strode over to the door and wrenched it open. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."_

"_Where are you going?" asked Dumbledore. True, Remus had a right to be angry, but not act like this._

_Remus stared at him for a moment and then said, "I'm going to see Molly and Arthur and the Grangers."_

_Remus turned away from Dumbledore and stormed out, slamming the door so hard that the doorframe rattled on its hinges._

_-x-x-x-x- End Flashback-x-x-x-x-_

How were they going to win this war now? Harry knew his importance in this. He knew his prophecy and Dumbledore hoped to Merlin that Harry hadn't told Voldemort. He also knew that Harry hadn't told his friends about the prophecy yet and he was glad about that. Too many people knowing meant it was easier for Voldemort to find out. Dumbledore chose to ignore the fact that the more people that knew the prophecy the easier it was going to be for Harry to talk to people. All Dumbledore was concerned about was getting Harry back so that the war could be won.

Dumbledore expected a Howler any minute from the Weasley's. He heard a bird screech and glanced out of the window. There it was. An owl. Right on time. The owl soared into the room through the open window, landing gently on the desk. It had a bright red envelope clutched in his talons. Dumbledore sighed heavily. Might as well get it over with, he thought. He reached over and took the envelope from the owl. Satisfied that its message had been delivered, the owl launched itself off of the desk and flew out the window, back to its owners. Dumbledore looked at the envelope and then opened it without turning it over. Mrs. Weasley's angry voice was magnified over a hundred times.

_"Albus Dumbledore, how could you…"_

* * *

Remus Lupin left behind two very angry and distraught parents at the Granger residence. He had spent the better part of two hours at their house explaining what was happening in the Wizarding World and what Hermione had to do with it. Remus wished he didn't have to tell them but he was probably more qualified than Dumbledore to do so as he had lost Harry. 

Harry. He was the closest thing Remus had to family. Remus cared for Harry like a son and he hated the fact that the poor boy had to suffer for everyone else's mistakes.

Remus found a deserted alley and quickly apparated away with a pop. He instantly appeared in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, his current place of residence. Remus entered the house very quietly, tiptoeing through the hall and up the stairs. This was completely the opposite to how he felt but he didn't want to wake up Mrs. Black. She had been completely unbearable since one of the other portraits decided that it would be a good idea to tell her that her last remaining family member was dead and that Kreacher had now 'disappeared.'

Remus reached his bedroom, but decided not to go inside. He walked further up the corridor and stopped outside another room. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was Sirius' bedroom and it was exactly the same as it had been when Sirius had used it. Remus had forbidden anybody from moving anything and the Order respected his wish, mainly due to the fact that Remus was able to do what he did to Kreacher and show absolutely no remorse. He was so furious and devastated by the loss of his best friend that he had decided that Kreacher was to blame and for that he had do die a very painful death.

Remus looked around the room. The dust made the room feel much more empty and depressing. The room had once been bright red and yellow. Sirius had never been one for colour co-ordination. He wanted his room bright because the rest of the house was so dull. Remus couldn't bring himself to clean the room. He just let it stay as it was. It made him see that Sirius was never coming back. Remus walked over to the bed and sat down heavily. He took one last look at the room and then burst into tears. He cried for Sirius who he would never see again. He cried for Harry, whom he was supposed to protect. He cried for Ron and Hermione, who never once abandoned Harry. He cried for Arthur and Molly, who had lost another child. He cried for James and Lily who had been betrayed. He cried for everyone who had ever lost someone.

* * *

Dumbledore flooed into Grimmauld Place. He didn't know what to expect. Remus was furious and Dumbledore was smart enough to realise that he had lost a good friend, probably for good. Arthur and Molly were devastated. They didn't blame him like Remus had but they were still angry at him. In her Howler Molly had demanded that Dumbledore come to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. She had wanted to talk to him face to face.

"Molly. Are you here?" the old man called tentatively. He looked around the kitchen but he could not see her. He slowly moved over to the door but it was thrown open before he could reach it.

Molly Weasley stood in the doorway. Her face was red and streaked. She had been crying.

"Molly, I am so–" he began. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the wooden chairs by the table.

"No. Don't Albus. We don't blame you. If You-Know-Who had wanted them he would have found a way. It's just, we only saw them a few hours ago and now they're gone. What are we going to do?"

Molly looked so upset, Dumbledore didn't think she was capable of doing very much at the moment. He knew he had to do something but realistically there was not much that he could do.

"I'll call a meeting of the Order. We should make some headway that way."

Molly smiled gratefully. Dumbledore couldn't bring himself to feel terrible for lying to Molly. She had to understand that they probably wouldn't find Ron Harry and Hermione. All Dumbledore could think about was that for once he was eternally grateful Sirius wasn't there. Six of Molly's family were in the Order for Fred and George had joined during he summer, one of her boys still wasn't talking to the family, she had nearly lost her youngest child and only daughter four years previously and now she had lost her youngest son.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up. It had been three days since he had talked to Molly. This was the first chance that he had got to be away from Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix had been called to Grimmauld Place and were now sitting in front of him. Dumbledore noticed that Remus had not attended. Remus hadn't acknowledged Dumbledore's existence since he had found out about Harry. Molly and Arthur were there though, looking terrible, but still there.

The people in front of him were instantly quiet and gave Dumbledore their full attention. Dumbledore found it very hard to speak. He had spent a great portion of the last three days alone. He realised now why Remus had been furious and refused to talk to him, and why the Grangers wanted their daughter away from the Wizarding World and why Molly and Arthur were distrustful of him now. He wasn't happy about it but he knew why now.

He could not help but feel responsible for the three friends' disappearance. They had most likely run away. He didn't think that Voldemort had them. He just couldn't see him being able to take three people off of a moving train. Harry hated him, Dumbledore realised that now. He should have told the boy everything years ago. It was a mistake not to. Harry had lost the closest thing he ever had to a parent. It was understandable. He probably thought that he had to run away to get some attention, to be treated like a person and not a weapon. His friends had been so loyal to him that they had gone as well. What troubled him, though, was how on earth had they got off of a moving train with all of their things?

"Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been missing since they boarded the Hogwarts Express three days ago," he said quietly. Dumbledore had to choke the words out. They were met with a stunned silence.

Tonks regained her voice first. She was now sporting long blue hair.

"How could that happen? I thought they were safe."

"Yes," said Dumbledore wearily. "They should have been safe. I don't know where they have gone. They just disappeared. I need you to start searching immediately. We NEED Harry, you all know why." Everybody present in the room nodded. Dumbledore hadn't known how Harry would react if he told him that everybody in the Order knew the prophecy before him, so he had chosen to omit certain bits of information.

"When I know more about what happened you will all be informed. Right now our main priority is to find Harry."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" asked a voice from the doorway. Dumbledore turned to look at the speaker. It was Remus Lupin. He looked terrible. He looked older that his thirty-six or so years. He had more grey hair than he had ever had before and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Excuse me?"

"You said the main priority was to find Harry. You didn't mention Ron and Hermione," said Remus loudly.

"Well I meant was that–" began Dumbledore, trying to rectify the situation.

"I know what you meant," interrupted Remus angrily. "All you care about is finding Harry because you believe he's the only one who can destroy Voldemort. You don't care that Ron and Hermione are missing as well. They're just as important. You don't care about them as people. You see Harry as a weapon that needs to be controlled!" Remus was shouting now. Dumbledore really had gone too far now.

"All you care about is yourself!"

"Remus. Calm down. You don't know what you're talking about," said Dumbledore calmly. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"NO. This is your own fault. I can't handle this anymore. You're always like this. I just never realised it." Remus was no longer shouting but he was still absolutely fuming. "We always trusted you blindly. Never questioned you because we believed you were the most capable and knew what you were doing, but you don't. Not really."

The other people in the room were staring in shock at Remus. None of them had expected him to act like this. He was supposed to respect Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the one who trusted him and gave him a job even with what he is. A werewolf.

"You don't give a damn about Ron and Hermione. The only reason you care about Harry is because he's the key to winning the war! You only want him back so he can fulfil that stupid prophecy!"

Remus continued quieter this time, but they could still hear the anger in his voice. "I came because I thought you actually cared about finding them but I see I was wrong." Remus turned to go out the door, stopped looking out into the hallway, his back to Dumbledore. "I just talked to Snape. He gave me a message to give to you because Voldemort called him back again." Remus paused and then said, "HE doesn't have them."

Remus shut the door and walked back to his room, awakening Mrs. Black in the process.

"_Filthy half-breeds!_" she screamed. "_How dare you befoul the house of my fathers. Blood-traitors! Werewolf! Get out!_"

"Shut-up you old hag," bellowed Remus down the stairs. He didn't bother going downstairs to shut her up. Someone else could do it. He just wanted to curl up somewhere and forget about everything that was happening. He knew he couldn't though. Harry needed him. Ron and Hermione too. Dumbledore didn't believe they needed finding.

"_Mudbloods, scum! Begone from my house! _"

As Remus went into his room, he heard the door open again and somebody came running out. They were trying to shut up Mrs. Black. Remus shut the door, blocking out the sound of Mrs. Black's screams, he had something important to do but at that moment he was too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to do it. It could wait a few hours. With that thought entering the back of his mind he collapsed onto his bed, instantly falling into a fitful sleep and letting his subconscious take over.

* * *

Dumbledore didn't want to admit it but, for one of the few times in his life, he was afraid, afraid of losing the war against Voldemort. Harry had gone and now there was no hope of winning, this Dumbledore believed fervently in. He was a firm believer in prophecies. Prophecy had led him to victory against Grindlewald. Prophecy had led Gryffindor to victory against Slytherin. Prophecy had foretold Voldemort's rise to power over three hundred years before Tom Riddle was even born. He was afraid that the Order didn't see things the way he did. Remus was right though. Harry may be a person but he was the only thing standing between victory and defeat, but he had to be controlled, protected, until there was no doubt that he would emerge from the battle victorious.

In some ways it was a good thing that Sirius was gone. Harry would be much easier to control now that Sirius wasn't trying to disrupt his plans at every turn, thinking that he knew what was best for his godson. Dumbledore could have laughed aloud when Sirius had said that last year. Sirius had spent most of Harry's life in Azkaban; there was no way he was qualified to raise a child. That was the main reason that Harry had not come to Grimmauld Place straight from the train. Blood protection was part of the reason but mainly it was just because he wanted to control Sirius so that Harry could be controlled as well. Harry was just as safe at Grimmauld Place as he was at Privet Drive, Dumbledore just chose not to inform anybody of this fact.

They NEEDED Harry and Dumbledore knew that if he wanted Harry to stay and fight for the Order then he needed Remus on his side again, but that was going to be very hard. Dumbledore didn't know how he was going to accomplish it. Remus was acting the same way Harry had last year when Sirius had died. He was being very childish. Didn't Remus realise that he was the only one that Harry really trusted? Everyone else could see it, but why couldn't he. Dumbledore knew that now Sirius was gone, Remus would be the one person Harry listened to and trusted and he needed to use that to his advantage, but therein lay the problem. Remus hated him at the moment.

* * *

Molly Weasley had retreated to her room very soon after the meeting ended. She was followed closely by her husband. They were both devastated. They didn't blame Dumbledore in the least. Molly couldn't understand why Remus had said all those things to Dumbledore. She knew he was upset, so was she, but that didn't mean she blamed Dumbledore.

"Arthur," she said quietly. He husband turned to face her. "Do you think we'll ever find them?" Her voice trembled.

"Oh, Molly. Of course we will," he said comfortingly. He moved closer to his wife and held her tight. She started sobbing on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'll do if we lose another one Arthur." She spoke into her husband's shoulder.

"Three Molly. Three. You always said you saw Harry and Hermione so much they might as well be surrogate children, Molly I know this is a bad time but there's somewhere I have to be, Remus needs me on this one, I promise we'll get them back Molly. Have faith, if not in Dumbledore, have faith in me."

* * *

Dumbledore left Grimmauld Place in the early hours of the next morning to return to Hogwarts. He wanted to make a stop first though. He needed to see the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Shortly after hearing Dumbledore leave Remus arose from his slumber, grabbed his bag and went to find Arthur Weasley. He could fill hope rising up inside of him, it was going to work, it _had_ to work, if not for his sake then for Harry's.

* * *

Dumbledore walked into Kings Cross Station and headed straight up to Platform 9 ¾. The train was left there when it wasn't being used. He walked quickly up the stairs onto Platform 9. It was empty but then again there was little chance of anybody boarding a train at ten minutes past three in the morning. This was just a perfect time to inspect the train without being disturbed. He was the Headmaster so he was perfectly in his rights to look at the train; he just didn't want to answer any awkward questions about why he was actually there.

Dumbledore walked straight through the barrier between Platform's 9 and 10 and appeared on Platform 9 ¾. There was the magnificent scarlet steam train that had delivered students to Hogwarts for over three hundred years.

Dumbledore walked slowly over to one of the many doors and boarded the train. He walked slowly up the train. It had been years since he had last been on this train.

* * *

Remus furtively looked over his shoulder, they had to hurry. If Dumbledore or a teacher found them they would have to explain what they were doing and Remus really didn't want to tell that interfering old fool about the Marauders secrets. Remus trusted Arthur though, as Arthur was the only member of the Order of the Phoenix who realised that Dumbledore didn't care about Harry and his friends. He glanced down at his map, it was an exact replica of Harry's map of Hogwarts, but it had extra passageways. When they created the original Marauders map, he and his friends chose not to show all of their secrets, as they knew Filch would probably confiscate it. It had merely been a diversion to stop Filch from taking the proper map.

"Well, are we nearly there?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, it's just round this next corner…oh crap," swore Remus "Sybil's coming"

Remus dragged Arthur into the passageway behind the suit of armour outside the library, a new passageway.

"Okay if we follow this passageway we should find the Room of Requirement, so just keep going straight" instructed Remus.

"I found the um…door?' Arthur said carefully, for you see the door wasn't actually a door, it was more a glowing hole. He stepped aside to let Remus through first. On the other side of the hole the pair found themselves in a room that was bare of all furnishings except for two beanbags positioned in the centre.

"Okay, choose a beanbag," ordered Remus. Arthur chose the one furthest away from the glowing hole, it made him nervous. Remus settled on the other bag.

"_Schalk Maclare Acruest Matuare, MATUARE_!" screamed Remus.

BANG! An orb appeared, floating just above their head. As they watched, it slowly grew until a face appeared.

* * *

There you go. Now please Review and tell me what you think. 


	15. Sirius and Snape

_(Note from writers lil sis) Thank you, thank you (taking a bow) thank you for your kind words. I would like to thank all of the reviewers who commented on my chapter:_

Miss Anonymous hp, Jeanne2, dacuycuy, moonfyre

_Thanks to your kind words my sis agreed to let me write another chapter. Enjoy. Luv JoeyXXX_

_PS if ya don't like it let me know (please try not to hurt my feelings, I don't do well with rejections).

* * *

_

"…" Speaking.

'…' Thinking.

* * *

"**_Schalk Maclare Acruest matuare, MATUARE_!" screamed Remus. BANG! An orb appeared, floating just above their head. As they watched, it slowly grew until a face appeared.**

"G…good L…lord," stuttered Arthur, "It worked."

Remus grinned, "Sure it worked, didn't ya trust me?"

"R…Remus is that you?" The person who owned the face spoke, sounding very lost and confused.

"Yes Sirius it's me" answered Remus happily.

"Where am I? questioned Sirius, "What happened? How can I get out of here? Where's Harry? Oh God, he's alive isn't he?" Sirius' eyes were wide and pleading.

"You fell through the veil, Arthur and I are working on finding a way to get you out."

"A…and Harry?"

Silence. Remus refused to look his best friend in the eye

"Remus WHERE IS HARRY?" Sirius lost all patience, "WHERE IS MY GODSON?"

"Um…we're not sure." admitted Remus and he proceeded to tell Sirius everything that had happened since that fateful day in the department of mysteries.

* * *

"Stupid fool, getting himself trapped in the veil," Severus muttered to himself. "Stupid bloody fool." Severus knew a way to free Sirius from the clutches of the veil. He knew more than anybody alive, for his father had studied it most of his life. When Severus was a young boy, he used to sneak into his fathers study and read his notes and research. A good thing too, though maybe not from Severus' point of view, he would gladly see Sirius rot for eternity in whatever dimension the veil had chosen to send him to.

For the veil is one of the Wizardings Worlds greatest mysteries. There are few witches or wizards who know the true origins or purpose or the Veil. Even we, who have spent many years studying the Veil, are still not privy to all of its secrets.

When first discovered in AD 693 the Veil was believed to be a means of communicating with the spirit world. This was a reasonable explanation as many witches and wizards claimed that when they stood close to the Veil they heard whispering voices.In AD 1205 it was common knowledge that the Veil was the passage to the spirit world and if a person were to enter then they would join the spirits, never to return. In AD 1206, William Fudge." William Fudge claimed that he had entered the Veil. He disappeared from his village for three weeks, giving no explanation as to where he was going. When he returned William was full of stories about where he had been, stories that, even to the villagers, seemed outrageous.

William claimed that he had stepped through the Veil he came out into a world that was very similar to our world yet also very different.

That was what his fathers notes had said, he used to spend hours repeated things to himself, anything to take his mind away from the pain, the memory of his childhood. Every time his father beat him he would shut off his mind, disgusted with himself for being a coward, for not standing up to his bullying father.

He pushed the memories out of his mind and carried on gathering the equipment he would need, he had come to a decision. As much as he despised Sirius, he couldn't leave him there because, even though he would never admit it, he admired Sirius and the way he always put his friends before himself, he admired the loyalty and compassion he showed towards the people he cared about.

Although Severus didn't know it yet, Sirius admired his courage, yes courage, for it took a strong man to say 'NO' to Voldemort, it took an even stronger man to admit he was wrong and betray the Dark Lord.

Severus made a decision, he stood up, grabbed his bag and went off in search of Remus.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" screamed Sirius in anger, he knew it wasn't Moony's fault, but he was so angry, angry with himself for falling into the veil, angry with Peter for making him miss the 12 years of his Godsons life, and angry at Dumbledore for not keeping Harry safe.

"I think he found the book," murmured Remus so softly Arthur and Sirius only just managed to hear him.

"What book?" questioned Arthur looking confused.

"Oh Fuck," muttered Sirius.

"What book?" Arthur repeated, he hated not knowing something.

"When we were in our fifth year at Hogwarts we, that is James, Sirius, Peter and I, found a book, it was called 'Through Time and Space'. It had spells in it, they weren't ordinary spells either. If you glanced at them they merely looked like random words that had been shoved together." Remus stopped suddenly, he didn't want to finish, nobody had heard this before, except for the marauders as they were there.

He didn't want anyone to know, it was too hard to say, even though it had happened over 17 years ago.

"It's okay Remus, I'll tell him," said Sirius, who knew how hard it was for Remus to talk about this.

"It all started in our fifth year at Hogwarts, we were on the Hogwarts Express. Just as the train started moving something fell onto Remus' head…

* * *

Flashback

_The train lurched forward leaving the platform._

"_Oof," cried Remus "That hurt."_

"_What?" asked a 15 year old Sirius Black, his face free and innocent, without the haunted look he gained during his stay in Azkaban._

"_A book fell on my head." answered Remus looking disgruntled._

"_Hahahahaha" The three marauders burst out laughing, "T…trust R…R…Remus to get hit by o…one of his p…p…precious books," gasped James between laughs._

_This remark earned him a whack round the head from Remus._

"_Shuttup ya moron, that's strange," he murmured reading through the book that had hit him._

_Noticing his serious tone, the other three boys stopped laughing and looked at him questionally. _

"_What?" enquired Peter._

"_This book, it appears to be a spell book, but the spells don't make sense," Remus answered, frowning at the book._

"_What do you mean?" asked James._

_"Well take this spell for example, all it says is Time. Lost. Change. Want. Desire. There was a sudden lurch and the four marauders were thrown off their seats._

"_Woah what was that?" asked a rather shocked looking James._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Well what happened?" Asked Arthur Weasley.

"Well we found ourselves in another reality, one that was ruled by darkness. We later found out that the Dumbledore in that reality hadn't vanquished the dark wizard Grindlewald. So he had taken over years ago turning Hogwarts into a school for the Dark Arts. There were no good Wizards there," Remus shuddered as Sirius said these word.

"It was horrible, everywhere we went we were attacked by friends, relatives, even ourselves," Remus said quietly.

Arthur looked shocked, "How did you get back?" He felt all he was doing today was asking questions.

"We eventually met someone who believed our story, he said we were not the first Wizards to arrive there from a different reality. He told us that although our story differed slightly from the other man who had been there, he knew how to get us home. Apparently the other man, who was called William Fudge had travelled there through the veil." Realisation dawned in Sirius' eyes, "Wait a minute know I know where I am, well not where I am exactly, but the sort of place I'm in…"

Remus cut in "That's it, Sirius take your head out the orb and look around you, what do you see?" he asked excitedly.

"Um… wait I'm in a cell, hang on something's going on in the hallway," Sirius squinted through the barred window in the door of his cell, he could make out the figure of a young witch being dragged through the hallway, screaming.

'Uh oh' he thought 'this was way too much like Azkaban.' He started panicking.

"Remus, get me out, I don't want to stay here, I've spent too much of my life in prison," he was hyperventilating.

"Sirius? SIRIUS, get a grip mate or we'll never find Harry."

Mr Weasleys words calmed Sirius down a bit.

"Sirius?" Sirius looked around trying to figure out where that voice was coming from and who it belonged to. Recognition flicked through his eyes.

"Hermione?"

"What is going on?" asked Arthur.

"Hang on," said Remus, "I'll try and make the orb bigger."

The orb grew so that Lupin and Mr Weasly could now see the whole of Sirius' cell.

BANG

The noise made Sirius jump in fright, a brick had fallen out of the wall on his left.

Hermione's head appeared in the small gap, she gasped, "It is you!" she looked positively delighted.

"Oi move out the way, I wanna see to him," Fred's head came into view. "Bloody hell, 'mione you were telling the truth."

"Fred?" Mr Wesley stared at his 'sons' battle worn face.

"Hang on," said Remus, "Vanishco!"

The wall vanished.

Fred and Hermione sat there frozen, then, "Dad? How are you…? What are you…? Hermione explain," he demanded.

"Yes, Hermione please fill us in on what happened, where's Harry and Ron?" Sirius looked desperately at her, worried at what he might hear.

So once again Hermione recounted her tale.

Once she had finished everyone sat there, thinking.

* * *

The door to the Room of Requirement swung open, all heads, in both realitys, swung towards the door. Severus Snape was standing there, looking…well not surprised exactly, more kind of …happy?

"Remus I know how to bring Sirius back," he paused to see how Remus took the news.

"NO!" hollered Sirius, "Harry is trapped here somewhere along with Ron, I can't leave until we find them."

"I knew you would say something like that," spat Snape, "but as noble your intentions are, staying there would screw up the cosmic balance and could result in destroying the reality in which your Godson reside." Snape finished, looking shocked. This was the first time he had spoke to Sirius without one of them insulting the other.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius looking worried.

"I mean that if there is more than one version of a person in a reality then that reality could face serious consequences," at their blank faces he elaborated. "Right, I'm only gonna say this one, so I would appreciate it if you would all listen." Honestly he felt like he was teach a class full of dunderheads. "Okay, if there are two Sirius' in the same reality for more than 5 months there will be serious consequences. Both Sirius' would feel as though they are being torn in two and if one of them doesn't leave that reality they'll both be dead within a week." Severus looked around at all the shocked faces, included the ones in the orb.

"Um…" stated Sirius, "that means I have about 2 days to get out of here then, but I would willingly give my life to save Harry's."

"Yes, but would you willingly let another innocent person die just to save your Godson?" Severus asked a troubled looking Sirius, "besides, from what I've seen of your Godson I believe he can look after himself.

Those that knew Snape looked at him as though he had just sprouted a second head.

"What?" asked Severus irritably, "just because I despise the boy doesn't mean I don't realise and admire the resourcefulness he has shown throughout the time I have known him."

Sirius sat there dumbfounded. Finally he managed to say, "Thank you Sni…Severus for showing so much faith in my Godson."

Now it was Snape's turn to stare at Sirius. Sirius stared back and a sort of understanding passed between them.

Hermione broke the silence by bursting into laughter, soon she was gasping in pain as her laughing fit had caused her to move her injured leg.

"Hermione are you okay?" Remus asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I was just thinking of how Harry would react to hearing Professor Snape compliment him," at these words Remus burst into laughter.

"Shh, "whispered Sirius someone's coming, "Severus I trust you, please get me out of here," with that the orb vanished leaving the three adults in the dark.

"Lumos," they muttered in unison, the room lit up. "So, Severus how do we rescue Sirius?" questioned Lupin.

"I have the equipment here, we just need to go to the department of mysteries and find the room containing the veil," answered Severus.

The three men walked over to the fireplace and after Arthur had ignited it, they stepped one by one into the fire sprinkling their floo powder and stating clearly "The Department of Mysteries" The room darkened once again, leaving a man with half mooned spectacles to be left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Please read and review this chapter.

If my sister gets more reviews maybe it will encourage her to write quicker.


	16. Outside

Hey, it's me again. I thought that in honour of all of the snow and the fact that all week I've only spent the equivelant of 1 day in college, I will update.

Thanks to:

Tinks, Moonfyre, Dragonero, Avy-Snape, dacuycuy, and Jeanne2

for reviewing the last chapter.

Moonfyre, where on earth did you get the idea that the last chapter was cute?

I'm back to writing now. You'll get some more of the other reality when I can 'encourage' my sister to write some more.

* * *

_Every living thing, decimated, dead. How could someone be so callous as to do this? Harry suddenly realised that this would be the fate of his world if Voldemort wasn't destroyed soon._

"_W-where are we?" stuttered Ron nervously._

_Remus stepped out of the darkened passageway into the grey, dead world._

"_Welcome, boys, to Diagon Alley," he said sorrowfully._

Diagon Alley? It couldn't be. Harry looked closer at the destruction around him. Now he could see the Alley. Harry saw places he recognised: Flourish and Blotts, half fallen with books scattered around the debris, Madame Malkins; Harry could see the fabric, charred though it was, that made the robes; Ollivanders, the sign declaring _Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 693_, half buried in the rubble. Harry recognised it all. The same, yet so different.

Harry turned around to see where in Diagon Alley the secret entrance had been. His mouth dropped open. They had just walked out of the wall separating Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron.

"You – that – how?" stuttered Harry, pointing at the wall.

"I have no idea how they did it. Albus, Minerva, and James did it when Albus decided that we were going into the tunnels. They wouldn't tell anybody how they did it in case some poor soul is captured and forced to tell."

Harry took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Come on. Let's go."

Remus grabbed the back of Ron and Harry's robes tightly and stopped them from leaving.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," said Harry impatiently. He wanted to leave right now. Who knows what was happening to Hermione and, he added as an afterthought, Sirius and Fred. Both he and Ron had one-track minds though. They were leaving the tunnels to find and rescue Hermione and if they happened to rescue anybody else in the process, then that was an added bonus.

"She's our best friend. There's no way we are going to leave her out there with V-Voldemort."

Harry nodded approvingly at his friend's use of Voldemort's name instead of You-Know-Who.

"Besides," continued Ron, "How are we going to get through the school year without her to borrow notes from."

Harry smiled and shook his head, and leaned over, hitting Ron on the arm.

"You know, I don't where we'd be without Hermione to copy from," said Harry. He had a point though. Harry and Ron frequently chose to only listen and take notes in classes that they enjoyed, which were few. In the important ones they picked Hermione's brain. Hermione was there when they fell asleep in Binns' class or just generally couldn't or forgot to do their homework.

"We're going and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it," Harry said, his tone basically saying 'if you even think about trying to stop us, we will hex you very, VERY badly.'

"Okay then. How are you going to get to wherever she is being held? Huh? Think about that. You can't apparate, as it appears you have no idea how and you also have no fixed destination to go to. You can't walk. You'd get captured or killed yourselves, or possibly even worse," said Remus, trying to deter the two boys from leaving on a seemingly impossible mission.

"We're gonna use brooms," said Harry brightly. "That's why we've got them. And what could possibly be worse than getting killed or captured?" But, even as he said it, Harry had an idea of what Remus was talking about.

"Dementors," said Remus darkly. "If they find you, there's no way you're getting away with your soul in tact."

To Remus' surprise, neither boy reacted in any way to his remark and instead said goodbye.

Harry mounted his Firebolt and kicked off into the air. It was exhilarating to be back in the air again. He did a couple of loops on his broom, trying to get the feel of it again. Harry had been banned for most of last year from flying by the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, so he hadn't been on a broom since he had that fight with Malfoy.

Dumbledore had appeared at Privet Drive on Harry's second day away from Hogwarts with his beloved Firebolt. He had told Harry that after some 'gentle persuasion,' theMinister had revoked his lifetime ban and he was allowed his broom back. He loved doing something that he was naturally talented at. It gave him a sense of freedom, freedom from the future that he had to face, a future that he couldn't avoid.

Remus watched Harry as he flew off, thinking how much the boy reminded him of James in school on a broomstick. He then turned to Ron, who was hovering next to him, and said,

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to…?"

Ron sighed and shook his head firmly.

"Okay then. If you insist on going then all I can say is good luck and I hope you succeed."

Ron nodded his thanks, pulled his Cleansweep upwards and sped up into the air after Harry.

Harry looked back and slowed down, knowing that, at the speed he was flying, no broom would be able to catch him. Harry was too experienced a flyer and had too much natural talent to let anybody catch him if he didn't want them to. Ron soon caught up, but only because Harry let him.

"Which way do you think we should go?" asked Ron.

Harry looked around him.

"Does it really matter? I don't know how we're ever gonna find her. I lied when I said we would definitely be able to find where Voldemort was holding her," admitted Harry. He looked at the sky around him. "Um…doesn't matter where we go but if you want a direction to start ten I guess that way's as good as any," said Harry, pointing in front of him.

"Works for me."

Both boys sped off, anxious to find Hermione and make sure no harm befell her. Both Ron and Hermione knew there were risks in being Harry's friend. At the end of their first year at Hogwarts when there was the incident with the Philosophers Stone, they realised just how dangerous being Harry's closest friends could be. Nevertheless, both refused to abandon him; instead they helped him in ways they could not have imagined. For one thing, they treated him as a human being and not as The-boy-who-lived. They kept his feet on the ground and didn't let the fame get to his head. Harry knew now what true friendship was. He saw that Ron and Hermione would be with him until the end, until everything was over and finished with.

As both boys flew, the ground below them got progressively worse and worse. They were horrified and disgusted with what they saw. Death and destruction all around them. It reminded Harry of pictures that he had seen in school of bombsites, except this was worse, much worse. Some people were managing to scrape out a meagre existence living in some of the less destroyed areas, growing food and picking through the destruction to find anything of value that could be traded.

Harry leant forwards on his broom to get a closer look. He saw something that made him shoot upwards into the cover of the clouds. Ron quickly followed: he knew something was wrong if Harry was hiding. Harry wasn't one to hide from these situations. Ron looked questioningly at his friend.

"Death Eaters," Harry whispered. "Loads of them."

Ron looked down through small gaps in the clouds, and sure enough there were black-robed Death Eaters apparating all over the destroyed town below. The black-robed figures were swarming about like ants, rounding up people, and killing those who resisted. Flashes of brilliant green light were frequent during their little visit. Ron winced each time the green light appeared, Harry just looked on grimly. He knew this was something he would have to face and he wasn't going to let it affect him. Truthfully it was eating him up inside. Harry wanted to do something to help, but he knew he couldn't. There were too many Death Eaters. Hermione was right. He did have a 'saving people' thing. If he wasn't careful, it was going to get him killed one of these days. Harry couldn't bear to see anyone at the end of the killing curse. It brought back bad memories.

After the boys had spent several cold, wet hours in the safety of the clouds, the Death Eaters apparated away with their prisoners, leaving the dead town empty of life once again.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and silently agreed to take a look and see if anyone was alive. They shot out of the sky like bullets and were on the ground in a matter of moments. Both jumped off and held onto their broom in case they needed to make a quick getaway. They split up and walked in separate directions around the decimated town.

Harry walked slowly over the remains of the buildings. It saddened him to see that each body he found was that of an older person. The younger generation, that is to say, those who had grown up out here during the war, just didn't seem to have the heart to resist because this life was all that they had ever known. For once in his life Harry was glad it was his parents who died and not he. If his mother hadn't died to save him, Harry wouldn't have had the protection that caused the killing curse to bounce off of him and back to Voldemort. This halted Voldemort's climb to power for a decade, giving the Wizarding World a much needed time of peace.

Harry heard a noise behind him. He spun around, wand drawn; hoping that it was just his imagination. In front of him was a collapsed building, it looked like a small house. Harry based that assumption on the shape of the building and what was actually left of the building. He heard it again. Harry listened closely. It sounded like somebody crying. He lowered his wand and dropped his broom on the floor.

"Ron!" he yelled. "Ron, I think I found something."

Ron appeared several seconds later.

"What?"

"Listen," said Harry, putting a finger to his lips.

Ron listened.

"It–it sounds like crying or something."

Harry nodded. "I think there's somebody underneath there." Harry pointed at the floor of the building.

Ron's eyes widened. "You can't be…how could anyone possibly be alive after all of that fell on them?" he said, gesturing at the remains of the building.

Harry shrugged. "That looks to be where that noise is coming from though. What spell do you think will be best to move it 'cause there is no way that we are going to be able to move it by hand."

Ron was silent for a moment as he thought about it and then his face lit up.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said, grinning at Harry. "That fallen building is no troll but it could work."

Harry rolled his eyes. He remembered all to well the little incident with the troll in which that very spell saved his, Ron and Hermione's life. Ron used it and caused the troll to get knocked out by his own club. It was that incident which had caused Ron and him to become friends with Hermione and see each other as more than just a nuisance.

Ron put his broom on the floor next to Harry's and went to stand next to his friend, taking out his wand as he did so.

"Right you ready?" asked Harry, raising his wand.

Ron nodded and raised his wand.

"One. Two. Three. _Wingardium Leviosa_," the two friends said together as they swished and flicked their wands.

Slowly a small part of the debris began to rise. Harry flicked his wand and the wood flew sideways and hit the ground with a loud _crash_. He looked over at Ron and saw that his friend had only managed to move one piece as well. Harry groaned. This was going to be a long job.

Harry and Ron had to repeat the spell and wrist movements many times, so many in fact, that their wrists were very sore and had begun to cramp up when they had finally finished moving it. When the last brick fragment was tossed aside, both Harry and Ron fell to the floor in exhaustion. They had never used so much magic constantly before. Harry looked up at the sky and was very shocked to see that it was now very dark.

"How long do you reckon we've been doing that?" asked Ron, massaging his aching wrist. He was breathing heavily.

"Er, dunno. Ages I guess. Look, it's dark now. We'd better hurry up and find whoever is down there," said Harry, standing up. "I really need to get some sleep or I'm just gonna keel over here."

Ron nodded in agreement and forced himself to his feet.

"I guess you're right. We have to. I know how you feel. I need to sleep. A nice soft bed would be nice but it doesn't look as if we will get that here, _Lumos_," muttered Ron, and the end of his wand lit up brightly, illuminating the area in which he was standing.

Harry blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected Ron to do that.

"Good idea. _Lumos_," said Harry, and the end of his wand lit up brightly.

With their wands in front of them, both boys ventured forwards to what remained of the collapsed house. Neither could see anything.

"Hello," said Ron quietly. "Where are you?"

Harry and Ron jumped as a bold voice answered, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"Er…friends, I guess. Where are you?" repeated Ron, louder this time.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So we can help you," answered Ron, as if was obvious.

"How do I know you want to help me?" The voice was accusing this time. "You could just be more Death Eaters."

Ron opened his mouth to answer but Harry interrupted.

"We're not Death Eaters. Now, do you want help or not?" asked Harry irritably. "If not, we're going."

There was silence and then the person answered.

"Okay. I'm sorry for being rude. I really need your help. Look, I can't describe to you where I am, but I can see the stars now so I know I'm near you 'cause I couldn't see anything earlier and I also heard what you were doing. I've got my wand with me so I'll send up red sparks and then you'll know where I am, okay?"

"Yeah," answered Harry.

He looked around for any sign of light in the darkened sky. Harry jumped backwards as they shot up from right underneath him.

"Hey! You nearly hit me with those," exclaimed Harry.

"Sorry. Look, can you get me out. My arm is getting crushed and it's really cramped down here."

Harry knew that there was no way they could use the floating spell again. He and Ron were exhausted and needed a good nights sleep.

"Ron, would you find me a really thick piece of wood."

"Why? What for?" asked Ron curiously.

"Lever," Harry replied simply. He honestly could not be bothered to talk anymore than he needed to. He felt dead on his feet and had a really sore throat. He also really, really needed something to eat.

Ron nodded, understanding what Harry wanted, and took off. He soon found what his best friend wanted. Ron dragged it back, trying carefully not to bump into any of the bodies lying on the ground.

"Harry, we're giving them a proper burial tomorrow morning. Anyway, here's the wood."

"Course we are. They deserve it. Thanks," said Harry, taking the plank from Ron. "Look out," he called, to the trapped person below, sticking the plank in a gap between two pieces of wood on the ground.

"Ron, when I say three, I'm gonna push down on this and hopefully lift that up," he said pointing at several rotting planks of wood which had once been part of a kitchen floor. "I want you to get down onto the floor and help whoever that is out. 'Kay?"

"Yeah sure," he said, squatting down on the floor. "Harry, can I have your wand? It'll make things easier."

Harry passed his wand to Ron, who lay it down on the left side of his body and put his own wand on the right. The light from both wands shone in front, illuminating the wooden floor.

"Ready?"

Ron nodded.

"Okay, One, two, three."

Harry heaved down on the makeshift lever and gasped with the effort. He hadn't expected the planks to be so heavy and difficult to move. The planks left the ground, making it look like Harry had just opened a trapdoor.

"Ron, hurry," Harry gasped. "Please." His arms strained with the effort and it was all Harry could do to keep the planks in the air.

Ron pushed himself forwards and ducked his head and arms into the newly made hole. He felt two hands grab his, just below his elbows. Ron planted his feet firmly and heaved the person upwards, falling back as he did so. The person landed next to him, gripping a left arm and moaning softly.

"Harry, we're out. You can drop it now," panted Ron, lying quite comfortably on the floor.

There was a loud _thud_ as Harry let go of his makeshift lever, which in turn threw dust into the air. Harry took several deep breaths, trying to slow his breathing. He gagged and began coughing violently; he had inhaled a rather large amount of dust and ash. He controlled his coughing and slumped to the floor, totally exhausted. He just wanted to sleep.

"Took long enough," groaned Harry. "Can I have my wand back Ron?"

"Sure," said Ron, tossing the brightly lit wand over to his friend.

"Thanks," said Harry, gripping his wand tightly. He heard somebody moaning in pain. "That you, Ron?"

"No, it's whoever we rescued." Ron stopped and turned to the person sitting next to him. "Why were you down there?" he asked.

The girl, for Ron now knew it was a girl, shifted into a more comfortable position and said,

"Thanks for getting me out. These people who lived in this house hid me under the floorboards and look what happened to them."

Ron guessed the girl wasn't too old. She was definitely younger than him and Harry. That was obvious by the sound of her voice. She could only be about thirteen or fourteen but Ron wasn't too sure.

"The Death Eaters were here because of you? Looks like we do have something on common. We saw them arrive and leave."

"Yes. The Death Eaters want me dead because I found out…" she trailed off. "What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly. "The Death Eaters rounded up everybody in this town, well, you can't really call it a town. They rounded up everybody and if you're here now then you're either Death Eaters or utter idiots."

Neither of the boys could think of anything to say to that remark so instead they settled on telling this girl why they were there.

"Er, we're here 'cause we're looking for our friend. Voldemort's got her and we want her back," said Harry casually. "Needless to say, nobody in those tunnels wanted us to go, but nothing was gonna stop us."

"Harry," hissed Ron.

"What? Oops," he said sheepishly, realising what he had just said.

"Tunnels? Are you talking about Dumbledore's Order?" the girl asked cautiously.

Harry tried to feign ignorance, but it didn't work.

"What are you…?" he began.

The girl interrupted.

"Don't lie. You're not good at it. You are from there, aren't you?" she asked eagerly.

"I guess," sighed Ron. "In a way." They might as well tell the girl if she already knew something about it, whoever this girl was.

The girl ignored the last sentence.

"Can you take me there?"

"Now, why would we do that? We don't even know who you are."

"Yes, and I'm trusting you and I only know your first names, which are Harry and Ron," she said, her tone of voice saying that everything was settled and that there was nothing the boys could do about. This girl reminded Ron of his little sister Ginny.

"Can't really say our last names. Not until we have proof of whom you really are. It's too dangerous. But you are right. I'm Harry and the person you nearly hit with your sparks–"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," she said, slightly abashed.

"–and Ron is sitting next to you. He's the one who pulled you out of the hole," finished Harry.

"Thanks," she said, leaning forwards to give Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I need to go back there and kill Dumbledore," she said mildly.

"What are you talking about? If you want to kill somebody there's no way we're taking you there," said Harry, taken aback by the casualness of her remark.

"Oh no," she said hurriedly. "I don't want to, well, I guess I don't really. It's just, he's the one who sent me on this blasted mission three years ago and it's because of him that Voldemort captured me and I was his prisoner until two days ago, when I escaped."

Harry laughed hollowly.

"It's not funny!" cried the girl indignantly.

"No. I wasn't laughing at you. Sorry. Ron, I just realised something. Do you realise that everything I've done I wasn't allowed to do until I first let Dumbledore know about it? He's been controlling what I've done and what I know and am told my whole life. He's a dictator. My dictator." Harry laughed again. "When we get home there is no way he's stopping me from doing anything."

"Harry mate, that's good an' all but he's in charge so technically he can stop you," said Ron.

"But that's just it. Without me, they're screwed. Without me, they've lost their war. If they blank us out like they did last year and anyone else dies because of me then I'm leaving and nobody's gonna stop me."

"Harry," said Ron exasperatedly. "That wasn't your fault. But, if you do go I'll be right there with you and I'm sure we'll be able to convince Hermione."

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled in the gloom. Ron didn't see.

"Hey, did I just miss something?" asked the girl. She was very confused.

"No. We'll explain later," said Ron quickly. "Anyway, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. I'm Megan," she said cheerfully. "Megan Potter."

* * *

What did you think? Please read and review this chapter. It's a bit disheartening to only get a few reviews for each chapter. 


	17. Megan Potter

Okie dokey, firstly let me apologise for not updating in ages. My real life caught up with me and I just haven't had any time to do it.

Secondly, thanks to Dacuycuy, Jennison, Moonfyre, Jeanne2, Wolfawaken and Tinks for reviewing the last chapter.

**Dacuycuy** - Megan kissed Ron on the cheek because he had just rescued her from being trapped, it doesn't mean anything will happen between them.

Spurred on by Liverpool's wonderful win last night against Chelsea, I found some time to finish this chapter when I got home from college.

* * *

"_No. We'll explain later," said Ron quickly. "Anyway, what did you say your name was?"_

"_I didn't. I'm Megan," she said cheerfully. "Megan Potter."_

Silence met her words.

"What?" she said, breaking the silence.

Harry dragged himself over to Ron and sat down next to him.

"Did you say Potter? As in child of Lily and James?" asked Ron, slightly afraid of what she would say.

"Yeah. What of it?" She snapped. Megan's voice took on a more emotional tone. "They're all right, aren't they," she asked anxiously.

"They're fine. Wow Harry, you're not an only–."

"Ron," interjected Harry. "Not now. Can we do this in the morning? Please? _Nox_," he said to his wand, and the light at the end at the end of the wand extinguished itself.

"I guess," said Ron. "G'night Megan."

"Goodnight Ron."

"G'night Harry."

Harry didn't answer. Ron held his lit wand high and looked to see if Harry was all right.

"I can't believe this," sighed Ron. "He's already asleep."

Ron looked for the softest piece of floor that he could find and curled up in a little ball to keep warm.

"_Nox_," he whispered to his wand. The light went out, covering the little group in darkness once again.

Ron was soon asleep, and Megan quickly followed.

* * *

Harry awakened to the sound of digging. Harry grabbed his wand and sat bolt upright. What he saw surprised him. There was a man about ten feet away from where he had been sleeping. He had a shovel in his hands and was digging holes in the ground. 

Harry stood up slowly and moved cautiously towards the man, trying not to make any noise. Harry got closer to the man and almost dropped his wand in shock.

"Remus?" he said, not believing his eyes.

The man stopped digging and looked up. He smiled at Harry.

"Hey kid. You know, you and Ron might want to think about a little guard duty. If I'd been a Death Eater you two would be in trouble," said Remus, leaning on his shovel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, curiously. The man standing in front of him had been so adamant about not wanting Harry and Ron to leave, Harry couldn't think why in Merlin's name he was there.

"Digging graves," said Remus sadly. "These poor souls. Do you know what happened here?"

Harry nodded and said,

"Death Eaters. Got another shovel?"

Remus tossed his shovel at Harry, his seeker skills coming in handy as he caught the shovel. The older man bent down and picked up another shovel off of the ground. He started digging again. Harry looked around him properly for the first time since he woke up and saw that Remus had been busy. There were freshly dug mounds set in neat rows along the edge of the little town. Most of the bodies that had been lying around were gone. Remus had obviously buried them.

Harry picked a spot next to Remus and started digging a rectangular hole. He was surprised at how easy it was to dig.

"Remus, what are you really doing here?" asked Harry as he threw some dirt behind him.

"Well I couldn't exactly let you go out here all alone. You'd get completely lost. I mean, this prob'ly looks so different to your home that you would get lost."

Harry planted his shovel in the ground and gave Remus a look that clearly said, 'yeah right.'

"Oh alright," Remus said. "I had a guilty conscience. Sirius is one of my best friends, Hermione's yours and I don't think Molly would be able to cope with another son dead. No one actually knows where I've gone so Merlin knows what'll happen if we get back."

"There. See," said Harry brightly. "Wasn't that hard was it?"

"I guess not. No, Harry stop," said Remus, grabbing the shovel. "You're hopeless. Go and wake Ron up and I'll fix breakfast."

Harry stepped up out of his pathetic sized hole and walked over to wake up Ron and their guest. Harry smiled as he realised something. Remus hadn't acknowledged the fact that there was another person in the camp. If this girl really is who she says she is then Remus would recognise her.

Harry stopped in front of the girl. He froze in shock. This girl looked exactly like Lily. She had the same long red hair and piercing green eyes. Harry stopped. Green eyes? He jumped back as he realised she was staring up at him.

"You know," she said thoughtfully. "You look exactly like dad."

Harry took a step closer and held out his hand to help her to her feet. She accepted it gratefully.

"Yeah, we'll explain that in a bit. I've got to wake Ron and then it's time to eat."

The redhead sighed.

"Thank god. I'm absolutely starving."

Harry picked his way over the debris and stooped over next to Ron. He shook him none too gently and Rons eyes snapped open with a start.

"Wassup?"

Harry leaned closely to Ron's face.

"Remus turned up. It's time to see if that girl is who she says she is."

Ron looked confused for a moment and then his eyes widened in understanding. He nodded.

Harry turned and called back quietly to Megan.

"Come on."

She picked her way carefully over the mess, stepping exactly where Harry had stepped for she knew that to be the safest option.

"Let's go."

Ron walked in front with Harry in the middle and Megan behind.

"Hey," called Ron. "Enough for one more?"

Remus looked up, slightly distracted. Harry and Ron sat down next to him, slightly hiding Megan from view.

"Huh?"

Harry motioned for Remus to look up and he did so. Remus took one look at the red-haired girl, dropped the pan he was holding onto his foot and he toppled backwards, almost sticking his foot into the fire.

"M-Megan," he stuttered in disbelief.

Megan grinned and waved at him.

"Hey Remus."

Remus pushed himself to his feet and hugged Megan tightly. She hugged him back. It was obvious that this girl was really Megan Potter if Remus had reacted like that.

Remus and Megan broke apart and sat down. Harry was surprised to see tears in both of their eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

Remus wiped his eyes and nodded at Harry.

"Uh huh." He turned to look at Megan. "We didn't know what happened. We thought you were dead Megs. You had a funeral and everything. Where have you been for the last eighteen months.

Megan smiled at Remus and leant against him.

"With Voldemort."

Remus jerked and grabbed Megan's shoulders, turning her to face him.

"What! What on earth were you doing there and with him?"

Megan frowned. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you where I went?"

Remus shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"He sent me to do something and told me he'd tell mum and dad and you and everyone else. He wanted me to find out something. I did find out something but not what he wanted me to find. It was something a whole lot better. Remus," said Megan seriously. "We're gonna win this war."

"What are you talking about?" repeated Remus.

"I–" started Megan.

"Look, I'm sure this is going to totally change everything but please could we eat and then go find Hermione," interrupted Ron.

"Who are you?" asked Megan quickly.

Harry and Ron stared at her.

"I know you're called Harry and Ron but who are you really. You look like dad," said Megan, pointing at Harry. "You look like Molly's son," she said, pointing at Ron, "but I don't think you are and neither of you seemed fazed or concerned by what is happening. You only seem concerned about finding this girl and it just doesn't seem right."

Ron and Harry could think of nothing to say and instead looked pleadingly at Remus for help.

"You didn't tell her who you were?" asked Remus, slightly surprised.

"No because we didn't know if she really was a Potter. It was too dark last night to really see and we were too tired to explain much," answered Harry. "Look Remus, can you please make breakfast or we'll have to eat chocolate frogs of Bertie Botts."

Remus instantly started making breakfast. There was no way that these children were going to eat sweets for breakfast. Remus picked up the pan that he had dropped and placed it back in front of him. He opened his bag and pulled out two silver packets. They reminded Harry of the vacuum packed foods that astronauts took with them when they went up into space. Harry couldn't think what Remus was going to do with them though because two certainly wouldn't go around four people. They were much too small. Remus put one of the packets into the pan and pulled out his wand.

"_Nutrie Engorgio_," he said as he tapped the silver packet with his wand.

Harry stared at the packet, not knowing what would happen. His eyes widened as the packet began to unfold on itself, slowly getting bigger and bigger. When it eventually stopped it filled up all of the space in the pan. Remus put his wand down and tore open the packet. He tipped it upside down and a thick yellow something poured out of the packet. Harry looked at it in surprise. It was scrambled egg, more than enough for four people.

"How did you…What was that?" asked Harry.

"It's magic," Remus said smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know that you twit. It's just, at home we don't have those, at least, I don't think so. I've never seen them before." Harry looked at Ron questioningly, after all Ron would know more about this kind of thing than he did. His friend shook his head.

"Nope. Never seen them before."

"Oh. Well, they're–."

"How can you not know?" interrupted Megan. Her tone was accusing. "Everyone uses these when we go out. Anyway, how can you never have seen them especially if you live in the tunnels?"

"We only said we, in a way, live in the tunnels. It's too complicated to explain right now how we don't know about this," said Harry.

Remus sighed. "Harry, Ron and their friend Hermione are not from this reality. Something happened a while ago and they appeared here. Their reality is different to ours. Voldemort is just returning to power so they don't have much of an idea about what is going on. Harry's a Potter. Ron's a Weasley and Hermione's a muggleborn witch."

"Apparently it's not," muttered Harry.

Megan gaped at Remus.

"You have got to be joking?" she exclaimed

Remus shook his head.

"I'm not."

"How is that possible? That can't be…" Megan looked around in disbelief. She didn't understand this. "So, if you're telling the truth, Harry's my…my brother? The same brother that died in '81."

She received three nods from her companions. She put her head into her hands, trying to digest all of the new information she had just heard, well, at least that's what it looked like to Harry. Nobody moved for a time. They just sat there in silence.

Megan sighed and then, to Harry's surprise she looked up and grinned at him.

"What?" he asked cautiously, moving back slightly from her.

"I'll tell you later on when we find your friend. What's her name?"

"Hermione," said Harry. He wanted to say something else but Remus interrupted.

"Eat breakfast and then we're leaving."

He handed each of the teens a small plate with scrambled egg and two sausages on. He put his plate on the ground in front of him and handed out knives and forks. The four companions tucked into their breakfast; the younger three much more eagerly than Remus as Ron and Harry hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and Megan since she escaped. Nobody said a word until the meal was eaten and the plates and cutlery had been packed away.

Ron and Harry stood up and went to find their brooms and schoolbags. Megan already had everything she needed. She only had her wand with her.

The two boys came back clutching their brooms, with their schoolbags slung over their shoulders.

"Remus, Ron and me have been talking and we wanted to know how you managed to find us."

"Ah, I figured you'd want to know. I'll tell you when we are on the move. I don't know how much longer this place will be safe for. We'll walk for a while and then we'll do something else."

Harry looked questioningly at Remus. Remus didn't give an explanation, he just started walking. Megan looked at Harry and smiled, running quickly after Remus. Harry sighed and both him and Ron walked quickly to catch up with Remus.

"So, how'd you find us Remus?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's a map. James, Sirius, Peter and I made it. It shows anybody in the area of the map…"

"Like the Marauders Map of Hogwarts?" interrupted Ron.

Remus looked shocked.

"You know about that?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned.

"Yep. I was given it and taught to use it by…" said Harry.

"By my brothers," interrupted Ron, "who found it in Filch's office in their first year. They would have given the Marauders a run for their money. You have to teach us how to make something like it," said Ron eagerly.

"How come you know about the Map and the Marauders if your dad died, Sirius was in prison, Peter was suspected dead and you didn't meet me until you were thirteen?"

"I knew about the Map and the nicknames you four had, but neither me nor the twins knew who they were. Long story, but basically, you and Sirius told Ron, Hermione and me about the four of you in the Shrieking Shack and then later you told me who each of the Marauders were."

Remus paled at the words 'Shrieking Shack.' Ron noticed and whispered quietly to Harry. He then looked back to Remus.

"You alright Remus?"

Remus nodded mutely, refusing to speak.

"What's the Shrieking Shack?" asked Megan curiously.

Ron opened his mouth to answer and then looked quickly at Remus. He looked terrified. Realisation dawned on the redhead.

"Remus, doesn't anybody actually know about you?"

"What? What?" asked Megan impatiently. She was ignored.

Remus didn't answer. Harry, having cottoned on to what Ron was talking about, decided to try.

"We know, Remus, so don't worry. Hermione knows too."

Remus stopped and looked fearfully at Harry.

"H-how?"

"You, well I suppose it was actually both you and Hermione who told us. What, you thought we wouldn't know. I don't care and neither does Ron. It's not your fault and there's not much you can do about it."

"Are you two serious?"

The two boys nodded.

"Most people can't see past the name. They're all prejudiced."

Remus stopped the conversation there. It was getting too uncomfortable for him. He began walking again. Megan was looking back and forth between Remus, her brother of sorts and his friend. She was confused. Harry and Ron said nothing else though. It was Remus' story to tell and not theirs.

Everything Harry and Ron saw was exactly the same as the place they had found Megan; death, destruction, no signs of life. It was terrible.

Harry had noticed something. Everywhere they went it was witches and wizards that were dead, there didn't seem to be any muggles.

"Remus, where are the muggles? There don't seem to be any anywhere."

"Huh? Oh that's right. You wouldn't know. Well, about twelve years ago, the muggles found out about our world, and the war that was going on. I mean, how could they not, what with all the mysterious deaths and everything. Eleven years ago, the muggles started to fight back but they didn't stand a chance against the Death Eaters. Then around ten years ago, they all just left."

"Left? What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"They just seemed to disappear. No one knows where they went and how they've been able to hide for so long. They haven't been seen in ten years."

"Well, I don't blame them really. It is strange though"

"I know. We've looked for them but we can't find them anywhere."

* * *

The small group had been walking for several days. All they had seen was the same death and destruction that they had seen in London. Harry knew there was no way in hell he'd let his world get like this. He was going to defeat Voldemort and he was going to do it soon. 

Megan was leading the way since she was the only one who had the vaguest idea where Hermione actually was. She turned left sharply and led the group into a small cave that Harry would never have noticed if she hadn't led them into it. It was probably some sort of protection spell or something similar.

The cave wasn't exceptionally big but it wasn't too small either. It was about the size of the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dormitory. The cave had the same lighting as the Orders caves.

"Megs, what are we doing here?" asked Remus, leaning against the wall.

Megan was walking around the cave, touching various points on the wall and muttering. She looked up at her companions.

"I found this a little while ago. It's how I escaped. There is a spell in here that, once activated, takes you to a remote villagefive miles from where I was being held captive."

"Please don't tell me it's like a portkey," begged Harry.

"Okay. I won't then," said Megan cheerfully.

Harry paled and slid down onto the floor. He couldn't use another portkey. Not again. Not after what happened last time he used one. One of the last times Harry had used a portkey, he had ended up witnessing Voldemort's rebirth and seeing somebody murdered right in front of his eyes.

"What's up with him?" asked Megan. She wasn't paying much attention. She was concentrating on trying to activate the spell.

"Last time Harry used a portkey…well, let's just say it brings back bad memories," answered Ron, kneeling next to his friend.

"What happened?" asked Remus. He was curious. These three teenagers seemed to have seen and gone through a lot more than a sixteen-year-old should, especially considering the state of their own world.

"Somebody died and something happened which most of the Wizarding World said would never happen again," answered Ron. He had chosen his words carefully so as not to upset Harry even more.

"I don't understand. What happened?" asked Remus again.

"Use your imagination," muttered Ron irritably.

Remus stared at the two boys sitting on the floor and then suddenly understood. "It was Voldemort wasn't it?"

Neither of the boys answered. Remus knew it was true. Harry had seen Voldemort reborn and had seen somebody else die. How many people had this one sixteen-year-old seen die? Remus felt a pang of sympathy for this poor boy. He had thought that it was bad living in his world, but at least here things were consistent and didn't change.

* * *

The wizard was happy. Somebody was about to use the transportation spell. He had no doubt that it was the Potter girl who had escaped. He knew she would find the spell and no doubt use it to escape. They were obviously trying to rescue the three prisoners his Death Eaters had taken from the resistance's headquarters. 

The wizard turned away from the black-haired man that lay on the floor, and turned to a black-robed figure standing next to him.

"Keep and watch on that spell. If the girl somehow manages to reactivate it again, I want to know before she returns here."

"Yes, my Lord." The figure bowed and walked over to a corner of the room and closed her eyes. She was tracking the progress of the spell. Her master had only just recently taught her how to track spell use. He had said it was a privilege of being marked. The problem was she was one of the only two who had been shown how to do it. It meant that there wasn't much else she could do because it was a very complicated art to master and most could not do it.

The Potter girl and her companions would be in for a surprise when she got the spell working. The wizard turned back to the man lying on the floor and pointed his wand at him.

"Where can I find your pathetic little resistance?" he asked.

There was silence and then,

"Go to Hell, Voldemort," spat the man hoarsely.

"You are not fit to say my name. _Crucio_," he hissed. The man's screams echoed around the chamber.

* * *

"Ah ha," cried Megan. 

"Have you got it?" asked Ron. He was anxious to get going and rescue Hermione, and the others, he added as an afterthought.

"Yep. Stand in a circle around that point," Megan said, pointing at a spot on the floor that looked darker than the rest. Her companions hurried to comply. Megan joined them and then began to activate the spell.

"_Portus, carlum, dunus, activatus_."

The cave filled with a bright blue light, enveloping the four figures.

* * *

"My Lord," cried the robed woman, "she has activated the spell." 

Voldemort released the screaming man from the spell and turned to the speaker, nodding slightly.

Voldemort took hold of the spell and added his own spell on top of it that cancelled it out. He felt it click into place and allowed himself a small smile. Voldemort turned back to the man on the floor.

"I will ask you one more time, where can I find your pathetic resistance?"

"Go to Hell," the man cried defiantly.

"If you insist. _Crucio_," said Voldemort coldly.

The man began screaming again.

* * *

Harry felt a jolt and his vision was filled with coloured lights. He shook his head to try and clear his vision and when he opened his eyes he was standing in front of a mountain. The first thought that went through Harry's mind was, Merlin it's cold. Harry pulled up his hood and saw that the others were doing the same. 

Megan was looking around. To Harry it seemed as if she were looking in the way that one does when one is lost.

"Are we supposed to be here?" asked Ron, "'cause I don't recognise it."

Megan sighed and turned back to her companions.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Megan," began Remus.

Megan bowed her head and started sobbing gently.

"Don't start Remus. Please. I'm sorry. We're not supposed to be here. I have no idea where we are."

* * *

Now please press the little button below and review this chapter. 


	18. In which there is a lot of searching

Well, Heres the next chapter.

_Moonfyre_ and _Kilikapele _thanks for reiewing.

_Jeanne2_ - Yes it was Sirius, Voldemort was torturing. And just for you, there's a bit more about the captives in this chapter. : )

* * *

"_Megan," began Remus._

_Megan bowed her head and started sobbing gently._

"_Don't start Remus. Please. I'm sorry. We're not supposed to be here. I have no idea where we are."

* * *

_

Voldemort sighed and lowered his wand. He was going to get nothing out of this man. He had too many noble ideas and it seemed that no amount of pain could break him. How unlike his brother. The younger Black had not been able to stick to his commitments and had wanted to back out. The man was weak. Two minutes under the Cruciatus curse and the younger man had been begging for mercy. Lord Voldemort does not give mercy: he rewards and punishes. It was a shame though, because when Black had been initiated he had had so much promise.

"Out! Out!" said Voldemort to his Death Eaters. He had just realised something and did not want his loyal followers to see him uncertain.

The Death Eaters hurried quickly out of the room. They knew their lord wanted to be left alone and nobody was going to argue with that. As the last Death Eater left, the door slammed and Voldemort locked it with a wave of his wand.

Voldemort stood motionless in the middle of the bare room with his eyes closed. He wanted to see the spell that he had used earlier. There had been something strange about the four people he had transported. Voldemort had only just realised now what it was, he had to check to confirm his suspicions though. There it was. Voldemort searched each layer of the spell for the magical signatures of the four people. Leglimency had other uses, not just getting into people's heads. He found them buried deep underneath the main section of the spell. Voldemort's eyes flew open in shock. He had been right. Two people he recognised: that Potter girl who just wouldn't die and the werewolf, the one of the fewwho had not joined his army and the only one still alie. The other two were familiar but Voldemort couldn't place – no, that's not possible, he thought, Potter and Weasley. The signatures were too young to be the two wizards that annoyed him the most. No, they seemed closer in age to the girl. But that couldn't be possible. Potter hadn't had another child, Voldemort knew that from his spy, and Weasley's children were older and only one was the same as the Potter girl. The signatures weren't exactly the same age just similar. This merited an investigation.

* * *

"Fred," said Hermione quietly, "Do you think he's okay?" 

The redhead rolled over on the floor, trying hard not to cry out and looked Hermione in the eyes, or as much as he could in the dark.

"Hermione, it's probably exactly the same thing as he did to me," answered Fred softly.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione. "You sound worse."

Fred smiled slightly, but Hermione couldn't see.

"Thanks. Makes me feel a lot better."

"You know what I mean."

"I'll be alright. This is nothing new. But what about you? Your leg."

Hermione dragged herself closer to Fred. She couldn't walk on her leg. She needed a doctor or her leg would probably go septic. Hermione knew this and wasn't going to fool herself.

"No problem. It still hurts a bit but I've had worse. Being friends with Harry, it's something I can't avoid, but I won't abandon him."

"Hermione who are you really?" Hermione didn't answer so Fred rephrased his question. "I've never known James, Sirius or that lot to trust someone as quickly as they did you and your friends."

"Didn't they tell you who we were?" asked Hermione, a little surprised.

"No, all I know is mum and dad were really upset after talking to James."

"Umm, well, I suppose it's only fair, since we'll be stuck here until Harry and Ron decide to get off their butts and rescue us."

"Aren't you expecting too much. I mean, your friends don't even know where we are and there's only two of them."

"You don't know my friends very well."

"You're right, I don't."

"Let's just say we're not from around here. We're from a very faraway place and I have no idea how we're going to get home." Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper. "You see we are from a different reality. A place that is totally different to this world."

"Yeah right," scoffed Fred. "I only asked a simple question. No need to treat me like an idiot."

"Don't believe me then. But you'll see I'm telling the truth when Harry and Ron come. I hope Sirius is alright and that he comes back soon."

"Hermione, you know that when Sirius comes back, they'll probably take you," said Fred quietly.

Hermione took a breath and then said, "I know."

* * *

"Megan!" shouted Remus, "I thought you knew where we were going." 

Megan stepped back slightly. Remus was furious, but strangely, Harry and Ron didn't seem that concerned.

"I did know where that spell was supposed to take us. Somebody hijacked it or something and threw us somewhere else. Don't blame me!" she said slowly.

"Hijacked? How could somebody hijack a spell?" shouted Remus again, although it was not as loud.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's possible."

Remus opened his mouth to continue his tirade when Harry intervened. This argument was getting tiresome and it wasn't going to solve their little problem of being lost.

"Remus, stop it. It's not her fault. Isn't that obvious? Stop shouting at her. If we explore this area we'll probably find out exactly where we are and then we can get back to rescuing Hermione."

Remus glared at him. Harry glared back at the older man. Finally Remus relented and backed down.

"Fine," he huffed. "We'd better pair up–"

"Yeah, Megan, come with me. Ron go with Remus." Harry looked Remus in the eye. "I don't trust you not to start yelling at her again."

Remus shoulders fell but he said nothing. Harry was glad, he didn't want to argue with him. Harry turned and walked off, grabbing Megan's arm as he went.

Harry led Megan off down a weather beaten path and Ron and Remus walked off in the opposite direction. The path weaved to and fro, not once going in a straight line. Harry and Megan said nothing to each and walked in silence for the better part of an hour. Megan wanted to give up and go back. There was nothing that she recognised around here. Harry convinced her to walk just a bit further because they might possibly find something just around the corner.

Harry turned the last corner at the end of the path and stopped so suddenly that Megan bumped straight into him.

"Oof. Harry, what d'you stop for?" asked Megan, rubbing her nose. It had gone straight into her brother's back.

Harry turned and grinned at her.

"Told you we'd find something. Look." Harry pointed vaguely behind him. Megan peered around him and glared playfully at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Always right aren't you?"

"You know it Megan."

Harry looked around again. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it. This place still had buildings. Buildings that were standing, that hadn't been destroyed, they'd just been abandoned. This place didn't speak Death. In front of Harry was a large derelict building. It was very tall but Harry couldn't make out how many floors it had because he couldn't see any windows. All around the building, paper was scattered over the muddy grass. Some had been trod into the ground but most of it was flying around freely in the wind.

"I'll send up sparks for Ron and Remus." Harry pulled out his wand but Megan grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No Harry. If you do that anyone can see. The Order developed a spell just for this purpose. It only catches the attention of the person or people it is aimed at. Watch." Megan pulled out her wand and pointed it in the general direction of where she thought Ron and Remus were.

"_Abarorium Locatus_," said Megan quietly. Harry glanced curiously at her. Nothing happened. Harry opened his mouth to say something when he heard somebody coming quickly done the path. Megan saw him tense up and put her hand on his wand to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"It's Remus and your friend," she said. Harry lowered his wand but didn't put it away. He didn't know how Ron and Remus could have got there so fast but Megan was certain so…

Ron and Remus appeared in front of them. Megan was right.

"What did you find?" asked Remus quickly. Harry was going to ask how they got there so quick but that could wait till later.

Megan knelt down and picked something off the floor. She handed it to Remus to look at. It was and advertising flyer. It advertised things people could do during the day trip to this mountain.

Ron looked at Harry and Megan disbelievingly.

"We're in Wales? How the bloody hell did we get to Wales?"

Harry shrugged.

"We haven't had a chance to look round properly but there's a building that looks like it could have been a hotel," said Harry. The other three looked questioningly at him. "It's a muggle thing. They stay in hotels when they go on holiday or something. They get rooms to stay in and food, entertainment, stuff like that." They nodded, understanding what Harry said. "There's not really much else, but there's loads of paper and stuff on the floor. Ron?"

Ron was staring intently at a spot behind Harry. Ron walked around his friend and over to the place he had been staring at. He knelt down and rubbed his hand over the floor. Ron looked up at Harry.

"I was right. Look. The ground is muddy otherwise they wouldn't still be here."

"What?" asked his friend curiously.

"Footprints. Fresh ones. And they lead off that way." Ron pointed in front of him. "There's a path or something. I can see it from down here." A path that Harry hadn't seen. It had been expertly hidden behind rocks and overgrown plants. It was if somebody had moved the rocks to purposely hide the path. Recently too.

"Looks like we're going that way," said Megan.

* * *

"I want to find out whom I sent awry with that spell and I want to know where they went," said Voldemort to the black robed figure in front of him. 

"Of course my Lord. Might I ask how you want us to find them?" the person asked slowly. He didn't want to incur the wrath of his Master. He did.

"Idiot! Find them the same way you find anything else. LOOK!" shouted Voldemort. "CAN YOU NOT EVEN THINK OF THAT BY YOURSELF." The Death Eater cowered. "Get out of my sight before I punish you for your idiocy."

"Yes my Lord." The Death Eater hurried out of the door, trying hard not to trip over his robes. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Idiots," muttered Voldemort out loud. "All of them are idiots. Why do they all have to be idiots?"

Voldemort needed that Potter girl, the Werewolf and the other two. There was something strange about the other two. They were a Weasley and Potter and he needed to find out just who they were,

* * *

The Death Eater who had just seen Voldemort led the search. He had split the available Death Eaters into groups. He sent them all over the country. He found that it was the best way to find something lost. He just prayed that they found these people. He didn't know why his Master wanted them so badly though. 

His eyes roved over his group. Some were wearing masks, some not. Now, the Death Eaters didn't need to hide their identities. There was barely anybody opposing them now and the Death Eaters didn't have to lead normal lives as well as serving their Lord anymore. Some Death Eaters still chose to hide behind the safety of the mask. They had grown accustomed to it and chose to wear them. He chose to wear his mask. He had been a Death Eater since the beginning of Voldemort's rise to power. It was most of the younger followers who chose not to wear masks. He was a stickler for tradition and saw that there was no reason to change.

He was one of Voldemort's trusted Death Eaters. Of course, there had been a time when he was unsure of where his loyalties lay and he had gone to that muggle loving fool for help. After a time though, a few years in fact, he decided that he had much more to gain with Voldemort. It was the Potter boys' death that changed it. The boy was supposed to be able to vanquish the Dark Lord but he had died. There was no one able to destroy his Master. He switched sides again, back to the true power. It had taken a while to gain Voldemort's trust again, but he had done it and was now placed in charge of some of the most important missions.

"We start at the cave that the spell originated. It is vital we find these four people."

The Death Eaters acknowledged this and parted to let him lead the way. There were many wards around the building and an anti-apparition ward was one of them. The Death Eaters had to walk off of the grounds of the castle before they could apparate anywhere.

They walked out of the large ornate doors. For a mass murderer Voldemort lived in luxury. They walked down the stone path through the immaculately presented gardens and out through the gates off of the ground.

"Everyone knows where we are going?" He waited for his group to nod. "Follow me."

The man disappeared with a _pop_. The other seven Death Eaters quickly followed.

* * *

"You know, this didn't look this long from down there," said Ron. He was breathing very heavily. 

"Ron, that is not helping. Just walk," said Harry irritably. They had been walking uphill for three hours straight now with no signs of letting up. Ron was right though. From down by the buildings the path had not looked nearly as long at actually was. The path was basically just a heavily used grass track. There were people here, that much was obvious, and they needed to find them. On one side was a mountain, which mountain, none of them were sure, and on the other was a row of overgrown bushes and then a very long drop down to the bottom. Needless to say, the little group stayed very close to the rock face.

"If we don't find something soon," puffed Ron, "I vote we go back."

"Stop whining you two. It's not that bad," said Remus. He was still walking with the same vigour has he had started with. So was Megan. It seemed that they had had a lot more practice walking like this, Harry reasoned. Him and Ron hadn't. Ron said exactly what Harry was thinking.

"You obviously walk a lot more than me and Harry. We don't need to at home. Not this much anyway so leave us alone. We're doing what we can." Ron peered up ahead and said happily, "Look. I think the path stops up there."

Harry followed his gaze and was quick to agree with his friend. The group quickly hurried up the path to the top and were greeted by a sheer piece of mountain wall.

"Oh great," sighed Ron. "All that walking and for what? A mountain wall. I hate this place."

"There's got to be something here," said Megan frantically. "There has to be." She looked around but was dismayed to find there was nothing else. There was the mountain surrounding them on two sides, the path behind them and a sheer drop to the other.

Remus pulled the frantic girl into a hug.

"Don't worry sweetie. We'll go back down and start again."

That was all there was to it. There was nothing up the top of the path. They had done all that walking for nothing. They had to go back to the bottom.

Megan quickly pulled away from Remus and glanced around quickly.

"What was that?" she said quietly.

"What was what?" asked Remus.

"Didn't you hear that?" Megan's eyes darted around.

"What?" asked Remus curiously. He certainly hadn't heard anything. He glanced at the two boys standing in front of him. They shrugged.

"There!" she squeaked, pointing at the bushes that were between them and the very long drop.

Remus looked intently at the bushes for a moment and then turned to look at Megan.

"There's nothing there, Megs. It was probably just the wind."

Megan stared suspiciously at the bushes. She knew that there was something there. She had heard something that definitely wasn't the wind.

The wind dropped and the air started to get even colder than it already was. Harry shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

To Harry, it felt as if the air around him was freezing. A quick glance at his companions showed that they felt the same as well. Instinctively, they moved closer together, afraid of what was happening.

Without warning, a thick, heavy fog descended around the mountaintop. It was so thick that if Harry and his companions hadn't moved closer together, they would have surely lost each other in it, even though they were only metres apart. The silence was deafening. There was no sound, nothing. It was as if these four people were the only people left in the world.

Harry could barely make out his friends on the fog so he stuck out both his hands to ensure that they were still there. He was half expecting the fog to restrict his movements, being as thick as it was. He grabbed hold of the people next to him, Ron and Megan, and moved closer.

"_Dispercia_," said Remus. He had his wand out and it was pointed at the dense fog. Instead of dispersing the fog, as it was supposed to, the fog appeared to absorb the spell, and, if possible, it seemed to get thicker, blocking out the suns light.

"Well, that was weird," said Ron casually. His voice was very muffled, like he was wearing a scarf that covered his mouth.

"Grab the person next to you," said Remus. "We don't want to lose each other. Or walk off the cliff," he added quietly to himself.

Megan spun around very quickly, breathing sharply. There was definitely something there. She had felt something touch the back of her legs.

"Megs, are you alright?"

"Remus, I just felt something go past my legs."

Remus was about to reply when Megan screamed and stumbled backwards. Harry's seeker instincts saved Megan's life. She had stumbled into the bushes and had nearly gone over the edge when Harry had grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"Megan what is it?" said Remus anxiously.

"There's something here," she whispered. Megan was now terrified.

"Megan," said Harry quickly, "There's nothing here. I think you're imagining things."

"Harry," pleaded Megan, "There's something here." She was cut off when Ron jumped straight into her and Harry.

"Harry," said Ron slowly, "There is definitely something here."

"Wands out?" said Harry. Harry was more inclined to believe his friend rather than his…sister that he had only just met. If Ron said there was something there then there was definitely something there.

"Wand out," agreed Remus.

"_Lumos_," muttered Harry to his wand. It lit up and covered Harry in an eerie glow. The others quickly followed suit. Harry could now vaguely make out the shadows of his four friends. Wait a sec, Harry shook his head, there were only three others with him. He squinted and stared at the shadow which he now knew wasn't supposed to be there.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he struggled to speak.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ron had heard Harry. "Harry?"

Harry took several deep breaths and attempted to speak again.

"It's over there," he croaked. "Between you and Remus."

Ron and Remus quickly turned to look next to them. They couldn't see anything. They quickly told Harry so.

"It must be behind then," Harry croaked. Harry could still see it. He was staring straight at it.

Suddenly, without warning, the shadow shrieked and charged forwards straight into Harry, propelling him backwards. Harry couldn't regain his balance and he carried on going…straight off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Okey then. Here's a question for you. It's really easy.

_Who's the Death Eater leading the search for our heroes?_

Guess what. I finished college until September now. So apart from work I won't have much to do which means I should be updating a bit more often. I'm not making any promises. I am a procrastinator to the very end.

Please read and review even if it's only a fewwords. Thanks


	19. Bumping into old friends

Here you go. Okay, so I lied when I said I wouldn't have much to do so I could write more. I have been working a lot because I am the one that has the most free time.

Thanks to: **Marquerida, Emma Ackroyd,Melian Maja, Jeanne2, TheGodfatheroftheBoyWhoLived** and **Tinks **for reviewing

**empathicallychosen**: Yeah I know. I don't really like her much but hey, every story has to have a character that people hate. At least she's an OC though._

* * *

_

_Suddenly, without warning, the shadow shrieked and charged forwards straight into Harry, propelling him backwards. Harry couldn't regain his balance and he carried on going…straight over the edge of the cliff._

* * *

"HARRY!" screamed Megan. She was the first to realise what had happened. In the fog she had gotten used to his comforting presence by her side so she had immediately realised what the shadow thing was aiming for.

"HARRY," she screamed again, shuffling forwards to the edge of the cliff.

"Megan. What! What happened to Harry?" asked Remus quickly.

Megan didn't answer straight away, she looked over the edge of the cliff but could barely see an arms width away from her face. She couldn't see her brother.

Megan tried to keep her voice from wobbling as she answered.

"H-Harry. He…it…Oh Remus, Harry went over the cliff." Megan couldn't stop herself. She broke down, tears streaming down her face.

"W-what?" gasped Remus.

"Th-that sh-sh-shadow thing. It, it pushed him over and I can't see him."

There was a loud _thump_ as Ron's legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed on the ground.

"He can't be gone," whispered Ron. "After everything that's happened over the past five years, he can't be gone, he just can't."

* * *

Hermione was getting restless. Sirius had been gone for such a long time. She didn't know what was worse, going to see Voldemort or just waiting for it to happen.

"Hermione," said Fred quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I wish Sirius would come back so they can get me over and done with. It's worse just waiting for it to happen."

Fred laughed quietly. "Hermione, I don't think you realise what he can do to you. He's pure evil. It's like he has no conscience, no morals, no sense of humanity."

"Fred, I know perfectly well what he can do," said Hermione, a slight quiver in her voice. "I know. Being friends with Harry, I can't really avoid it."

"Hermione…" began Fred, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Sshh, I heard something."

"Remus, get me out, I don't want to stay here, I've spent too much of my life in prison." The voice was very faint, but familiar, the name was on the tip of her tongue.

"Sirius? SIRIUS, get a grip mate or we'll never find Harry." It was a different voice this time, but still a familiar one. Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on the name.

Sirius? Remus? Harry? Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"No," she whispered in disbelief, "It can't be."

"Hermione, one of those voices sounds like dad," whispered Fred.

"So that's who it was. I knew I recognised it."

"B-but what's he doing here?"

"I don't think it's your dad." Her tone told Fred he shouldn't say anything else. "Sirius?" she called.

"Hermione, he's not here," said Fred quickly. Hermione shushed him.

"Hermione?" a voice called back. Hermione grinned widely. She dragged herself over to the other side of the cell, wincing every time that she moved her injured leg.

"Fred, help me push this through," she said pointing to large brick on the wall. Fred didn't understand what was going on but he turned around and painstakingly made his way over to the wall.

Both Hermione and Fred hurriedly scraped at the mortar holding the stone in place. It came away very easily. Within seconds both were covered in grey flakes of the wall. The wall was obviously very old and nobody had thought that there was any need to strengthen it.

"There," said Hermione when she judged the mortar no thin enough to push the brick out. "Push!"

The two companions pushed firmly on the brick. Hermione had misjudged the thickness of the wall, the brick came out much faster than she had thought that it would.

BANG! It fell out onto the stone floor and went spinning away from the wall.

Hermione peered through the small gap. What she saw shocked her. Remus and Arthur Weasley were floating in a golden sphere of light and Sirius was staring at her in shock, but he had a look of disbelief and recognition on his face.

"It is you!" Hermione was positively delighted.

"Oi move out the way, I wanna see him," Fred pushed Hermione slightly out of the way so that he could see through the wall. "Bloody hell, 'mione you were telling the truth."

"Fred?" Mr Weasley stared in surprise at his 'sons' battle worn face.

"Hang on," said Remus, "_Vanishco_!"

The wall vanished.

Fred and Hermione sat there frozen, then, "Dad? How are you…? What are you…? Hermione explain," he demanded. Fred was even more confused than ever now.

"Yes, Hermione please fill us in on what happened. Where's Harry and Ron?" Sirius looked desperately at her, worried at what he might hear.

So once again Hermione recounted her tale.

* * *

The girl knew that she had heard something but none of the leaders believed her. She decided to see what had caused the noise. She hurried through the dark passages, her keen eyes adjusted to the gloom. It didn't take her too long to find the place but the girl was unprepared for what she found there. There was a boy lying spread-eagled on the ground. He wasn't moving. The girl moved cautiously over to the boy and was relieved to see that he was only unconscious.

The girl looked closer at the boy, she felt that she recognised him, like a figure from her past but she wasn't sure. He looked several years older than her and she knew she had never seen him before, he just seemed familiar. She knelt down next to him to check his pulse. It was very weak. The girl couldn't quite understand what had happened. From his injuries it looked as if he had fallen from a great height. That was very odd because there was nowhere in this cavern to fall from, it was completely enclosed except for the passage that she had just walked through.

The girl stood up, unsure of what she should do now. She took a step backwards and stepped on something long and thin. She moved her foot and looked down. She gasped and picked the object up for a closer look. It was a wand, she knew from the stories her parents had told and from pictures in books. But…that meant, if it was a wand then the boy was a wizard, there would have been no other way for it to have gotten there.

She was in a bit of a predicament now. If the boy were a wizard then the leaders would want nothing to do with him. The boy was injured and he didn't look much older than her. She wasn't sure if the leaders would allow the boy to be taken to the city but he needed to be healed, she had had enough training to know that the boy was dying and needed medical help. The girl closed eyes and took a deep breath. She made her decision. She turned and sprinted back down the passageway yelling loudly for the leaders and the healers.

* * *

Once Hermione had finished her tale nobody was quite sure what to say.

A door behind Remus and Mr. Wesley swung open. Everybody's heads automatically spun towards the sound. Hermione stared at the figure that had now appeared in surprise. A growl emanated from the redhead next to her. Hermione looked at him and was stunned to see such hatred, such loathing on the young mans face. She placed a hand on Fred's shoulder and turned back to the glowing light. Severus Snape was standing there, looking…well not surprised exactly, more kind of …happy? It was not a sight that Hermione wished to witness again in the near future.

"Remus I know how to bring Sirius back," he paused to see how Remus took the news.

"NO!" hollered Sirius, "Harry is trapped here somewhere along with Ron and Hermione, I can't leave until we find them."

"I knew you would say something like that," spat Snape, "but as noble your intentions are, staying there would ruin the cosmic balance and could result in destroying the reality in which your Godson resides." Snape finished, looking shocked. Hermione's mouth hung open. How was this possible? Snape and Sirius talking to each other without trying to kill the other? She would have to remember to tell Harry and Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius looking worried.

"I mean that if there is more than one version of a person in a reality then that reality could face serious consequences." At their blank faces he elaborated. "Right, I'm only going to say this one, so I would appreciate it if you would all listen." Hermione understood what he was saying, but she daren't interrupt.

"Okay, if there are two Sirius' in the same reality for more than 5 months there will be serious consequences. Both Sirius' would feel as though they are being torn in two and if one of them doesn't leave that reality they'll both be dead within a week." Severus looked around at all the shocked faces, including the ones in the orb.

"Um…" stated Sirius, "that means I have about 2 days to get out of here then, but I would willingly give my life to save Harry's."

"Yes, but would you willingly let another innocent person die just to save your Godson?" Severus asked a troubled looking Sirius, "Besides, from what I've seen of your Godson I believe he can look after himself."

Everybody minus Fred, stared at Severus as if he had just sprouted a second head.

"What?" asked Severus irritably, "Just because I despise the boy doesn't mean I don't realise and admire the resourcefulness he has shown throughout the time I have known him."

Sirius sat there dumbfounded. Finally he managed to say, "Thank you Sni…Severus for showing so much faith in my Godson."

Now it was Snape's turn to stare at Sirius. Sirius stared back and Hermione noticed a sort of understanding passed between them.

She broke the silence by bursting into laughter. Almost instantly she wished she hadn't, gasping in pain as her laughing fit had caused her to crack her injured leg against the wall.

"Hermione are you okay?" Remus asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

Hermione looked up at Remus, smiling. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I was just thinking of how Harry would react to hearing Professor Snape compliment him." At these words Remus burst into laughter.

"Shh, "whispered Sirius "someone's coming. Severus I trust you, please get me out of here." With that the orb vanished leaving the three prisoners in the dark.

The footsteps echoed past the prison door. They didn't stop. The carried on past until the sound of footfalls could be heard no longer.

"Hermione," said Fred through gritted teeth, "Why was my father and Remus talking to that bastard?"

"What, Snape? I'll admit he's horrible but his intentions are good. He's on our side. He spies for Dumbledore at risk to his own life. Why? What's the matter?"

"That," said Fred slowly, "is the bastard that killed my little brother."

"What! I don't believe…Maybe yours is here but the one that you just saw, as much as he actually hates Ron, he wouldn't kill him. Heck, it was him last year that told Dumbledore and the others that we had gone to the Department of Mysteries."

"What!" said Sirius in surprise. "H-him? I would never have thought…" he trailed off.

Fred gave Hermione a blank look.

"Long story. Basically Harry thought that Sirius was in trouble and Sirius' House Elf did nothing to dissuade him, even though Sirius was actually upstairs."

"KREACHER!"

Hermione's eyes widened at the venom in Sirius' voice.

"Ssshhh," Hermione's voice fell to a whisper. "He's dead." Sirius looked questioningly at her, or as much as he could in the dark. "Remus," she said quickly. Sirius was stunned. He had never thought his closest friend capable of something like that. "Anyway," she continued, "we went there and Death Eaters turned up. It turned out that all Voldemort wanted was a certain little prophecy…" she trailed off, waiting for Sirius to say something.

"The Prophecy," breathed Sirius.

"We know it now, although, for some of us, it might have been nice if _somebody_ had told us when they first met Harry." Hermione looked pointedly at Sirius when she spoke.

Sirius cringed. He knew that he should have really told Harry, but he had sworn to Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell him.

"You _did_ know about it then," she said accusingly. "You better not let Harry know that, when they eventually decide to come."

Sirius couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione was right though. He should have told Harry. It was his responsibility as Godfather to tell him. He trusted Dumbledore's judgement though. He had deemed Harry not prepared to know the Prophecy and as Dumbledore had known Harry for longer, it was only right to think that Dumbledore knew better.

They three prisoners sat in silence for several more minutes. One hardly able to believe his luck, another hardly able to believe that this man was sitting in front of her, and the other just wanted to go home.

"Umm…I hate to bring this up," Fred said slowly, breaking the silence. "But…er…what do you think the Death Eaters will do when they see that the wall is gone?"

* * *

The fog cleared as quickly as it had come, leaving with a faint _pop_ like the sound of somebody apparating. Remus left the two sobbing teenagers where they were and had a quick look around the area. He walked over to the cliff edge and peered cautiously over it. There was no evidence of a murder occurring only hours before. Remus was sure it had been murder as nobody could have survived a drop that high. He couldn't say anything to the two distraught teenagers though because he wasn't absolutely positive, just almost. He sighed and turned around. It was time to go. They still had to rescue Hermione, Sirius and Fred.

"R-Remus, do you think we'll f-find him?" asked Megan between sobs.

Remus wasn't sure what to say so he settled on a lie to make both Megan and Ron feel better.

"We won't know until we look will we? I'm sure we will though." Remus knelt down in front of his charges and looked them both in the eye.

"Look, I know that you won't want to hear this, but Harry could be anywhere. We know where the others are though. We should go and rescue them. I don't know how much longer they'll survive, especially Hermione…"

"Hermione'll be alright. She's had stuff like this happen to her before. She'll be okay. We need to go and rescue her though because it's not fair to leave her while we look for Harry when he might not even be alive."

"Ron…" began Remus.

"No, Remus, I'll accept that we might not find him. Besides, Harry's perfectly capable of looking after himself. After having to grow up with the Dursley's he needs to be." Ron smiled sadly at Remus. He wasn't lying though. Ron had gotten used to bad things happening to him and his friends and he knew that Harry always managed to get himself and his friends out of life or death situations.

"We should go and rescue the others. I dunno what Hermione will say when she finds out we left Harry.

Ron stood up, letting Remus help Megan to her feet. She was still sobbing. Ron couldn't quite understand why. She had only known him for a few days, not very long at all. Hermione got like this sometimes for really silly reasons. Ron supposed it was a girl thing. He never understood girls.

Ron started walking back down the side of the mountain. Remus followed, half-carrying, half helping Megan. They set a very slow pace, much slower than on the way up. So slow in fact that it took until nightfall to get back down to the bottom.

* * *

The girl was very pleased with herself. After explaining to the leaders the state that the boy was in, with a little bit of whining, they had agreed to let the healers take him on the condition that she organised the twenty-four-hour guard around the hospital ward and that she keeps his wand. It was also up to her to talk to the boy when he woke up and find out everything she could. The healers had argued saying that she was too young and had no experience, but the leaders just laughed and said this was a good way to get experience.

Whilst the healers took the boy to the hospital, she quickly scurried around the city to find people that would help her and guard the hospital ward. It took her several hours but she eventually coerced and convinced a few of the fighters to help her.

When she returned to the hospital, she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't what she found. The boy was in a hospital bed surrounded by several hospital staff. The girl moved closer and saw that the orderlies were trying to restrain the boy. He was unconscious and barely breathing but he was thrashing his arms and legs around. The orderlies weren't having much luck in restraining him. Every time they got hold of a limb, he pulled something else out of their grasp. He was a lot stronger than his skinny frame gave away.

One of the orderlies looked up and saw her standing by the door.

"Daisy. Go and get your mother."

Daisy just stood there, reluctant to leave her charge.

"Daisy! You're mother. Now!"

Daisy jumped as if shocked and scurried off to find her mother, curious as to why she would be needed in the hospital. She was in charge of the cleaning staff after all.

Daisy hurried back into the hospital ward half an hour later with her mother close behind. She was relieved to see that the thrashing boy had been restrained. He looked relatively calm and peaceful. She looked at the orderly who spoke to her earlier.

"How did you get him to calm down? It didn't look possible earlier."

The orderly sighed. "In the end Joy gave him a sedative."

"That's not so bad."

The orderly raised his eyebrows.

"No? We gave him enough sedative to knock out an army, and even that nearly wasn't enough. I don't what it is but there's something inside that boy fighting whatever we give him." Then, as if noticing Daisy's mother for the first time, he said, "Oh good. You came."

"Yes. I was curious as to why you wanted me to come."

"You asked to hear about any strange cases since you had some uh, experience with _them_. Well, this boy is a strange case. Daisy found him several hours ago. He was lying as if he had fallen from a great height and his injuries were consistent with that. He also barely responds to any medicine that we give him. He was thrashing around violently even after he was given a huge dose of sedative."

Daisy and her mother moved cautiously over to the bedside of the boy. Daisy gasped. She was surprised at the extent of his injuries. It had looked bad in the cavern but now…. Daisy's mother's breath caught in her throat. Daisy looked at her in surprise. Her mum obviously recognised the boy as well.

"James," she whispered. "Lily."

* * *

_Most of you were right, that man was Snape. Now guess who the woman is. I left a few clues but you only notice if you are looking. There will be more clues in the next chapter about who she is. Ten points to the first person who gets i and a special mention in a future chapter._

**

* * *

On a different note, I need a bet. Anybody up for it. I want to post on fictionalley as well but it keeps getting returned. As you know they are sticklers for grammer. The other TWO betas I got failed to return the ammended chapters so I gave up.

* * *

**Please read and review, only a few words will do to tell me whether you like it or hate it. 


	20. Hmm, no title for this one

_I apologise. All I can is fall to my knees and grovel for forgiveness. My second year at college was extremely eventful and what with all of the course work I had to do, there was no time for my creative writing. Heads up to PadProngs, for asking in a review recently if I was going to finsih this. I hadn't realised exactly how long it had been since I last updated._

_Thanks to Miam, padprongs, Avy-Snape, goddessa39, blinks, Jeanne2, Kiwiknight, Marguerida, TheGodfatheroftheBoyWhoLived and Pandas rule the world for reviewing the last chapter. I just realised that I haven't put up a disclaimer. Bad me. I'll do it now. __I do not and never will own the Harry Potter verse. Daisy is mine as is the annoying Megan. The rest belongs to the goddess that it J K Rowling_

_

* * *

_

POP. Ron immediately leapt away from Remus.

"If you're going to do that, at least have the courtesy to warn me." Ron said glaring at Remus.

"What? There wasn't enough time to tell you where we were going." Remus frowned. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He had just grabbed Ron from behind and apparated several hundred miles to the English side of the border between England and Wales.

There was a quiet _POP_ as Megan arrived next to Remus.

"Apparating. Grabbing me. Take your pick." At Remus' silence, Ron cried, "We told you in the caves, we have never apparated before." Remus' eyes widened in shock. He had completely forgotten. "Oh, now you remember. Apparating is awful when you don't know what to expect. Didn't you ever realise that? I could have got _splinched_!" Ron place great emphasis on the last word.

"Ron, I'm sorry but we had to get out of there quickly. The Death Eaters were coming and as much as we all have issues with them, three against several dozen would not last very long."

On opened his mouth to retort and realised that he could think of nothing to say to that. Instead he said, "So, where are we now?" It was the best that he could come up with on short notice.

Remus just grinned and said, "A lot closer to your friend now."

"Huh," said Ron slowly. "So if you didn't have enough time to tell me where we were going, how did Megan know?"

"I just knew," said Megan. At Ron's quizzical look she elaborated. "I'm not sure how but spending so much time in the tunnels, people seem to have developed a kinda link to each other. Probably 'cause of so much concentrated magic."

Ron just nodded. He didn't understand completely but he found that in cases like this, the best thing was to nod and smile and at least _look _as if he understood. It had served him well for many years.

* * *

It was Hermione's turn. She had been drifting off to sleep when she heard the steady rhythm of two pairs of feet and something being dragged along the corridor. She dragged herself to her feet and stood facing the door. She was not going to let them see her afraid. She was going to face this like Harry had faced Voldemort before. She was going to be strong. She was not going to let Voldemort see how she really felt.

The door opened and there were two figures standing in the doorway. They tossed in the still form of Sirius they were dragging.

They saw Hermione standing in front of them and grinned nastily at each other.

"Your turn girl," one sneered at her.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I know. Let's get this over with."

"Well," said the other person, "You won't be so calm when you have your 'meeting' with the Dark Lord."

Hermione stepped, well limped, slowly forwards. She was trying very hard not to shake. She was terrified. As she reached the door she turned round to look at her companions. Fred looked lost. He didn't know what to do. Sirius' eyes opened slightly and he groaned when he saw Hermione. Although, Hermione thought, he could just be groaning because of what happened. Sirius, her Sirius from home, was hiding out of sight. So far the Death Eaters hadn't realised that the wall between the two cells was missing.

The Death Eaters grabbed hold of one of her arms and led her out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind them. There was the _click_ as the locking spells settled into place, and then Hermione was led away.

* * *

"Sirius, please wake up," begged Fred. He was afraid for Hermione and he needed Sirius awake to talk to him.

"Fred. Calm down. He's just been tortured. Quite badly by the looks of it," said **Sirius** looking at the injuries his counterpart had received. "It'll take a while to recover."

"What do you know about it?" snapped Fred irritably. He immediately regretted his tone realising **Sirius** was only trying to help. "I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't mean…."

"Don't worry Fred," said **Sirius**. "But I do know about torture and all the joys that go with it. Remember, up until fifteen or so years ago, we had the same lives." **Sirius **couldn't say anything more because his injured counterpart woke up properly. He groaned, took one look at **Sirius**, yelled out loud and promptly lost consciousness again.

"Huh," said **Sirius** thoughtfully, "I didn't expect him to do that."

* * *

Daisy and her mother had dismissed the orderlies and were sitting by the hospital bed that held their patient.

"Mum, who is he?" asked Daisy once again, looking down at the boy. She had been pestering her mother for several hours. Daisy was delighted to hear her mum sigh in defeat. Daisy couldn't help but grin. She had won.

"I suppose you deserve to know. You did save his life after all."

"Mum, he has really bad injuries. The doctors aren't sure if he'll live."

The woman looked at her daughter, smiling slightly.

"He will. If he's anything like his parents he'll be fine." How her daughter managed to get all of these secrets out in the open was a mystery to her. "I can't tell you much because I don't understand how he can be lying there. He'll have to explain when he wakes up." At her daughters quizzical look she explained. "Well Daisy, he's older than you that much is obvious but if he's older then you then that means that his name's Harry-"

"So we can put a name to him now?"

"I don't know if we can darling. I know that his mother didn't have another child till Megan was born. Harry died fourteen years ago. He died the night that our way of life was doomed."

"I don't get it mum. If he died then how can he be here?"

"I don't know. Oh God," said the woman, putting her head into her hands. "I can still remember the day Lily phoned me up to tell me her baby had been murdered."

* * *

Hermione's screams ripped through the silent room. Voldemort had his wand pointed at her, allowing the curse to continue. She convulsed on the floor, her back arching in agony. Voldemort broke off the curse. Hermione lay curled up in a ball, gasping for breath. The pain had been unbearable. How could people go through that amount of pain and still be able to walk away?

Hermione didn't move. She just wanted the pain to end. She wanted to wake up and let this all be just a dream, but she knew it was real. She knew all to well that it was real.

"What is you're name girl?" asked Voldemort again.

Hermione didn't answer. She just lay whimpering on the floor.

"I will not ask again," Voldemort said slowly.

"You will answer," he hissed. "_Crucio_," he said icily.

Hermione whimpered and screamed in agony as the curse hit her. Thousands of white hot knives pierced her skin. She was immediately forced out of her protective ball.

"You _will_ break," he whispered. "They all do in the end."

* * *

_Several hours later__

* * *

_

"Okay Ron," said Remus sighing in exasperation. Nobody he knew had ever taken this long to master the basics of apparition. "Just breathe. Picture your destination as that tree over there." Remus pointed at an elm tree some fifty feet away. "And then just concentrate completely on seeing yourself by it."

The small group were standing in a clearing and Ron was now getting very fed up. He had been trying to apparate for hours and so far he had managed to splinch himself three times, disappeared and then ended up here he started, and apparating onto the top or the elm tree. It was getting very disheartening. Ron was very close to giving up and from the looks of it, so was Remus.

Ron was going to try once more and that was it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured himself very clearly standing next to the tree, and then he convinced himself he was standing next to the tree. Ron had the sick feeling of being sucked through a windy tube and then it just stopped. Well, that was a new feeling. He opened his eyes and almost fell over in shock. He was standing next to the tree. He'd done it.

"I did it! Yes!" he shouted.

Remus smiled. "That's good. Now get back to where you started from." Ron groaned but did as he was told. He managed to get back to his starting position without too much trouble.

Remus grinned at him as did Megan.

"Well done. See, you can do this."

Ron stuck his tongue out at his companions and threw himself onto the floor.

"Hmmpff. Dad and the others make this look so easy. I'm sure Harry and Hermione will pick this up much quicker than me." Ron glared at nothing in particular and then stood up.

"Okay, now where do we go?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, now there's two of me in this world and if one of us doesn't leave in the next couple of days then we both will die?" asked Sirius.

The other **Sirius** nodded.

"And you're Harry's Godfather? The man that I assured the boy was not dead?"

**Sirius** nodded again.

"Wow. I thought I was going mad when I saw _me_ staring at me."

"You Sirius," interrupted Fred, "have already gone." Sirius swatted at his young friend.

"One thing that I don't understand is…" he trailed off. All three prisoners could hear footsteps echoing along the corridor, the footsteps were punctuated by a dragging sound. They stopped outside the door. **Sirius**using more commonsense than was usual for him, pushed himself away from his counterpart and Fred and huddled into a corner, hiding his face. He didn't want the Death Eaters to see that there were two Sirius Black's sitting in one cell that used to be two. **Sirius** was very glad that it was dark in the cell, it made it easier to hide.

The door opened and a limp bundle of robes was thrown viciously into the cell. None of the prisoners moved until the door closed and the footsteps had receded into the distance.

Fred was the first to move. He approached the unmoving bundle slowly, jumping back when it shifted slightly.

"She's alive," he whispered, for in that moment, Fred realised what the bundle of rags was. It was Hermione. She had spent the longest time away from the cells. Who knew what she had been put through.

As soon as Fred said those two words, **Sirius**, quickly crawled over. Hermione moaned and then slowly opened her eyes. At least, it was assumed she did but it was hard to tell in the darkness of the cell.

"Hermione," **Sirius** said quickly, "Are you alright?" **Sirius** knew that it was a stupid question to ask but for some unknown reason, when one person is hurt in some fashion, another person is obliged to ask if they are alright.

"Sirius," whispered Hermione, right before she burst into tears.

* * *

Harry slowly began to drift back into consciousness but didn't open his eyes. He felt the soft mattress underneath him and smiled slightly. After days of sleeping on the ground he was back in the hospital wing…the one place where he always ended up after one of his adventures…No, wait. The last thing he remembered was that, that thing flying towards him, and then a terrifying thought that he was going to die. Now that Harry had got that little problem out of the way, he knew he wasn't in the hospital wing, nor back with the Order.

Slowly, cautiously, Harry opened his eyes. Everything was one big blur. No surprise there. Harry jumped when a woman spoke to him.

"Ah, you're awake; I wondered when you'd grace us with your presence. I expect that'll you'll be wanting these."

The big dark blur that was next to Harry suddenly got very bigger, and then his glasses were slipped onto his head and the blurs disappeared to be replaced by the shape of…his aunt Petunia.

Harry's eyes widened, but he kept his silence.

"From your reaction, I believe you know me," Petunia said quietly. Harry could only stare dumbly at the woman. "Now, please, don't lie to me. Are you Lily and James' son?"

Harry continued to stare dumbly. This woman may have looked like his aunt but, if first impressions were anything to go by, she was nothing like his aunt.

Harry opened his mouth, trying to think of something to sat, but all that came out was a sound that sounded like a cross between a grunt and somebody choking. It was a rather odd sound, but the woman, Petunia, only raised her eyebrow and smiled at Harry.

Harry nodded mutely in answer to her question and then, pulling himself together, said, "Um…I am. Sort of. It's…um," Harry searched for the right word. He found it. "Complicated." Harry looked at the woman intently for a minute and then said, "How did I get here, wherever here is?"

"This," Petunia said, waving her arms around her, "is where we live. The entire population of British _muggles_," Petunia spat the word in distaste,_ "_I believe your people call us."

Harry's mouth dropped open. Remus had told him that the muggles had disappeared and now it appeared as if Harry had found out, albeit accidentally, where they'd disappeared to.

"R-Remus said the mug-" Harry stopped himself, this may not have been his aunt but he she still reacted the same to something that she didn't like. Her lips pursed and she glared at the offender, whether object or person. Petunia had pursed her lips and was glaring at Harry. He quickly rephrased his statement.

"…that the non magical population of Britain had disappeared and he didn't know where."

"Remus? Oh the older looking one?"

Harry nodded and then asked again, "How did I get here?"

"My daughter, Daisy, found you in one of the lesser used tunnels. You had injuries consistent with a high fall. If she had not found you when she did…" Petunia trailed off. She had noticed that Harry was no longer listening. He was in shock. Petunia had a daughter? That was unexpected.

"So young man, are you going to tell me what you meant by 'sort of' being my sister's child and why you ended up in that tunnel, a tunnel in which none of your kind have ever set foot in, and hopefully, no more ever will."

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully. This was definitely not the same woman that he had grown up with. He wondered how much he should tell her, and then settled for a condensed version of the truth.

"My name is Harry Potter and I come from a long way from here."

* * *

_Some time later

* * *

Petunia smiled slightly at the boy lying in the hospital bed in front of her. She had not been in the least bit surprised when __Harry_ finished his story. After _their_ war became public knowledge, nothing shocked her anymore. Harry had gone back to sleep. He had been very badly injured from his 'fall,' whatever that was. Harry had not been very forthcoming in that regard. He was healing, but he needed to sleep for the healing to take affect.

"Mum." Daisy walked into the room. It was her turn to take over watching over Harry. "Have you found out who he is yet? Is he my cousin?" Petunia looked over at her daughter.

"You'd better sit down Daisy," Petunia said, before proceeding to tell her daughter everything that Harry had told her.

After she had finished Daisy found a flaw in Harry's plan to return to his friends outside the _city._ "He's a Wizard. The Leaders have a Wizard in their possession and they won't let him go."

Petunia nodded. "I know Daisy, but we must get him outside. I _know_ that he is very important to _their_ war. Harry needs to fight. I can't describe the feeling, but this boy is very important. He needs to leave."

Daisy frowned for a moment and then said, "We'll have to break several laws."

"Yes," Petunia nodded.

"Arrested if we get caught," said Daisy, leaning back in her chair, putting her hands to her mouth.

"That's right," Petunia nodded again.

"We could be shot on sight," Daisy frowned at her mother.

"I know," answered Petunia.

"And," said Daisy slowly, a grin slowly forming on her young face, "it means going against dad."

Petunia smiled. Her daughter was very quick to catch on.

"Whatever happens, out actions will embarrass dad,"

"And he'll have to…" Petunia left the sentence hanging, allowing her daughter to finish the thought.

"…resign his post. He'll be left with nothing," Daisy's grin got even wider if that was humanly possible.

Petunia nodded.

"Exactly."

"So what do we do?" asked Daisy, with strong conviction in her voice.

"Well," said Petunia, "what we need is a distraction." Petunia's brow furrowed. She was not sure what could cause such a distraction that they would be able to sneak Harry out without anybody noticing.

"I can help with that." Both mother and daughter looked at the boy lying in the bed between them. Un-noticed by his 'relative's' Harry had woken up halfway through their conversation and was now sitting up, his bright green eyes flicking around the room as if looking for something.

"How?" asked Daisy curiously.

"Do you have my school bag around here somewhere?" Daisy again looked at her 'cousin' curiously, but got up and walked over to a cupboard at the opposite side of the ward. She then did something to the cupboard which Harry couldn't see, opened the door, took something out, shut the door and then walked back over to the occupied bed. She put Harry's bag on his lap and then handed him something that Harry feared he had lost in the fall from the mountain top. His wand. Harry took it and felt the familiar warmness that it provided, coursing through his body.

"Right, thanks. Help." Harry rummaged through his bag before triumphantly pulling out a box. Daisy craned her head and read aloud the label on the front.

"Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. What's that?"

Harry looked up from the box and grinned at the younger girl.

"Your distraction."

Harry opened the box and pulled several objects out. As he explained his plan to Petunia and Daisy, both burst out laughing, which disturbed Harry greatly, as he had never seen his aunt laugh before.

"Sounds like a plan Harry. Let's do it."

* * *

I am humbled by your words of praise. If you can find it in your heart to frogive me after a long wait, I ask you to review. Please 


End file.
